El Tiempo Sin Ti
by AnJuDark
Summary: Los Vulturi le han dado una segunda oportunidad a Bella, quien habia vivido con una familia de vampiros sadicos, la condición: vivir con los Cullen para poder controlar su sed... ahí conoce a Edward, quien dificultará un poco sus planes. TERMINADO
1. Condena

**INTRODUCCION: CONDENA**

Aún desconocía hacia donde me llevaban. Sentía miedo, pero había en mayor concentración una furia desgarradora que me impulsaba a atacar a mis apresaros. Sin embargo, sabía que si me oponía, acabarían con mi vida en cuestión de segundos como lo hicieron con mis compañeros. Eran demasiados y claramente no había posibilidades, así que me resigné a obedecer lo que me habían impuesto sin ninguna oposición, aunque estaba casi segura que solamente estaba prolongando unos cuantos minutos más mi existencia.

Llegamos a un pueblo, el cual había escuchado tenía el nombre de Forks, un lugar el cual, pese a mi irritación, me agradó. Jamás antes había visto un lugar tan magnifico, tenía un cielo completamente nublado y un clima húmedo el cual le daba a la tierra un olor realmente sensacional. Por un momento se me olvidó que seguramente ese bosque tan hermoso sería el lugar donde yacerían mis cenizas. Me sorprendió que las dos fuertes manos me arrastraban más y más adentro y que aun nos seguían los otros tres vampiros que venían detrás, comandados por el anciano, _¡rayos!_ Definitivamente no tendría opción de sobrevivir, y aunque era imposible que me cansara, la situación se estaba tornando cada vez más irritante y la paciencia era algo que no se me daba bien.

Di un suspiro y les dediqué una mirada envenenada a los _"gentiles"_ vampiros que sostenían tan "delicadamente" mis ambos brazos

"Hemos llegado" – dijo uno de ellos dirigiéndose a su amo, un vampiro anciano de cabello negro y largo, el cual respondía al nombre de Aro.

Dirigí mi vista hacia delante para ver el lugar en el cual mi existencia se desvanecería: un grupo de cinco vampiros llamó mi atención, _¿mas vampiros?_ ¿De que se trataba todo esto? ¿No eran ya suficientes los seis que venían junto a mí? Los analicé en cuestión de un segundo.

Uno de ellos alto, con el cabello rubio que parecía un sol, sostenía de la mano a una vampira pequeña con cabello castaño y ondulado. A su lado, estaba otra pareja de vampiros, el joven tenía el cabello largo y del color de la miel mientras su compañera se veía frágil, con el cabello negro peinado en rebeldes puntas y, por ultimo, un chico de estilo desgarbado, con el cabello color bronce, alto y de figura estética. Por un momento se me olvidó que me quedaban solo unos segundos; aunque los cinco eran hermosos, con ojos de color oro liquido, _él_ era más que eso. La palabra _hermoso_ no le hacía justicia a ese rostro tan perfecto.

Nos miraba con cierto recelo, con una duda crispada en sus ojos, que se dirigían rápidamente al rostro de cada uno de los hombres que me encarcelaban. Su cabello despeinado se movía por el viento que soplaba, y vi como sus manos se cerraban en un puño cuando poso su vista en mí.

"Aro" – saludó el vampiro de cabello rubio mientras se dirigía hacia el anciano con una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar cierta intriga en su rostro

"Carlisle" – dijo el interpelado mientras avanza con las manos extendidas hacia delante – "me da tanto gusto el verte después de tantos años" – dijo mientras lo cubría con un abrazo y este era correspondido. Después de la bienvenida Aro continuo hablando

"Estimado amigo, sabes que no dejo mis tierras al menos que sea algo de suma importancia, vengo a pedirte un favor el cual puede perturbar la estabilidad de tu ya gran clan" – explicó mientras miraba a las cuatro figuras completamente inmóviles que estaban a espaldas de quien suponía yo, era su líder

.

"Disculpa mi falta de educación" – dijo Carlisle – "te presento a mi familia" - _¿familia?. _Extraño. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a un vampiro emplear esa palabra para referirse a su clan – Eella es Esme, mi esposaE – dijo mientras caminaba hacia su compañera y la tomaba de las manos – "y ellos son Alice, Jasper" – continuó mientras señalaba a la otra joven pareja quienes asintieron en forma de saludo – "y él es Edward"– señaló al joven vampiro de cabello cobrizo. Aro se acercó a los antes mencionados y con un gesto apestosamente cordial les tendió la mano a cada uno de ellos.

"Me da gusto que mi querido amigo haya tenido la fortuna de encontrar a seres quienes al igual que el, estén dispuestos a reprimir su sed".

No entendí lo antes dicho, mas bien, no entendía que pasaba, pero mi mente no estaba para descifrar acertijos, tenía poco tiempo antes de que me volviera ceniza y me estaba preparando psicológicamente para hacerme a la idea

"Y bien, Aro" – prosiguió Carlisle – "Continúa. Tenías algo que pedirme, y estaré gustoso de ayudarte si esta en mis manos."

Aro camino hacia mí con gran elegancia y ordenó a sus acompañantes que me arrastraran más hacia delante.

"Carlisle, vengo de un juicio ejercido hacia un clan de vampiros rebeldes" – dijo el líder mientras se acercó hasta estar a mi lado – "se alimentaban ya no por necesidad, si no por diversión. Acabaron con aldeas enteras, alimentándose diariamente" – prosiguió con tono molesto – "como sabes, mi buen amigo, es la obligación de Los Vulturius ejercer justicia ante este tipo de actos ya que respetamos la vida humana lo mas que podemos. Si bien también hemos arrancado vidas humanas es por necesidad y no por placer, como éste clan solía hacerlo, sin embargo, esta chica es inocente de alguna manera" – posó su mano en mi rostro y yo la rechacé con un movimiento brusco de mi cara. Aro continuó, haciendo caso omiso de mi rechazo – "con la falsa esperanza de encontrar una justificación a tal acto, comencé a leer la mente de cada uno de ellos y, para pena mía, todos sabían perfectamente lo que estaban cometiendo. Todos provenían de clanes distintos, los cuales habían abandonado ante la expectativa de no tener limitaciones al saciar su sed, todos, querido amigo, menos esta jovencita. Pude leer en la mente de su ya fallecido líder, Daniel, que fue él quien la convirtió y no le dio a saber ninguna de nuestras reglas. Desde su nacimiento como vampiro solo se le enseñó a saciar su sed tal y como la sentía, a no tener ningún tipo de sensibilidad hacia la especie humana. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo de que no tiene conciencia de todo esto y que lo correcto es darle una oportunidad, además de que tiene cierto don el cual ha despertado en mí un gran interés.

"¿Un don?" – lo interrumpió el vampiro de cabello color miel. El comentario de Aro se le había hecho extraño, al igual que a mi. ¿Yo un don?

"Así es joven Jasper, así como tú, tú bella pareja y tu hermano, Edward, esta chica posee un don."

Seguía sin entender, ¿de que dones hablaba este tipo? Me estaba irritando mas y un leve gruñido salio de mi pecho provocando que las manos que estaban aferradas a mi brazo me apretaran aun más

"Se que lo que te voy a pedir es una locura amigo mío" – prosiguió Aro dirigiéndose a Carlisle – "ella necesita obtener un autocontrol, sin embargo, dudo mucho que con nosotros lo logre ya que consumimos sangre humana a diferencia de ustedes, talvez si la dejáramos un tiempo bajo su tutoría, lograran establecer algo del control que ustedes manejan…"

"¡¡De ninguna manera!!" – la voz me sobresaltó, ya que salió con un rugido del pecho de alguien, giré mi rostro para averiguar quién se había negado de tal forma y me di cuenta que era el chico de cabello cobrizo – "Carlisle, no puedes aceptar esta locura, es un riesgo para todos nosotros."

"Edward, hijo" – le respondió calmadamente el rubio vampiro – "¿Por qué pones objeciones?"

"No le puedo leer la mente, no se lo que piensa, no podemos arriesgarnos de tal manera" – contestó el interpelado presionando los puños y mirándome con una ira la cual me puso tan nerviosa que le gruñí.

"Edward" – llamó Aro calmadamente mientras con una mano me hacia una señal, con la cual intento tranquilizar mis gruñidos – "sé que es mucho lo que les estoy pidiendo a ti y a tu familia, pero no encuentro otra manera, esta jovencita no logra controlarse en cuanto huele la sangre humana, mi clan no podrá controlarla siempre y somos pocos pacientes, la única salida que queda ante su rechazo será el matarla."

Me tensé ante estas palabras, y no se que vio Edward en mi rostro que deshizo sus puños e inclinó la cabeza para ya no ver a nadie.

"¿Y bien?" – preguntó Aro al no obtener respuesta de ninguno de los vampiros.

"Intentaremos ayudarte" – respondió Carlisle – "sin embargo, no asumimos la total responsabilidad si no logramos tenerla en control".

"¡Claro que no!" – dijo con asombro el anciano – "no amigo mío, claro que no, en dado caso que esto no funcione, sabes donde localizarme y nosotros nos haremos cargo sin que ustedes tengan ningún tipo de responsabilidad en ello".

"Todo saldrá bien" – afirmó la pequeña vampiro de cabello oscuro dedicándome una sonrisa.

"En realidad les agradezco su ayuda" – mientras decía esto Aro hizo una señal para que me soltaran y yo caí de rodillas – "nos retiramos, muchacha" – dijo mientras se inclinaba para hablarme – "trata de ser conciente en todo esto, recuerda que es tu única oportunidad para salvarte" –

Dicho esto, se marcharon. No me molesté en mirarlo, simplemente seguí con las manos enterradas en la tierra reteniendo un gruñido de furia. Una mano pequeña toco la mía y acto reflejo mi separé y me preparé para atacar, pero una sonrisa despreocupada y calida me calmo.

"Tranquila, no te haremos daño" – dijo mientras la que se llamaba Alice, se acercaba y me tenida la mano – "ven, vamos, te mostraremos la casa y te instalaremos en ella."

Giré mi cabeza para ver a Carlisle y Esme, quienes me miraban con una sonrisa de bienvenida pero había cautela en sus ojos. También vi con el rabillo del ojo a Edward quien estaba con gesto serio y me seguía observando con cierta desconfianza. Me levanté rechazando la ayuda de Alice quien a pesar de ello, no había borrado la sonrisa de su pequeño rostro. Me dirigí hacia ellos viendo hacia todos lados, desconfiando de todos, concentrada en mis sentidos para prevenir cualquier ataque. Cuando entré, se me hizo extremadamente raro el lugar. La casa parecía la de cualquier humano, grande y amueblada, toda pintada de color blanco y muy limpia.

-"Edward, ¿Podrías llevarla a conocer la casa por favor?" – preguntó Esme mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa. Edward solo se limito a asentir.

- "Vamos" – no fue una pregunta. Era una orden, lo cual me molestó, más no lo di a demostrar, al menos no con palabras. Lo seguí, pero no me dio la espalda. Hacia bien, estaba conteniéndome para no atacarlo, sabia que si hacia eso, mi existencia ya no tendría otra oportunidad. Subimos unas escaleras de caracol hasta llegar al tercer piso de esa enorme casa, nos detuvimos al final del pasillo y Edward abrió una enorme puerta.

- "Esta será tu habitación" – me dijo mientras yo veía asombrada el cuarto con una enorme ventana al fondo. No hablé. De hecho, no había dicho nada desde que me habían capturado. Solo caminé, por puro instinto, al deleitarme con el hermoso paisaje del bosque que se podía apreciar desde ese lugar.

- "¿Edward?" – llamaron desde afuera, recocí la voz, era la de Alice quien había abierto ya la puerta y asomado su rostro – "¿interrumpo? Solo vengo a traerte un poco de ropa para que te cambies esos harapos" – dijo mirando con repugnancia mi vestimenta, ¿Qué tenia de malo? Una ventaja de ser vampiro era que nuestro cuerpo no sudaba y no le veía nada repugnante a mis pantalones, camisa de manga larga y botas negras. Si bien estaban un poco desgastados, aún no veía la necesidad de cambiarla, me había gustado mucho, se la había quitado a una de mis presas tenía ya cerca de un mes y aun no había encontrado a otra con la misma simetría, o al menos parecida.

- "Aquí te dejo esto" – dijo mientras colocaba sobre un sofá unos pantalones negros y una blusa morada – "te lo puedes poner después de darte un baño, te sentirás mejor" – dijo con una sonrisa. _¿Un baño? ¿Desde cuando los vampiros se bañan_? Nosotros no teníamos las mismas necesidades de los humanos. No sudábamos, no llorábamos, no comíamos, no teníamos necesidad de ir al baño, ni de dormir, ¿estaba esta vampira en su sano juicio? Sin embargo, no estaba de humor para ponerme a discutir el tema, agarré una toalla la cual me tendió y me dirigí hacia donde se suponía estaba la regadera

"Espera" - exclamó mientras se adelantaba y abría la llave del agua caliente y el agua fría – "el agua tibia te relaja los músculos" – me limite a mirarla mientras me desvestía. Aunque desde mi nacimiento como vampira no me había bañado, sabía lo que se tenía que hacer y me ofendió su comportamiento, me trataba como si no supiera como usar siquiera una lámpara.

Debo admitir que la chica tenía razón, la ducha fue relajante, el agua caliente provocaba una sensación agradable en mi frío cuerpo. No tardé mucho, en cuanto terminé de vestirme con la ropa que me habían dejado colgada en el perchero, me cepillé el cabello y me maquille de forma habitual, salí, Alice estaba sentada en el sofá y Edward se había retirado.

"Vaya, la ropa que te quedo justo a tu medida" – dijo orgullosa – "ven, Carlisle nos esta esperando en el comedor, quiere tener una platica con todos nosotros"

La seguí sin decir palabra alguna aun, en el primer piso, había una división de la casa, la cual tenía un enorme y lujoso comedor redondo en el cual se hallaban Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Edward y dos vampiros mas a los cuales no conocía. En cuanto entramos Carlisle se levanto y amablemente fue a mi lado y me invito a sentarme, se me hizo extraño el que un grupo de vampiros tuviera un comedor, pero ya no me sorprendió tanto, había caído en la cuenta de que no era un clan de vampiros normales; ya que estaba sentada, Carlisle comenzó a hablar con sus manos cruzadas sobre la mesa.

"Aún no conoces a mis otros dos hijos" – comenzó – "ellos son Emmet y Rosalie" –el primer mencionado era un enorme vampiro con unos músculos que me pusieron nerviosa, se notaba a simple vista que era demasiado fuerte, tenia el cabello rizado, pero a pesar de su aspecto fornido, me dedico una sonrisa enorme y amistosa, la cual me hubiera gustado corresponderle, pero no pude, ya que en ese momento gire mi cabeza para observar a la que respondía por el nombre de Rosalie, solo una palabra la describía mejor: magnifica, los vampiros por naturaleza resultábamos atractivos pero ella era mucho mas que eso, de cabellera rubia y ondulada que le caía hasta su esbelta cintura, de ojos seductores aunque a mi me miraron con ira.

"Esta es mi familia" – prosiguió – "y tu ahora formas parte de ella" – me sorprendió lo que había dicho pero no lo di a notar – "sabemos que todo esto es nuevo y extraño, y que has tenido una mala formación como vampira, lo cual casi te cuesta la vida, sin embargo, estamos dispuestos a ayudarte para que tengas un mejor autocontrol, sabemos que será difícil ya que estas acostumbrada a beber sangre humana, pero confiamos en que serás conciente y pondrás mucho de tu parte. Ya te habrás dado cuenta que no somos como los vampiros que conoces y has convivido, pero, independientemente del lugar donde vivimos y que no somos nómadas, hay una diferencia mas marcada aun: nosotros no nos alimentamos de sangre humana, y convivimos con ellos" – mi cara no pudo ocultar la sorpresa y la incredibilidad y Carlisle sonrío ante mi expresión – "sé que es difícil de creer y comprender, pero así es, nos alimentamos de sangre de animales, estoy conciente de que a ti no te va a causar mucha gracia ya que sabemos que el olor y el sabor no se compara con la de los humanos, sin embargo, mi familia y yo nos negamos a dar caza a lo que alguna vez fuimos y fue nuestra familia y tu te limitaras a hacer lo mismo… Por ahora, no nos arriesgaremos a que mantengas contacto con los humanos ya que tu autocontrol no te lo permitiría, sin embargo en cuanto veamos que es prudente, te pondremos a prueba" – todos esperaron a que dijera algo, sin embargo, la única reacción que tuve ante todo esto fue empuñar mis manos, no lograba comprender que hacia aquí sentada con unos vampiros dementes, beber sangre de animales, convivir con humanos, ¡rayos! Jamás imagine tales casos.

"Nos gustaría que nos dijeras tu nombre" – dijo Esme con un tono empalagoso. No respondí – "será cuando tu quieras" – repuso con amabilidad. Oi como Rosalie se levantaba bruscamente de la silla y se marchaba azotando la puerta.

"Pues bien, espero hayas comprendido y estés dispuesta a aceptar nuestras reglas muchacha" – dijo Carlisle mientras se levantaba – "siéntete en tu casa, por el momento estarás bajo vigilancia de Edward, así que no intentes nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, recuerda que los Vulturius no son pacientes".

Observé callada y con las manos aun en puño como todos desalojaban la sala y me quedaba sola, sentí que me ardían los ojos, no sabia que hacer, deje de respirar para contener la ira que había en mi y pude sentir como mi garganta ardía, tenia sed, habían pasado ya tres días sin beber sangre alguna. Me erguí de la silla, dispuesta a salir a cazar cuando alguien me bloqueó el paso.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" – preguntó Edward. Le gruñí, enseñándole los dientes, en forma de amenaza, más no se movió – "te hice una pregunta" –recordó, mientras me dirigía una mirada fría la cual fue correspondida de la misma manera. Me ardieron las manos, por un momento pensé en arrancarle la cabeza, pero el fuego de mi garganta me quemo de tal manera que me caí de rodillas frente a él, con la mano debajo de mi barbilla.

"¿Te sientes bien?" – lo miré con fuego en los ojos, dispuesta a, mínimo, desgarrar su piel con mis uñas pero su mirada me detuvo. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío y el oro liquido de sus ojos me hipnotizo por un momento - "¿tienes sed verdad?" – preguntó mientras me tomaba la mano con la que sostenía fuertemente la garganta y me ayudo a ponerme de pie – "sígueme" – ordenó, mientras me dirigía fuera de la casa.

Salimos al bosque, la brisa de la noche acariciaba mi rostro y la belleza de lo que mis ojos veían, por un momento, calmo mi sed, seguimos caminado, después de unos segundos, oí como una manada de ciervos estaba del otro lado de un río

"Nosotros podemos aguantar hasta una semana sin beber sangre, pero en tu caso es diferente…Esta noche será tu primera caza herbívora" – informó con una sonrisa

En ese momento sentí un olor, el cual no se me hizo apetitoso en lo absoluto, pero prometía aliviar el ardor de mi garganta, así que me entregue a mis instintos y me limité a cazar. La sangre de esos ciervos no sabía ni la mitad de bien que la de los humanos, pero calmo mi sed, Edward cazo conmigo pero, a diferencia, le bastaron nada mas tres ciervos mientras yo devore alrededor de unos seis.

-"¿Qué tal?" – preguntó cuando nos dirigíamos de regreso a la casa. No contesté. Iba con la vista dirigida hacia el suelo, si bien ya no sentía el fuego arder con fuerza en mi garganta, eso no quitaba lo poco agradable que me parecía el tener que regresar a ese extraño lugar.

Edward no dijo nada después, pero antes de llegar a la casa se paro frente a mí bloqueándome otra vez el paso_. ¿Y ahora qué?,_ pensé

-"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar callada?" – reprochó con tono irritado, lo cual no me gusto, _¿Qué se creía el para hablarme de ese modo?_ – "Contesta" – abrí más los ojos ante esta palabra. Era una orden, y si algo me molestaba era eso_: recibir órdenes_, lo cual había hecho desde hacía ya tres días y no estaba dispuesta a recibir ni una sola más. Y menos por un estupido vampiro vegetariano.

- "Quítate de mi camino" – solté con voz afilada y con la mirada fija en la suya. Al oír eso, sus labios se le curvaron hacia arriba lo cual me hubiera hecho cambiar de color por el coraje de haber podido. ¿Qué tenia de gracioso? Fruncí el seño ante su reacción y eso le pareció divertir aun más

- "Lo siento" – dijo mientras contenía claramente una carcajada – "no me esperaba que esas palabras fueran lo primero que ibas a decir"

Era un estupido. En la mañana me había rechazado, en la tarde se había comportado distante, tenía horas había sido amable, hacía minutos se había creído mi patrón y ahora se reía de mí. Era demasiado, pero, aunque quise que me furia creciera de tal modo como para tener el valor de atacarlo, está no apareció. Había cierta indignación, pero su sonrisa había provocado algo en mi, que reprimía el deseo de hacerle daño, así que lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue empujarlo para que dejara de bloquear mi camino y entrar a la casa.

Entré en mi supuesta habitación y azote la puerta, estaba furiosa, pero no con él, si no conmigo y no sabia exactamente el por qué. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que alguien tocara la puerta, ¿Qué diablos querían ahora?, me levanté bruscamente y abrí la puerta de tajo y ahí estaba otra vez el con rostro divertido.

- "Déjame recordarte que soy tu vigilante esta noche" – dijo mientras entraba a la habitación y despreocupadamente se sentaba en el sofá. Se tenía que aburrir de un momento a otro. No pensaba dirigirle una palabra más, esa era mi decisión, la cual flaqueo cuando vi lo que sostenía en sus manos, era una recopilación de unas obras de William Shakespeare, me acerqué instintivamente para comprobar mis sospechas

"Es una recopilación de algunas obras de William Shakespeare" – explicó con tono casual sin dirigirme la mirada.

"Ya lo sé" –

Giró su rostro con los ojos más abiertos. Supuse que se debía por la sorpresa – "¿Lo conoces?" – Preguntó con un tono de incredibilidad en su aterciopelada voz, que me molestó – "vaya, no me esperaba eso" – dijo regresando la vista a las paginas del libro, con gesto desinteresado..

"Parece que aquí todos piensan que soy una clase de cavernícola" – dije. Sonrío ante el tono que había empleado y lo miré con desaprobación

"Lo siento" – el tono de su voz sonaba amable – "no es que pensemos eso, simplemente… tu falta de comunicación no nos permite el conocerte, por ejemplo, aun no se cual es tu nombre" – dijo con una voz aterciopelada la cual me desconectó de mis sentidos por un segundo.

"Bella" – murmuré en mi trance de deslumbramiento y me arrepentí automáticamente expresando mi descontento empuñando mis manos y girando mi rostro para no verle más.

"Bella" – repitió – "me imagino que sabes lo descortés que estas siendo con mi familia al comportante de una manera tan tajante" – soltó de repente con tono de reproche. Eso me molesto, ¿ahora me iba a decir que hacía bien y que no? Ya no me podía quedar callada, quería gritarle al menos a él lo que sentía.

"No me interesa el como se sienta tu familia, fue decisión suya el aceptarme, yo no los obligué absolutamente en nada, además, ¿como quieres que me comporte? ¡¿Que les aplauda la extraña obsesión que sienten por los humanos?! ¡¿Que les haga reverencia por beber la asquerosa sangre de venados?! – su expresión se había tornado seria, en su mirada había una chispa de ira la cual estaba intentando contener. Sin embargo, no me detuve – "no veo el por que tenga que preocuparme por ser o no cortes con unos vampiros absurdos que juegan a ser humanos" – dije alzando la barbilla en tono desafiante a su mirada.

"Nos debes la vida" – siseó – "si no fuera por la bondad de Carlisle ahora fueras ceniza."

"Preferiría ser ceniza a arrastrarme por la tierra bebiendo sangre de animal" – esas palabras finalmente desataron su furia. Sentí como Edward rugía y medio segundo después, me tenía encarcelada entre sus brazos y la pared.

"Así que prefieres ser ceniza que llevar en tus venas sangre de animales" – retó mientras sus labios bajaban a mi cuello. No contesté, su aliento me había dejado pasmada en ese momento, era tan dulce y fresco que me hizo estremecer – "¿Tienes miedo?" –preguntó amenazante y no sé si, conciente o inconcientemente, su voz tenía un toque demasiado seductor

"¡Suéltame!" – exclamé cuando pude poner mis ideas en orden y empecé a forcejear inútilmente contra sus duros brazos – "¡Suéltame!" – ordené de nuevo mientras le enterraba las uñas en los antebrazos

"¡No te voy a soltar!" – discutió, sin hacer gesto de dolor alguno – "te voy a hacer un favor: no permitiré que vuelvas a rebajar tu ego de vampiro bebiendo sangre de venado" – su voz era furiosa e indignada, claramente mis palabras le había hecho enojar. Sus dedos acariciaban mi cuello y sus labios rozaban suavemente mi garganta. En ese momento, no sentí miedo, solo un deseo y una satisfacción enorme, como nunca la había sentido antes por el roce de una piel.

Cerré mis ojos por la oleada de emociones y respiré con mas rapidez, en ese momento, sentí como su aliento se fusionó con el mío y al abrir mis ojos tenía su rostro a menos de dos centímetros de mi

"Dices que prefieres dejar de existir que a respetar la vida humana y ¡mírate!, tiemblas como una chiquilla miedosa y cobarde"

"No te tengo miedo" – contradije entrecortadamente. Tenía suerte que había mal interpretado mi reacción con miedo y no con lo que en realidad sentía – "ya déjame en paz" – pedí mientras otra vez empezaba a empujarlo y como antes, de nada servia mi esfuerzo.

Después de dos segundos se retiró sin decir palabra alguna. Confundida por lo que había sentido hacía segundos me senté ocultando mi cara entre mis piernas y sin verle a los ojos


	2. Planes a la deriva

**Edward POV**

Sus palabras me habían hecho enojar. Había ofendido a mi familia, quien le había abierto las puertas de esta casa para darle otra oportunidad, ¿con esas palabras agradecía nuestra hospitalidad? En ningún momento pensé hacerle daño en realidad, pero tampoco estaba en mis planes el sentir lo que había sentido hacía ya unos minutos.

Al tener rozando su cuerpo contra el mío, una corriente eléctrica recorrió cada uno de mis poros. Su aliento fresco me hizo perder la cabeza una milésima de segundo, la cual espero no se haya dado cuenta.

Ya me había fijado antes de que Bella tenía algo peculiar: a pesar de ese aire salvaje y distante, su rostro me transmitía una ternura y una fragilidad que me incitaba a querer protegerla y, el tenerla tan cerca de mi, me habían provocado un deseo jamás antes sentido.

Luché por continuar con mi dialogo, sin mucho éxito realmente. En cambio, aproveché cada segundo para sentir su piel en mis dedos y labios. Inconcientemente acerqué mi rostro, tan cerca, que mi boca hubiera podido rozar la suya sin ningún problema, pero me contuve. Estaba mal, lo sabía. Bella nos odiaba, y estaba seguro que aprovecharía mi debilidad a su favor. Era astuta, y su mejor carta era que no le podía leer el pensamiento. Me dolió y me costó demasiado el alejarme de ella, pero lo hice… aún sin entender bien el por qué de tanto esfuerzo.

**Bella POV**

La mañana llegó lenta. Cada minuto que pase con él en esa habitación estuvo a punto de volverme loca. Aun podía imaginar el sabor de sus labios en los míos, aun sentía su respiración contra mi garganta…

Después de esa discusión, Edward y yo no nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra durante los primeros cuatro meses. En ese tiempo, la relación con el resto de su familia, los Cullen, había mejorado. Cada día me daba convencía más de que me había equivocado al pensar lo peor de ellos. Alice era demasiado agradable al igual que Jasper, quienes eran con los que más platicaba. Emmet, siempre me hacia sonreír, y aunque no tenia la misma relación de amistad con Rosalie al igual que Alice, tenía semanas que había dejado de mirarme de manera imponente. Esme y Carlisle eran personas extraordinarias, las cuales se sentaban a platicar conmigo sobre los humanos, y la vida que llevaban. Me había enterado que los cinco hermanos solían asistir a la preparatoria de Forks y Carlisle trabajaba en el hospital de la localidad. Había nacido en mí, un respeto enorme hacia ellos, y aunque el deseo por la sangre humana seguía tan vivo como antes, había empezado a ver a los humanos de la forma en que ellos los veían. Estaba conciente de que mis primeras palabras descriptivas sobre ellos habían sido completamente erróneas y entendía el resentimiento que Edward tenía conmigo.

Edward… La relación con él no cambio en absoluto después de esa discusión, no nos dirigíamos la palabra al menos que fuera para casos realmente necesarios. Él solo se limitaba a cuidarme de noche y a llevarme a cazar cuando sentía sed. Ese era todo tipo de interacción que teníamos, sin embargo algo dentro de mí crecía por él. Trataba de ser cuidadosa al no demostrar que su voz me era mas familiar que la de los demás y su mirada detenía mi respiración. Luchaba por concentrarme cada vez que estábamos solos para no cometer la imprudencia de que mis manos rozaran la pálida piel de su cara.

Aquella noche decidí salir a caminar por el bosque, tenía que despejar mi mente, ya no me debía permitir el pensar en Edward de esa manera, estaba pasando un limite y me estaba doliendo, era un dolor insoportable, más insoportable que el ardor de la sed. Caminaba tratando de transportar mis pensamientos en otra cosa, cuando llegó a mí ese olor: dulce y calido… _apetecible_. Se me hizo agua la boca a pesar que apenas ayer había salido a cazar. Corrí hasta encontrar en medio del bosque un grupo de jóvenes que estaban acampando, los ojos me ardieron, muy dentro de mi recordé las palabras de Carlisle y Esme: _"Nosotros fuimos humanos también alguna vez Bella, aunque lo desconozcamos, tenemos descendientes, y en sus venas corre la misma sangre que alguna vez corrió por nuestro cuerpo" "El hecho de ser lo que somos, no significa que no podamos vivir en paz con ellos, los limites los hacemos nosotros",_ Todo lo que los Cullen habían hecho por mi, me retenía: las tardes y noches en las que Alice y yo platicábamos y reíamos, los juegos de ajedrez con Jasper, las bromas de Emmet, la primera sonrisa que Rose me dedicó, los abrazos tan tiernos de Esme, las sabias palabras de Carlisle… la mirada de Edward.

Pero el monstruo me incitaba a saciar mi sed reprimida. No era la primera vez desde hacía ya cuatro meses que mi naturaleza se rebelaba ante este deseo. Recordé vagamente el día en que mi desesperación no pudo más y Salí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas hacía una cabaña la cual se encontraba a no mas de siete kilómetros. Corría decidida a beber la sangre de la familia que ahí vivía, pero Edward lo impidió justo a tiempo. Recordé que me rodó con sus brazos que yo enloquecidamente trataba de deshacer, esa noche lo había lastimado, lo había mordido en ambos extremidades en un arranque de desesperación por librarme de ellos, pero aun así, no me soltó.

Me arrastró hacia la casa de vuelta y me encerró en su recamara… _"Bella contrólate"_ me había dicho con voz preocupada mientras yo me movía de un lado a otro como una leona enjaulada, _"Bella, tranquila, recuerda que es tu existencia lo que depende de tu autocontrol". _Había puesto sus manos alrededor mío mientras me acercaba a su pecho, recordé lo calido que me pareció su cuerpo y poco a poco el ritmo de su respiración había calmado mi furia…

Pero Edward no estaba esta vez para detenerme. Caminé y estaba dispuesta atacar cuando unos brazos de hierro me encarcelaron, estaba entregada completamente a mis instintos y luché por deshacer el obstáculo que impedía mi objetivo, la celda se deshizo cuando ya estábamos a varios kilómetros de mi presa. Giré mi cuerpo hacia lo que me había impedido saciar mi sed y un gruñido feroz salió de mi pecho.

Una parte de mi conciencia reconoció a quien estaba a unos pasos de mí. Era Edward, quien no tenía intención alguna de atacarme, solo me miraba preocupado, con las manos en alto, sin señal alguna de intentar defenderse. Intenté controlarme, más no pude, salté sobre él aventándolo sobre un árbol y cuando lo vi yacido en el suelo me dispuse a acabar a atarcarlo… Fue entonces, cuando le gruñí tan cerca de su rostro, que mi conciencia regresó al ver su sonrisa mientras no oponía resistencia alguna por evitar su muerte.

Me retiré bruscamente de él y me acurruqué temblorosa, bajo un árbol, sollozando. Los ojos me ardían y sentí frío por primera vez. Sentí una mano sobre mi cabeza y levanté la vista, ahí estaba él, en sus ojos estaba el liquido dorado que curaba todo tipo de ansiedad en mi. Volví a bajar la mirada al recordar que estuve a punto de destruir la vida de lo que ahora era mi vida.

"Bella, ¿estas bien?" – Su voz. Su aterciopelada voz, era mi melodía favorita, ya no podía seguir engañándome, todo lo que él me provocaba era por que lo amaba, por que daría mi vida por él, y hacía unos segundos lo había atacado – "Bella" – repitió en un susurro – "mírame…" - subí la mirada, avergonzada, y me encontré con su rostro perfecto tan cerca del mío que me sentí aun mas miserable. No me pude contener y me lancé a sus brazos sin importarme que me rechazara.

"Perdóname Edward" – pedí contra su pecho, esperando el doloroso momento en el que me separara, pero no fue así – "perdóname, por favor, no quería, no era mi intención…"

"Shh… calla Bella" – interrumpió mientras besaba mi cabello. Me tomó desprevenida y alcé mi mirada para ver si era el quien me estaba abrazando en realidad, su rostro quedo tan cerca del mío que sentí su aliento embriagador.

"¿Edward, porque no te defendiste?, pude haberte hecho daño…" - el roce de sus dedos en mi rostro interrumpieron mis palabras.

"Bella, no me importaría morir en tus manos" – confesó en un susurro, mirándome a los ojos. Dejé de respirar en ese momento. Instintivamente me impulsé para levantarme, no quería que se percatara de lo débil que era bajo el sonido de su voz y el roce de su piel. Pero el fue más rápido y colocó sus brazos de forma en que me era imposible moverme. – "Bella no huyas, pudiste haberme matado, pero te detuviste, dime porqué" – su mirada me tenía hechizada y me quede sin palabras – "Bella" – insistió, con ese tono de voz tan bajo y tan seductor que me hizo estremecer – "Bella, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Yo…" - no sabía que decir – "no quiero decepcionar a tu familia" – solté, desviando la mirada de su rostro – "jamás vuelvas a interferir de esa manera Edward" – continué con tono tajante al recordar su nulo esfuerzo de evitar mi ataque. Edward no respondió, me miraba de una manera extraña, como si buscara algo en mí pupilas…

**Edward POV**

En esos cuatro meses me había dado cuenta que Bella era una chica buena, tratando de ocultar la belleza de su alma en esa mascara de frialdad creada desde su nacimiento como vampira.

Aun así, me asustaba lo que su mirada me provocaba, lo frecuente que se encontraba en mis "_sueños_" y la ansiedad que tenía cuando no estaba junto a mi. Bella se había ganado el cariño de todos, principalmente el de Alice y Esme, pero en mí, se había ganado algo más, algo que, aunque no latía, sentía que estaba vivo gracias a ella: mi corazón.

Aunque casi no habláramos, sentía cada vez mas la necesidad de ver sus ojos, los cuales daban a conocer sus emociones; su sonrisa tímida y reprimida; su frágil andar, su suave piel… el ver a Bella se había convertido, para mí, una droga, la cual ingería en secreto sin que nadie, mas que yo, lo supiera… desde Sabía perfectamente que cuidaría de ella, sin importarme nada mas…

Esa noche había notado que Bella salía a caminar en el bosque y la seguí, todavía no tenia mucho autocontrol y sentí repentinamente una fuerte oleada de angustia. Bella empezó a correr mientras a mí llegaba un olor exquisito… _oh no_ pensé, mientras me impulsaba para seguirla, cuando la encontré, estaba de pie, con las manos empuñadas, claramente, debatiéndose entre si cazar o no. Me quedé petrificado viéndola. Por un momento, me olvidé del motivo por el cual la seguía y ya que pude ver que en su cara había un gesto el cual me hacia débil, un gesto de dolor…

Todo pasó rápidamente, Bella se abalanzo a los cinco jóvenes que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que sus vidas podrían acabar en unos cuantos segundos. Me impulsé para alcanzar su cuerpo y la arrastré hacia el bosque luchando contra su fuerza. No sé que paso, pero no me di cuenta cómo había llegado al suelo y Bella se encontraba con el gesto salvaje frente a mí, dispuesta a atacar. No pude moverme.

En ese momento me di cuenta que, amaba tanto a Bella, que no me importaba el daño que esto me hiciera. Sonreí fijando mi vista en su rostro para apreciar la belleza de éste, la mejor vista para dejar de existir… Después de todo, era afortunado, pensé… en menos de medio segundo, Bella se había separado de mi, me levanté desconcertado, ¿Qué le había pasado?, giré mi rostro para verla, estaba como una niña perdida y desconsolada bajo un árbol, me acerqué, ya que no soportaba verla así…

**Bella POV**

No pude soportar más su calida mirada. Sentía que mi corazón ya muerto iba a explotar… me alejé de él en un doloroso intento de ya no desear rozar sus labios

"Bella" - su voz apenas era un susurro y no se de donde obtuve fuerzas para no girar de nuevo hacia él – "Bella, espera" – sentí que caminaba detrás de mí, faltaba poco, lo sabía, para que mis fuerzas se doblegaran y me lanzara a sus brazos para confesarle mi amor. _No Bella, no seas tonta_ me dije, no iba a permitir esto, ya un gran fallo mío era el que sintiera aprecio por el resto de su familia y para colmo, me estuviera quemando de amor por él. No debía permitirme sentir todo esto, me haría débil al igual que ellos. _Débil _y un vampiro no debería darse el lujo de ser así…

"Bella, maldita sea, escúchame" – aún con la furia destilando por su garganta, su voz no podía dejar de ser un susurro. Estaba molesto y con justa razón, ya habíamos llegado a la casa y yo seguía sin verlo y sin dirigirle ninguna palabra – "¡Como quieras!" - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que regresara con grandes zancadas al bosque. Por uno memento pensé en ir a buscarlo, _no Bella, no más errores_, empuñé mis manos y me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

En cuanto llegué me recosté en el borde de la ventana para apreciar la luna. Esta noche había admitido a mi persona que amaba a ese tipo con rostro de ángel… lo sentía desde hacia meses, pero no lo había reconocido. Había tenido la esperanza de lograr controlar mis sentimientos, pero las cosas estaban peor que antes… al principio había tomado la decisión de largarme de esa casa, de huir y esconderme para que los Vulturis no me encontraran, pero mis planes flaquearon el misma día en que se visualizaron en mi mente: esa noche, Alice había preparado una fiesta de bienvenida para mi. No recordada que alguien hiciera eso por mí en mi vida humana (realmente recordaba muy cosas sobre ella) y mucho menos en mi vida como vampira. El gesto me trajo un sentimiento de culpa porque en esos días aun seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de ellos (a excepción de esa noche con Edward)… me dio unos deseos enormes de abrazar a Alice cuando se acerco con sus pasos de bailarina hacia mi, y con una de sus calidas sonrisas dijo "Bienvenida hermana" pero me contuve. Me limité a sonreírles, algo que, aunque tampoco estaba en mis planes, no pude retener. Esa noche me sentí bien al lado de ellos y una paz inundó mi cuerpo haciéndose notorio en mi rostro....

- "Bella" – dijo una voz de soprano tocando mi puerta interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones – Bella, ¿estas ahí? ¿Puedo entrar?

- "pasa Alice." - indiqué

"Bella" – murmuró mientras se sentaba junto a mi – "¿Qué paso con Edward?" – preguntó. ¡Diablos! Había olvidado que Alice podía ver el futuro (de manera a veces muy poco exacta) estaba segura que había visto como atacaba a su hermano y nuestra reciente pelea

"Salió al bosque" – contesté secamente, no quería darle explicaciones, mas bien, no quería hablar de él.

"Bella… ¿Por qué esquivas a mi hermano?" – respondió mientras buscaba mi mirada para comprobar la veracidad de mis palabras

"No esquivo a nadie" – me apresuré a contestar, Alice era muy persuasiva, se daría cuenta rápidamente de lo que sentía por su hermano al menor desliz que yo tuviera – "no tengo la culpa que se tome muy en serio su papel de niñero conmigo."

"No lo hace con intención de molestarte y lo sabes…" – recordó mientras se acercaba mas a mi – "¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad? No es tan malo como piensas" – alcé la mirada sorprendida por sus palabras ¿A que se refería? ¿Acaso había visto que estaba enamorada de su hermano?

"¿Qué me de una oportunidad para qué Alice?" – Contesté con tono distante – ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué saliera gritando de la casa ¡Edward te amo?!

"El destino no esta tallado en piedra Bella" – comentó – "pero no puedes dejar de amar a una persona por más que lo intentes" – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Se levantó con su acostumbrada agilidad y me dejó sola. Debí suponer que ella había visto todo desde hace tiempo, pero como ella misma había dicho, mi destino no estaba escrito del todo y no estaba dispuesta a dejarme doblegar todo por un estupido sentimiento… si lo que ella esperaba era que le confesara lo que sentía a su hermano, tendría que esperarme sentada, ya que de ninguna manera lo pensaba hacer… o talvez… _¡¡no, no, no!! ¡Bella!, ¡no puedes decirle que lo amas!_

Pasé no sé cuántas horas viendo la noche y sin llegar a ningún punto claro en mi mente… de pronto, escuché aquella melodía… la misma melodía que Edward solía tocar casi todas las noches.

Recordé la primera vez que lo vi tocar, fue en la misma noche en la que Edward, después de evitar que diera caza a la familia de la cabaña, me había dejado en la habitación. En ese momento no quería estar sola, así que bajé hacia la sala para buscarlo, y fue cuando lo encontré: se veía tan hermoso frente al gran piano de cola, reconocí la primera y segunda melodía, ambas hermosas y tocadas con gracia, pero fue la tercera, la misma que estaba escuchando en ese mismo momento, la más hermosa de todas ellas. Una melodía tierna, triste, llena de amor, con la cual, me embriaga de una paz exquisita. Desde que la escuché fue una droga para mí, la cual necesitaba día tras día, pero obviamente él nunca lo supo. Todas las noches esperaba con ansia a que fuera hacia su piano y tocara para mí (sabia perfectamente que no era así, pero en ese momento me permitía imaginar esa situación), lo escuchaba escondida desde algún lugar, y las noches que no la escuchaba sentía un gran hueco en mi ser…

La melodía me llamaba, siempre lo hacia, pero me retenía, sin embargo, esta noche, lo hacia con mas exigencia, gritaba mi nombre, y no podía rechazar ese llamado, así que me decidí a bajar a la sala. Y de nuevo la perfección de esa imagen me deleito, ¿Acaso nunca me acostumbraría ver a Edward?... tanta fue esta ves mi ensoñación que, por primera vez, sin darme cuenta claro esta, había llegado hasta el piano. Me percaté de lo que había hecho en una pequeña fracción de segundo en la que sus manos se habían detenido, me observó por un momento y empezó a tocar de nuevo…

**Edward POV**

Como todas las veces que tocaba, dejé que todos los sentimientos que tenía me embargaran, para crearlos en melodías, pero desde hacia ya casi cuatro meses, solo había una que resonaba una y otra vez…

Era la melodía que, secretamente, le había compuesto a Bella aquella noche que la vi tan indefensa. Cada vez que mis dedos se deslizaban por las teclas venía a mi mente la imagen de su rostro, sus grandes y expresivos ojos, el olor de su piel, el canto de su risa ¡cuanto la amaba! Pero ahora no era el momento para decírselo. Sabía que Bella se encontraba aun confundida y no quería hacerle daño, no quería que esto fuera mas difícil para ella… podía esperar… había esperado casi cien años por ella y ahora la tenía cerca, era cuestión de un poco mas de tiempo…

Un aroma tan bien conocido interrumpió mi concentración… era ella quien estaba de pie frente a mi, levemente recargada en el piano… ¿Acaso al fin había escuchado el llamado de mi música? La observé por un momento y empecé a tocar con mas pasión solo para ella, dibujando en mi imaginación gratos momentos que ella y yo pasaríamos si yo me atreviera a decirle que la amaba y, por supuesto, ella me aceptara… _¡tiempo Edward! Tiempo_… lo sabía, eso era lo más sensato por ahora…

Estuve tocando una y otra vez la misma melodía sin que Bella dijera una sola palabra, alce la vista para verla: tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro relajado, dejé de tocar ya que su belleza me desconectó de todo lo demás que me rodeaba…

"¿Pasa algo?" – su voz me hizo reaccionar

"No… ¿te gusta?" – necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba que me lo dijera, que me dijera si ella podía entender lo que estas notas gritaban, si ella había podido descifrar, al fin, todo lo que mi boca no era capaz de decir

"No esta mal" – respondió, como siempre, con sus aires de indiferencia – "¿Por qué dejaste de tocar?" – preguntó con el ceño fruncido e inclinándose un poco mas

"¿Quieres que siga tocando?" –

"No lo haces mal" – otra vez con su apatía – "pero si ya te aburriste, entonces me voy… no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí" – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar. Inmediatamente me levanté y la tomé de la mano para detenerla.

"¡No!… no te vayas… seguiré tocando" – prometí, mientras la conducía para que se sentara a mi lado y así lo hizo. Empecé a tocar con más animo que antes, con mas desenvoltura y sin pensar en nada más que en su calor… cuando la veía, la expresión de su rostro me hacia pensar que estaba en el cielo viendo a un ángel… brotó en mi la necesidad de decirle lo que sentía por ella, mis dedos crearon otra melodía, una nueva y mejor

**Bella POV**

En ese momento, si mi corazón hubiera estado vivo, se abría detenido para volver a latir con más fuerza…

Me había quedado como estatua, y por más que quise controlar lo que sentía en esos momentos, aquellas notas, más bellas que cualquier otro sonido, me había hecho alcanzar la gloria

Presentí lo que iba a pasar, su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío, que ya casi podía saborear el sabor de su boca, _retírate Bella_ dijo una voz dentro de mi… ¡¡_no seas tonta Bella!!, retírate ahora mismo!!_ … ¡No!!!... no me iba a retirar… no podía… la enigmática luz de su mirada me tenia acechada… ¡_mierda Bella! ¿Qué piensas decirle después de esto? _

Reaccioné…

Si bien quise probar ese veneno, que ahora lo tenia a solo unos centímetros de mi, sabia que después de hacerlo no iba a tener palabras para justificar mi acción y Edward se daría cuenta de lo que significaba para mi… alejé mi rostro para que su aliento me dejara de embriagar y así reunir fuerzas para levantarme y huir a mi recamara…

Pase la noche recordando e imaginando ese momento maravilloso si hubiera llegado al final, y los gratos pensamientos se desvanecían cuando recordaba que si le demostraba a Edward lo que sentía por él, me iba a condenar a una existencia que, si bien ahora la veía como una idea respetable, no era algo con lo que quisiera vivir toda mi eternidad… _¡No!_ Yo tenía planes mejores, ser libre y no estar sometida a reprimir mi sangre…


	3. Instintos

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba leyendo debajo de un enorme árbol que estaba frente a la casa. Había pasado ya una semana después de lo sucedido, para ser vampiro, el tiempo se me estaba pasando demasiado lento… había vivido ya veinte años sin cambiar. Recordé que, a estas alturas, debería ser una mujer de casi cuarenta. Traté varias veces el recordar algo de mi existencia humana pero era casi inútil, en ocasiones, venían vagos recuerdos, nada claro, y prefería no martirizar mi mente en ese tipo de cosas que ahora carecían de importancia… de hecho, de un tiempo acá, muchas cosas habían perdido importancia al lado de él…

- "¡¡ Bella!!" – el grito de Alice, que venia en compañía de Jasper, me sobresalto – "¡¡Bella!! ¡¡Te tengo buenas noticias!!"

"- ¿Qué paso Al?" – pregunté con una sonrisa. La alegría de su cara de duendecito era muy contagiadle – "¿Acaso hay una nueva inauguración de alguna tienda de ropa?"

- "¡¡No!! ¡¡Es algo mucho, mucho mejor!!" – sus ojos tenían un brillo excitante, lo cual me hizo preguntarme qué podría emocionarla mas que un día de compras. Miré a Jasper con la duda incrustada en mi rostro, éste sonreía al ver la expresión de su compañera y me dirigió otra a mí.

- "Alice esta contenta por que en un par de días retomaremos nuestra vida estudiantil – se adelantó Jasper a informar y Alice saltó sobre mí.

- "¡¿No es maravilloso?! ¡Al fin podremos interactuar con los humanos otra vez!"

- "Ahhh… que bien…" - fue lo único que en el momento pude responder. No podía entender la emoción del todo y la hipocresía jamás había sido una cualidad mía

- "Cuando estés preparada para estar cerca de los humanos por mas de seis horas, y seas capaz de controlar tu sed, podrás comprender lo maravilloso que es el ir a una escuela llena de humanos" – dijo Alice con una sonrisa al ver mi expresión – "no sé como es que a Edward no le puede parecer tan emocionante la idea, con su don, yo me entretendría leyendo que piensa cada persona que pasa a mi lado" – ese comentario me hizo sentir un hoyo en el estomago.

- "Edward… ¿Ira también?" – la pequeña de los Cullen me dirigió una mirada perspicaz por el tono de mi pregunta. _¡Ay Bella, que estupida eres! ¿No quieres preguntarle algo más sobre él? ¿De casualidad no quieres preguntarle dónde esta ahora? _– "Quiero decir… ¿todos van a ir?" – repuse, tratando de componer el tono de mi pregunta. Acción que no dio resultado

- "Claro que todos vamos a ir" – me contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco – "Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, y por supuesto… _EDWARD_" – giré mi vista hacia la ventana para que no notara que me había dado cuenta que había enmarcado perfectamente el nombre de su hermano

- "De hecho" – continúo Jasper con el juego que su compañera había iniciado – "_EDWARD_ fue hoy a hacer unos trámites necesarios para ingresar a la escuela"

- "¿Y por que no se habían inscrito antes?" – Pregunté con la esperanza de cambiar el tema – "desde que llegué no han ido a la escuela"

- "Bueno… es que al principio, no nos podíamos dar el lujo de estar lejos de ti" – respondió Alice – "nos dimos de baja, argumentando que saldríamos de viaje por unos meses, pero ahora ingresaremos de nuevo, claro, iniciando desde el año en que nos quedamos…" – agregó como quien no quiere la cosa – "a _EDWARD_ y mí, todavía nos falta un año más para terminar, por décima ocasión, la preparatoria"… - me di cuenta, por el tono que había usado de nuevo para el nombre de su hermano, que las cosas seguían igual que hacia unos segundos

- "Puede que para el siguiente año, ya estés preparada para ir a la escuela junto con Alice y _EDWARD_" – continuó Jasper con una sonrisa de complicidad hacia su amada

- "No me interesa ingresar a una escuela" – tajé, con tono frío, ya que me estaban irritando sus indirectas

- "No tienes de que preocuparte… _EDWARD_ te cuidara" – continuó Alice

- "No necesito que nadie y mucho menos _EDWARD"_ – dije a la defensiva y enmarcando con dures la ultima palabra – "me cuide"

- "No te enojes" – pidió Jasper quien seguro ya se había dado cuenta de mi estado de humor. Si, también el novio de Alice tenía un don: era capaz de sentir las emociones de los demás, y de la misma forma, las personas podían sentir lo que él quisiese, lo cual era muy útil en mi caso ya que en situaciones como esta, él sabia cuando los demás se estaban pasando con sus comentarios o actitudes y me estaban haciendo enojar y de paso ayudaba a que me tranquilizara mas rápido, tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora…

- "Bella…" - Alice puso una de sus pequeñas manos sobre mi hombro y me dirigía una mirada arrepentida – "lo siento... No es mi intención…"

- "No pasa nada" – interrumpí con una sonrisa para que no se sintiera mal, aquí la del problema era yo con mi humor tan poco tolerante – "es solo una broma, lo se, la que debe una disculpa soy yo por mis cambios de humor. Al escuchar esto Alice sonrío, pero al instante después, me miro con gesto serio, aunque amable."

- "Sabes que para ti, esto no es una broma" – dijo mientras me volvía a sonreír, pero en sus ojos se leía que estaba hablando muy en serio – "Jaz, ¿me acompañas? Yo también tengo que hacer unas compras. Vi en el rostro de Jasper un gesto de desconcierto, era claro que ni a él se le hacia muy grata la idea de ir con Alice a comprar"

- "¡Nos vemos en la noche Bella!" – se despidió la feliz parejita,

- "Hasta luego" – contesté

Desde mi primer día con los Cullen, estos dos habían demostrado estar juntos en todo, eran una pareja realmente hermosa, envidiable, se complementaban tan bien el uno con el otro… me pregunté si Edward y yo podríamos tener la oportunidad de llegar a ser alguna vez una pareja así. _Para eso tendrías que hacer el mismo sacrificio que hizo Jasper por Alice. _Cierto. Jasper había pertenecido a otro clan, hasta que conoció a Alice, en alguna ocasión me habían contando su historia, la cual se me hizo muy hermosa, Jasper había renunciado a décadas de beber sangre humana solo por ella, y ahora estaba completamente decidido a convertirse en "vegetariano", que es así como los Cullen se llamaban por beber sangre animal en lugar de humana… si, en realidad su historia era cautivadora, pero no era una historia para mi… un profundo suspiro salió de mi pecho mientras abría el libro para – ahora si – concentrarme en la lectura

- "¿Se puede saber por que suspiras de esa forma?" – preguntó una voz de terciopelo, la cual conocía demasiado bien. ¡Rayos! ¿Acaso ya se había convertido en ley que no me diera cuenta cuando alguien se me acercaba?

- "Nada que te interese" – contesté con el tono mas indiferente que me permitía y sin despegar mi vista del libro aunque, en realidad, no estuviera leyendo

- "Mmm... Esta bien…" - con el rabillo del ojo vi que se alejaba sin decir nada más

- "En un par de días iras a la escuela" – dije apresuradamente. No lo había visto en todo el día y, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, su presencia me hacía falta y ahora que lo tenía cerca, necesitaba embriagarme más de su dulce olor

- "¿Te contó Carlisle?" – preguntó mientras se giraba hacia mi

- "No… fue Alice" – contesté desviando mi mirada de la suya para evitar que me desconcentrara

- "El monstruito no se calla nada" – dijo con una sonrisa, la cual rompió con todo tipo de voluntad de no ponerme nerviosa

- "Según entendí… son… mas de 6 horas las que estarán allá… ¿no es mucho el tiempo que están en contacto con los humanos?... digo… la sed…" - no sabia ni que decía, sus ojos se habían vuelto hacia los míos de seguro por la traba de mis palabras, lo cual empeoraba la situación.

- "¿Estas preocupada?" – preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño y dejaba escapar otra mas de sus sonrisas quita aliento

- "Cla… ¡Claro!.." – contesté mientras parpadeaba los ojos en un intento mas que fallido de borrar de mi mente esa imagen tan gloriosa – "me preocupo… por todos" – _genial Bella, lo estas haciendo perfectamente_

- "¿Es mi imaginación o te estas enredando con tus propias palabras?" – señaló, con tono divertido

- "No has respondido a mi pregunta" – recordé, rápidamente esquivando su mirada y al comentario que acababa de hacer

- "Tienes razón… la verdad es que nosotros ya no corremos mucho riesgo, tenemos muy bien controlada nuestra sed y en años anteriores hemos podido estar con los humanos hasta tres días sin sentir necesidad alguna de beber su sangre"

- "¿Tres días?!" – pregunte extrañada, pero mas que eso, preocupada. No por que dudara del autocontrol de los Cullen, si no por el hecho de que existiera la posibilidad de no ver a Edward ese lapso de tiempo, unos minutos bastaban para sentirme incompleta, no podía imaginar como me sentiría sin verle setenta y dos horas – "¿Pero por que tanto tiempo?" - la pregunta salio de mis labios sin que pudiera suprimir el tono de angustia que me daba el saber eso

- "Bella…" - ahora Edward me miraba extrañado – "no te preocupes, esa ocasión fue muy especial, dudo que vuelva a pasar, y si es así, créeme que somos lo suficientemente fuerte para no correr ningún riesgo…"

- "Confío en su autocontrol" – lo interrumpí, agachando mi cabeza para no verle, necesitaba decírselo por que me estaba quemando, necesitaba decirle de alguna manera, que no resultara muy obvia, que lo que en realidad me preocupada era tenerle lejos. Reprimí mi orgullo que exigía el detenerme y le dije lo mas rápido que pude – "me preocupa el quien me va a cuidar si te vas tanto tiempo… pueden pasar muchas cosas en tres días… y yo… quiero decir… no mal interpretes… es… es solo por precaución… en ningún momento quiero decir que ne…"

No pude terminar la frase por que me había envuelto en sus brazos… se sentía tan bien… me sentía tan a gusto… _¡aléjate!_ ¡NO!... ni mi orgullo podía ahora contra él… alce mis brazos para poder corresponderle el abrazo, sin decir palabra alguna, solo disfrutando del momento…

****************************

Nos habíamos olvidado del tema de conversación, o al menos así quería suponer… en este momento no quería darle explicaciones a Edward y podía sentir que él tampoco quería saberlas. Me encontraba en un tipo de paraíso personal, me olvidé que estaba frente a la casa, con la gran probabilidad que algún miembro de la familia nos viera, pero me importo poco en ese momento. Con Edward junto a mi, mi mente se olvidaba de todo lo demás, me olvidaba de lo que era, me sentía tan bien… me sentía… HUMANA…

Dime que piensas por favor – dijo con voz suave mientras sentía que posaba sus labios sobre mi cabello. En ese momento, como muchos otros, agradecí que mi poder fuera, desde un principio, lo suficientemente poderoso para no permitir que Edward pudiera leer mi mente. Me negué a su petición

"¿Tan malo es?" –

"Mucho" - _Demasiado_

"Uhm… es demasiado frustrante" – dijo mientras una de sus manos se alzaba a la altura de mi mejilla derecha acariciándola suavemente… su roce era calido, suave… - "si no me lo dices, terminare pensando lo peor…"

"No creo que tus pensamientos lleguen a cosas tan horrorosas…" - dije con una sonrisa seca

"Según recuerdo, el único que puede leer mentes aquí soy yo… ¿Además de tu escudo también posees otros dones?" – Preguntó con una sonrisa – "¿Cómo puedes saber el grado terrorífico que pueden llegar a obtener mis pensamientos?"

"¿Que es lo peor que te imaginas de mi silencio?" – alce mi rostro para mirarle a los ojos… esperando su respuesta

"Lo peor…" – musitó mientras clavaba su mirada en la mía – "lo peor que pienso de tu silencio es que me aborreces" – esbozo una sonrisa triste – "que mi compañía te desagrada… que darías cualquier cosa con tal de alejarte de nosotros… alejarte de mi"

"Vaya que es horrible" – admití con un susurro por lo impresionada que me habían dejado sus palabras… ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?, si bien me he esforzado en ser indiferente, jamás imaginé que mi actuación hubiera sido tan buena.

"Y dices que no tenías subestimado mis pensamientos" – sonrío de lado – "¿me vas a decir entonces que es lo que piensas?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?... Me has dicho que lo que pienso es horrible, entonces lo que hay en tu mente no puede ser peor"

"Dije que era horrible, pero no por eso lo que yo pienso deja de serlo" – vi como frunció el ceño y me reí de su expresión – "¿Frustrado?" – pregunté alzándole una ceja

"Lo disfrutas" – acusó con un suspiro y conservando su sonrisa de medio lado

"Un poco" – admití orgullosa

"Vamos… dame una pista, por favor" - suplicó

"Puede que algún día lo sepas"

"Una ventaja de ser vampiro es que tenemos toda una eternidad para esperar…"

"O para callar" – completé la frase a mi conveniencia. Sus ojos demostraron que la idea no le parecía, pero calló. Seguíamos abrazados, bajé mirada ante la impotencia de la suya pero su mano gentilmente levantó mi barbilla de nuevo. En sus ojos había un fuego, el mismo fuego que me había hipnotizado hacía una semana, cuando había estado a su lado mientras él tocaba el piano. Pero esta vez no me separaría. Ansiaba tanto el sabor de sus labios, carnosos, bien formados, entreabiertos...

Pudo haber sucedido un terremoto, pudieron pasar diez mil personas sangrando a mi lado y nada de eso me hubiera importado. Cuando nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca, que nuestras narices se rozaban, dejo de sujetar mi barbilla, para con esa mano tomar mi brazo; con la otra mano se aferraba a la parte trasera de mi cintura, sentía su cuerpo tan cerca, y su respiración tan irregular como la mía, sus ojos no dejaban de arder, por un momento sentí el tiempo pasar más y más lento. Quería tener sus labios ya sobre los míos. Tuve miedo de que en ese momento no llegara, _te amo_ pensé y seguido de eso sus labios rozaron los míos con ternura. Cerré mis ojos para perderme en ese sabor que tanto había anhelado, un sabor exquisito, sus labios, suaves y firmes, guiaban a los míos en un movimiento acompasado, tranquilo, perfecto… Abrí un poco más mi boca, con el deseo creciente de obtener más del cáliz que se estaba derramando dentro de la suya, mis manos se dirigieron hacia su cabello, atraje más su rostro hacia el mío y, como respuesta, sentí su manos aferrarse más a mi cintura, apretando mi cuerpo con el suyo…

En realidad, no sé cuanto tiempo llevaban nuestros labios siendo uno solo, pero como todo lo bueno dicen que dura poco…

"¡¡Edwaaaaaaaarrdd!!" – el grito de Emmet casi detrás nuestro era demasiado fuerte como para que lo hubiéramos ignorado

"¡Emmet!" – Edward se separó de mi dirigiéndome una mirada que no supe descifrar

"¡¡Edwaaaard!! ¡¡Maldición!! ¡¿Donde estas?!" – Emmet había aparecido detrás de unos arbustos con un rostro lleno de indignación

"¿Que sucede?"

"¡Rose!"

"¿Que pasa con Rose?" – preguntó con un suspiro

"¡¡Mi Jeep!! Rose… destruyó… mi… ¡Jeep!" – la cara y el tono de voz de Emmet me hubiera echo reír si no hubiera estado tan impactada por lo que acaba de pasar entre Edward y yo, quien me observaba sin ponerle mucha atención a su hermano

"¿Me estas poniendo atención, Ed?" – preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos

"Ehh… si…" - dijo Edward sacudiendo levemente la cabeza – "¿Por qué destruyo tu carro?"

"¡Se puso histérica por que una chica se me acercó!… ¡¿puedes comprender semejante locura?! Te juro que yo ni en cuenta… solo la ayudé a cargar unas cosas mientras Rose estaba de compras"

Emmet continuó quejándose con Edward como un chiquillo. Aproveché esa distracción para alejarme de ahí, aun no sabía qué me podía preguntar Edward al respecto, y aun así, fuese cual fuese la pregunta, estaba casi segura que no tendría una buena respuesta. Me encerré en mi habitación y puse el minicomponente a todo volumen mientras me recostaban en mi sillón y trataba de no recordar el delicioso momento que acaba de suceder… como si la hubiese invocado empezó a sonar una canción de Tarja Turunen que no me ayudó en lo mas mínimo a despejar mi mente.

Ya no pude concentrarme en la letra de la canción pues escuché unos pasos venir hacia mi recamara. Me puse tensa, lo primero que vino a mí, fue el que Edward viniera buscarme para preguntarme sobre lo sucedido… pero me tranquilicé cuando supe que esas no eran sus pisadas

"Bella, ¿puedo entrar?"

"Adelante Rose" – la rubia vampira entró y pude ver que no estaba feliz – "¿Qué sucede? ¿te peleaste con Emmet, no es así?"

"Creo que me pasé un poco" – admitió avergonzada – "pero no pude contenerme"

"Creo que escuché algo sobre eso, estaba con Edward cuando llego Emmet … pero no entendí muy bien"

"¿Qué alcanzaste a escuchar?"

"Creo que escuché mal, no quiero generar más problemas con cosas de las que no estoy segura, estaba un poco desorientada en ese momento"

"No, no generaras ningún problema, dime"

"Bueno yo" – me reí por lo que iba a decir por que en realidad pensaba que había escuchado mal – "según yo, Emmet dijo que te enojaste por una humana" – me eche a reír por el comentario

"¿Por qué te ríes?" – su expresión me dio a entender que lo que había escuchado era correcto

"¿Es cierto?" – le pregunte incrédula

"Si…" - Rose tenia la cabeza inclinada – "se que es estupido Bella…" - y vaya que lo era, ¿Cómo podía Rose, siendo una diosa de la belleza, estar celosa de una humana? No me lo podía explicar – "veras… yo se que Emmet me ama, pero en algunas ocasiones, nosotros sentimos cierta atracción por los humanos… corremos el riesgo de que podamos sentir amor hacia ellos"

"¿Amor?!... ¿Co… como?" – no estaba entendiendo muy bien lo que Rose me acaba de decir

"Si… es muy difícil de explicar… veras, a veces la sangre de los humanos canta para nosotros, como tu sabes, hay olores que nos cuesta mas rechazar, en nuestro caso, tratamos de controlamos, pero la atracción por la sangre sigue ahí y cuando una sangre nos llama fuertemente, y decidimos no darle caza, inconcientemente no podemos despegarnos de esa persona… a veces es imposible"

"¿Quieres decir que un vampiro se puede enamorar de un humano por el olor de su sangre?"

"No exactamente. Es muy raro que esto se convierta en amor, la mayoría de las veces es una atracción muy fuerte por la sangre, tan exquisita que hay, tan maravillosa, que algunos que prefieren mantenerla como un tesoro y cuidarlo… ¿entiendes?"

"Creo que si… ¿quieres decir que tú tienes miedo de que Emmet se sienta atraído por el olor de la sangre de algún humano?"

"Así es…"

"¿Ha pasado con alguno de ustedes?" – lo admito, me interesaba el tema, pero la pregunta la hacia principalmente por una persona

"No, jamás, ninguno de nosotros ha sentido eso antes… que estupida soy" – dijo con una sonrisa triste

"Claro que no… Rose, es normal el sentir miedo de perder a la persona a quien amas… aunque eso no justifica tu acción" – dije con una sonrisa al recordar la cara de Emmet – "habla con él y dile lo que sientes, veras que a ambos les caerá muy bien una buena charla al respecto"

"Tienes razón" – dijo alzando la vista, ya mas animada – "muchas gracias Bella" – me abrazo antes de irse

"Suerte"

Después de que se fue Rose, alcancé a escuchar que Edward le preguntaba si estaba en mi recamara. Supuse que vendría hacia acá para platicar sobre lo que acababa de pasar, así que, como buena cobarde, salte de la ventana y corrí hacia el bosque. Me detuve en la orilla de un río, lo suficientemente lejos de la casa, me quité las botas que Alice me había regalado y remojé mis pies en el agua cristalina. Recordé las palabras de Rose sobre la atracción de la sangre humana y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Se me hacia un poco ridículo el que ella estuviera celosa de una chica ordinaria. Así pase el resto de la tarde, tratando de no pensar en el mágico momento vivido hacia unas horas. Ya entrando la noche, decidí dirigirme hacia la casa, a esa hora ya todos deberían de estar ahí y esquivaría a Edward estando con cualquiera de ellos…

En el camino me topé con un fuerte aroma de sangre humana, otra vez mis instintos se apoderaron de mí y me dirigí hacia el lugar en donde procedía ese olor que originaba un torturante ardor en mi garganta. Al llegar, pude ver que un par de niños estaban tirados en el suelo y uno de ellos tenía una fuerte hemorragia en la rodilla. Mi garganta ardió. Cuatro meses antes, la edad y el género no tenían importancia, siempre y cuando, su sangre tuviera un buen olor, pero ahora, la moral de los Cullen había penetrado en mí.

El olor de esa criatura era tentador, además eran dos, y nadie se daría cuenta de lo hecho. Ladeé mi cabeza para verlos mejor de otro ángulo, mordiéndome mis labios y conteniendo la respiración para poder contenerme. No quería darles caza. Eran unos niños. Empuñé mis manos para retirarme antes de que mis instintos fallaran, cuando uno de ellos, el que no estaba lastimado, giro su rostro hacia mí. Tenía sus ojitos empapados de lágrimas y su expresión inocente me paralizó

"Señora" - ¿_Señora?! _– "ayúdeme… por favor…" - ¡Genial! lo único que me faltaba, ¿Ahora que iba hacer? Si abría la boca para contestarle algo, iba a respirar de nuevo y esa vez dudaba mucho que me pudiera contener. El niño se acerco a mí y yo di automáticamente dos pasos hacia atrás, ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del peligro? Estaba segura que en ese momento mis ojos tenían un brillo aterrador en la noche, un brillo que delataba mi sed… pero parecía que las lágrimas tenían demasiado nublada su vista ¿O acaso pensaba que al igual que él todo lo que lo rodeaba era inofensivo?

"Ayude a mi hermanito, por favor" – continuó implorando el niño y en un movimiento desesperado que me tenso, sujeto mis manos con sus manitas calidas y suaves – "ayúdeme a llevarlo a mi casa, no esta lejos" – ¡Maldición! ¿Por que sentía esto? _No, no te inclines. _Demasiado tarde. Estaba en cuclillas, con mi rostro a la par de la carita cenicienta de aquel niño, dedicándole una sonrisa esperanzadora

"Te ayudare" – prometí entre dientes y el niño ensanchó una deslumbrante sonrisa, acto seguido me "arrastro" hacia su pequeño hermano y el ardor de mi garganta se incrementó. Tomé a la criatura entre mis brazos, lo más lejos de mí que pude. La garganta ardía, ardía mucho…

La casa en si, no estaba muy lejos, en el camino, el niño me contó con voz alegre que estaban jugando en el bosque cuando, al perseguir a un pequeño ciervo, su hermano se cayo. Estuve todo el camino sin decir nada, en cuanto vi la casa, apresuré el paso, ¡Había logrado no beber la sangre de ese niño! Me dirigí hacia el otro pequeño que me abrazo en cuanto vio que había dejado a su hermano en la entrada de la casa

"Debo irme" – anuncié, conteniendo mi respiración

Corrí sintiendo el ardor desgarrando mi garganta, me había debilitado, había soportado mucho, la vista se me había nublado, pero me sentía orgullosa, me sentía bien por no haber cazado a esos niños. No pude correr más. Recordé que habían pasado ya cuatro días sin beber sangre, era natural que me sintiera agotada, me faltaban aproximadamente doscientos metros para llegar a la casa, cuando ya no pude dar un paso mas, me recosté agitada bajo un árbol seco y cerré mis ojos, aunque sabía que no pudiera dormir, quería recuperarme.

"¡Bella!" – escuché a lo lejos una desesperada voz – "¡Bella!... ¿estas bien?" - tomó mi rostro entre sus suaves manos pero yo no tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos – "Bella, responde... ¡maldición! ¡¿Qué te paso?! ¡Di algo Bella, por favor!"

"Estoy bien" – aseguré, entreabriendo un poco los ojos y sonriéndole, se sentía bien el saber que estaba preocupado por mi

"¿Qué paso?" – preguntó ahora mas tranquilo

"Unos niños…" - vi que su rostro se descomponía en un gesto de angustia – "espera… no te adelantes a los hechos" – le dije con una sonrisa

"¿Qué paso?" – volvió a preguntar con voz aterciopelada

"Encontré a dos niños… uno de ellos estaba lastimado de la rodilla, sentí el olor y me acerqué… lo admito, iba dispuesta a darles caza… pero… no pude" – dije con una sonrisa ya que recordé la expresión del chiquillo pidiéndome ayuda – "uno de ellos me pidió ayuda, y contuve mi respiración en el tiempo en que cargué al que estaba herido hacia su casa. Me provocó un fuerte ardor en la garganta…"

"Tu… ¿Ayudaste a unos niños?" – preguntó con un gesto claro de asombro y felicidad

"Pues si… hice lo que pude" – suspiré, me empezaba a sentir mejor aunque el ardor seguía siendo demasiado molesto

"Bella… eso es… asombroso" – su mirada brillaba por un sentimiento que no supe interpretar

"Pues ni tanto, mira como estoy" – dije para restarle importancia a lo que le había contado, no me interesaba que me felicitara por mi acción

"Tienes sed" – repuso preocupado

"Demasiada" – admití débilmente. Edward me tomó en brazos mientras nos internábamos en el bosque. No puse resistencia, en primera, por que mi fuerza ahora era casi nula y en segunda, por que el contacto de sus manos debilitaba todo tipo de fuerza de voluntad que me dijera _"aléjate de él"_

"Tu acción fue muy precipitada y arriesgada… pero estoy orgulloso" – dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos. Giré mi rostro hacia otro lado para evitar el torrente de emociones que estos me provocaban

"¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué vamos hacer?" – pregunté cuando me depositaba delicadamente en el suelo mientras el giraba su rostro de un lado a otro

"Estas demasiado sedienta y débil para cazar" - señaló mientras se ponía en cuclillas – "así que yo lo haré por ti…"

Se lanzo a la oscuridad del bosque. En menos de un minuto volvía cargando a un enorme animal que no parecía un venado y su olor era mucho más apetecible

"Mira lo que encontré" – dijo mientras me acercaba el animal que estaba inconciente ya que podía escuchar su corazón y su sangre correr por sus venas, la garganta me ardió mucho más y me lancé apresuradamente hacia su cuello – "vaya" – murmuró, asombrado por mi voracidad – "tienes suerte de que hubiera un puma perdido por acá"

"Gracias" – le dije en cuanto ya no pude extraerle más sangre al anima, ahora seco – "saben mucho mejor que los venados"– vi que sus ojos estaban negros

"Tu también estas sediento"

"¿Cómo no estarlo? Lo has devorado con tanta gana que me he saboreado" – dijo con su sonrisa de lado

"Aun tengo sed" – confesé

"¿Ya te puedes mover?"

"Claro" – dije poniéndome de pie con un movimiento rápido

"Entonces… ya no tengo por que darte ventaja, es tu problema si no hayas una presa buena" – dijo mientras se alistaba para correr y yo hacia lo mismo

"Como tu digas"

Nos lanzamos hacia el bosque, para mi mala suerte no hubo ningún otro puma, así que tuve que conformarme con los venados, aunque, con Edward al lado era difícil concentrarse del todo a la hora de cazar, sus movimientos, sensuales y agresivos, me desconcentraban, sus labios separándose de la presa, y su rostro pálido, iluminado por la luz de la luna llena hacían que me olvidara de la sed, pude darme cuenta que en realidad estaba sediento, ya que por lo general, cazaba dos o tres venados, pero ahora llevaba cinco, yo me sentí satisfecha tras cenar al macho de la manada y me senté en la rama de un árbol deleitándome con la belleza de su persona

"Te vas a hinchar con tanta sangre que has bebido" – le advertí, cuando íbamos camino hacia la casa y el se hecho a reír

"Es tu culpa… el ver como devorabas a ese puma, a cualquiera se le haría agua la boca"

"Entonces soy capaz de despertar una sed finita" – mi voz se escucho altanera

"En realidad… eres capas de despertar eso y mucho más" – posicionó su cuerpo delante el mío, sosteniendo mi manos entre las suyas. No sabía que decir, abrí y cerré varias veces la boca sin poder decir palabra alguna, él esperaba con rostro sereno

"Edward… lo que paso en la tarde… veras… no fue nada"

"¿No fue nada?" – su rostro me desconcertó, parecía molesto, un poco exasperado por mi comentario

"Si… tu sabes… nosotros tendemos mucho a seguir nuestros instintos" – mis manos picaron cuando ya no sentí el calor de las suyas

"Así que…" – suspiró, molesto antes de continuar – "¿fue solo un instinto?"

"Si" – respondí con tratando de esbozar una sonrisa – "¿Qué mas podía ser?" – permanecí en silencio aguardando su respuesta que no llegaba, su rostro era inescrutable

"Tienes razón" – repuso con una fría voz y, sin decir nada más, se alejó de mi

Caminé a paso lento hacia la casa, con la vista en el suelo. Era una idiota, lo sabia. Sin embargo, me daba miedo el compromiso. Me aterraba la idea de someterme, pero más miedo tenía ahora, de no ser para Edward lo que él esperaba. No era tonta, sabía que él sentía algo por mi, que si no tuviera estos miedos, correría a sus brazos para decirle que lo amaba y él, probablemente, me correspondería, tal vez no con la misma intensidad, pues dudaba mucho que alguien pudiera amar de la forma que yo lo amaba a él, pero estaba segura que mínimo me quería… pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarme a eso…

Edward me habló esos dos días poniendo una distancia aniquiladora, y con justa razón, mi comentario no había sido precisamente lo que, a lo mejor, él esperaba. Trataba de ignorarlo, pero era inútil ya que era imposible no verlo y toparme con sus dorados ojos, que al igual me miraban…


	4. Celos

El día tan esperado llegó. Los Cullen asistirían, otra vez, a la preparatoria de Forks simulando ser humanos. Se fueron desde temprano. Esme y Carlisle salieron a despedirlos, yo los observé desde mi ventana, con la tristeza de saber que desde hoy, no vería en las mañanas a Edward, así que fijé mi mirada en él, para tener su imagen el resto del día, que sabía, pasaría lento sin su aroma cerca.

Se veía tan guapo con sus pantalones holgados de mezclilla color negro y su playera manga larga blanca que se le ajustaba a su bien formado pecho, ¿Acaso los humanos no se darían cuenta de lo irreal que era su belleza? Y no solo la de él, la de todos ellos… En fin, ellos sabían lo que hacían… me alejé rápidamente del cristal cuando vi su rostro girar hacia mi dirección ¿Se había dado cuenta que lo estaba observando?... no me moví hasta que escuché el sonido del motor de su volvo plateado desvanecerse

**Edward POV**

Arranqué el motor, tratando de no pensar en Bella. La idea de estar lejos de ella todo el día y casi todos los días, se me hacia insoportable, pero era lo mejor. Me había dejado en claro que ella no sentía nada más, lo que había pasado esa tarde, debajo de ese árbol, para ella no había significado nada, me había correspondido aquel beso por puro instinto y aunque sabía que había sido sincera y fue culpa mía el hacerme ilusiones, no podía acercármele sin sentir el deseo de rozar sus labios otra vez. Así que preferí poner una distancia para no empeorar las cosas.

A todos se les hacia maravilloso el regresar a la escuela, puede que para mí lo hubiera sido también, si su ausencia no me doliera tanto. Llegamos al ya conocido instituto, estacioné el carro y me giré para ver a mis hermanos.

-¡¿Pues qué estamos esperando?! – Preguntó Alice con un tono que dejaba en claro que era ella la mas entusiasmada – ¡¡vamos de caza!! Dijo mientras salía del carro y todos la imitábamos

Y pasó lo de siempre, todos los estudiantes se nos quedaron mirando, y no era culpa suya, simplemente nuestros rasgos y palidez eran algo "raro" en ellos, como nuestras presas primordiales, se sentían atraídos hacia nosotros.

_¡Oh por Dios! Los Cullen han vuelto _- escuchaba los comentarios de los demás, reprimiendo una sonrisa por uno que otro fuera de lugar - _Es tan guapo, lástima que tiene novia_ – Pensó una chica que veía a Jasper – _Edward Cullen, cada día se pone mejor_ – como si en verdad pudiera cambiar – _¿Qué hago?! ¿Qué hago?... ¡ya sé!… tirare las llaves en cuanto pase a mi lado, tal vez no sale con nadie porque no se ha fijado que existo yo_ – pensó una vanidosa chica mientras pasaba a su lado y tiraba las llaves.

Contuve una carcajada, ya que, aun sin tener el don de leer la mente, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de lo obvio que había sido su movimiento. Aun así, por caballerosidad, me agaché, levanté las llaves y se las di con una sonrisa

-Gra… gracias… - fue lo único que pudo decir la chica. _¡¡Dios santo!! ¡¡Me vio!! ¡¡Me vio!! ¡¡Maldición!! ¡¿Cómo me veo?!..._

Suspiré. Después de unos minutos me llegaban aburrir, sobre todo porque lo único que pensaban cuando estábamos cerca era una manera de hablarnos, y cuando estaban a punto de lograrlo se paralizaban, tampoco era agradable "escuchar" los comentarios nada educados cuando no giraba mi vista hacia ellas… algunas veces también hacia ellos…

Entré a mi clase de biología, la única clase en donde estaba solo, sin ninguno de mis hermanos. Un aroma dulzón llego a mí, giré mi cabeza en acto reflejo para ver a quien le correspondía tan delicioso aroma, me topé con unos enormes ojos color castaños que me miraban impresionados

- _¿Me está viendo a mí? ¡Qué pena!_ - Desvíe mi mirada con ceño fruncido.

Su aroma era realmente peligroso ya que había hecho arder a mi garganta de una manera que, se suponía, ya no debería después de tantos años de perfeccionar mi autocontrol. Para desgracia mía, el único asiento vacío estaba a su lado. Aferré un libro que tenía entre mis brazos con fuerza, midiendo el espacio y tanteando qué tan seguro era el acercarme a aquella jovencita, comprendí que no había mucho peligro, el ardor era molesto, pero soportable. Sentí lo tensa que estaba conmigo al lado, y no la culpo, aunque los humanos nos encontraban atractivos, por instinto, ellos se sentían incómodos cuando estábamos demasiado cerca, traté de calmar un poco el ambiente

-Hola – dije girando mi cuerpo hacia la chica quien al escucharme abrió mas sus ojos y la sangre subía hasta sus mejillas

-Ho… hola – respondió en un susurro. _Ahh.. Angela, ¿estás segura que te hablaba a ti? Qué pena…¿ y ahora que le digo?… _reprimí una sonrisa ante su comentario

-Soy Edward Cullen, tu eres… - dejé la frase sin completar, aunque sabía su nombre, iba a resultar extraño que me lo supiera si jamás antes la había visto.

-Ángela Weber – dijo aun con la misma expresión de antes. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le digo?

-Mucho gusto – sonreí.

_Santo cielo que guapo es_… -Igualmente – se sonrojó mas y eso provocó en mi garganta un ardor mucho peor, podía sentir saborear la ponzoña en mi saliva, decidí alejarme un poco más para no tener tan cerca su olor. _¡__Oh! ¿Me olvide de ponerme loción? ¿Por qué se alejo tan repentinamente? Necesito ir al baño…_ - ... cre… creo que olvidé un libro en mi casillero

No podía contener mas la risa, la chica era demasiado agradable

– Date prisa, el profesor no tardara en llegar - (de hecho podía escuchar sus pasos que estaban cerca). La chica salió casi corriendo con pasos torpes, me resultaba tan cómica. Me pregunté si seria igual de divertido el leer la mente de Bella, de seguro sus pensamientos eran mas intensos que su personalidad…

_¡¡Listo!! Ahora no hay problema, qué bueno que siempre traigo conmigo una loción de bolsillo_… - sonreí de nuevo mientras la escuché venir

-¿Encontraste tu libro? – pregunté enarcando una ceja al ver que no traía nada en las manos

_¡Mierda! ¡¡El libro!! Se me olvidó que esa era la excusa_… -n… no… lo dejé en mi casa – la chica no sabía mentir

-Ahhh – repuse con gesto divertido y ella se sonrojó – me quedé observando sus mejillas que parecían pétalos de rosa y me dieron ganas de tocarlas - el color de tu piel es hermoso – dije

Gracias – contestó con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo – _¡Que mirada!_

No dije mas, por que el recuerdo de Bella acudió a mi mente, preguntándome como habría sido ella como humana, su hubiera tenido si quiera la oportunidad de hacerla sonrojar como ocurría con estas chicas… _¿Por qué no habla?... de seguro no le simpatice… agg ¡Ángela! Tienes que ser tan genial al tratar con chicos… _Sus pensamientos seguían siendo ocurrentes y por un momento quise retomar la plática pero el profesor entró poco después, y comenzó la clase, en la cual, mi compañera no presto atención alguna fijando toda ella en mi…

-Nos vemos mañana – le dije cuando la clase finalizo para tranquilizar las erróneas ideas que se había planteado del porqué no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra

-Hasta mañana – respondió volviéndose a sonrojar – _se despidió de mí… seguro es tan tímido como yo y por eso no encontró más que decir… ¡uf! Menos mal… no parece que le haya desagradado_

Cuando regresamos a la casa lo primero que busqué fue a Bella, el día había sido tortuoso sin su calor a mi lado, la había recordado a cada minuto, y verla ahí, ayudando a Esme a redecorar la casa, fue volver a respirar un aire puro…

-Hijo – dijo Esme en cuanto entre a la sala, - ¿Cómo les ha ido?

-Si a mí refiere la situación, diría que fue un poco tortuosa…, a los demás les fue bien – admití mientras fijaba mi vista en la de Bella

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te paso algo? – pregunto Esme preocupada y poniendo sus delicadas manos sobre mi rostro rompiendo el momento entre Bella y yo

-No mamá – dije sonriendo al ver su expresión, Esme era una madre en todos los sentidos, y a veces exageraba a la hora de preocuparse por nosotros – lo decía metafóricamente

-Supongo que no dirás nada mas

-Supones bien – reí y le di un beso en la frente – voy a mi recamara

-Edward… - giré y vi el rostro de Esme apenado

-¿Si?

-Hijo… disculpa que te moleste pero… quería pedirte un favor – sonreí al ver a mi madre, era una mujer tan dulce, su expresión me recordó por un momento a Ángela

-Mamá… sabes perfectamente que ninguno de tus favores son molestia para nosotros – le dije tiernamente – me acabas de recordar a alguien que conocí en la escuela – noté que Bella se había puesto tensa, lo cual me insito a seguir con mi comentario

-¿A… alguien? – pregunte Esme frunciendo sus cejas

-Así es – repuse esta vez con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro por la reacción de Bella – una chica, se llama Ángela, es muy agradable y demasiado tímida e insegura, es el humano mas cohibido que he conocido desde hace décadas - sonreí al recordar todos sus pensamientos

-Pareces emocionado por ella – dijo Esme, lo cual ayudó mucho para continuar con mi mala broma hacia Bella

-Si… es interesante ver como se pone roja como un jitomate y la forma en cómo mal interpreta mis acciones… además tiene un olor exquisito

-¡Edward! - el rostro de Esme ahora era de desesperada preocupación

-Tranquila madre… puedo controlarme, pero admito que su olor es muy delicioso, tenía tiempo sin conocer a un humano con un olor así…

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño, pero audible, gruñido de Bella quien me miraba furiosa, lo cual me divertía, y no sabía precisamente porque, sabia a la perfección que celosa no podía estar, ya estaba en claro que yo le importaba nada, pero aun así su expresión era algo que me agradaba

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunte inocentemente, dirigiéndome hacia Bella, quien no respondió

_Creo que Bella no está de buen humor… será mejor que lo deje para otro día_ – Los pensamientos de mi madre hicieron dejar mi broma por un momento

-Me ibas a pedir un favor – le recordé ya sabiendo que esté involucraba a Bella

-Si… pero dudo que sea buen momento

-Sabes que estamos disponibles para ti las veinticuatro horas del día, ¿no es así Bella? – pregunté al propósito

-Así es – dijo ella en tono amable, era claro que le tenia cariño a Esme – además – continuo con su típico tono frío – no creo que Edward tenga algo mejor que hacer

-Y tu Bella… ¿tienes algo importante que hacer? – le pregunto Esme

-Aparte de terminar de arreglar estas flores… creo que no

-Está bien – dijo ahora con más confianza – les quería pedir de favor a los dos – cuando pronunció esto, Bella giro su vista hacia mí con gesto alarmado, la idea no le gustaba nada – verán… Tanya nos ha invitado este fin de semana a una fiesta que se celebrara en honor al décimo octavo cumpleaños de Irina, a Carlisle y a mí, nos es imposible ir ya que en esa fecha él tiene una conferencia y quiere que lo acompañe,… se nos hace una grosería el no ir… así que el favor consiste en pedirles que vayan en nuestro lugar – de acuerdo, eso no me lo esperaba, y por lo visto tampoco Bella

-Mamá… – la idea de ir con Bella me parecía genial pero estaba seguro que ella lo rechazaría inmediatamente – todo depende de lo que Bella decida, por mi no hay problema

-¿Bella?... – preguntó Esme

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Alice y Jasper? – aunque me esperaba su gesto, dolió

-Alice ira de compras ese día, ya lo tenia planeado – repuso Esme

-¿Y que hay de Rose y Emmet? – otra punzada de dolor. ¿Tanto le desagradaba estar conmigo?

-Saldrán de caza

-Entonces… creo que no hay opción – dijo Bella sin mirarme y con tono distante

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas? – pregunté

-Esme lo pidió, solo por eso

-Gracias cariño – dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa y se retiro cuando escuchó el carro de Carlisle venir.

-No tenías por que aceptar – le dije en cuanto nos quedamos solos

-Me moría de ganas por ir contigo – contesto con tono sarcástico y sin decir más se retiró, dejándome solo parado como imbécil

-La semana pasó rápido, y en ella había conocido mejor a Ángela, aunque su sangre era tentadora, su personalidad me cautivaba, era tan dulce, sumisa, tierna, tan diferente a ella… me divertía haciéndola sonrojar, ¡era tan sencillo!... Además, admito, encontraba cierto placer cuando al hacer un comentario sobre ella, Bella se tensaba… Alice había ayudado mucho tenia dos días, haciendo un comentario intencional sobre mi relación con Ángela cuando estábamos todos en la sala

*Flashback*

-Así que… - comenzó Alice como quien no quiere la cosa, pero ya había visto sus intenciones en su mente, así que decidí seguirle el juego – esta chica y tu son amigos

-¿Te refieres a Ang? – pregunté con el tono más inocente que pude mientras miraba de reojo a Bella, sentada al lado de Emmet.

-Aja – dijo Alice sin poder ocultar una sonrisa de felicidad por que le haya seguido el juego – ella… ANGELA – dijo sobresaltando de manera sobreactuada el nombre

-Es agradable – el comentario salio natural por que era la verdad – me hace reír mucho

-Es linda – dijo Emmet apoyándonos en nuestro juego contra Bella quien miraba hacia la ventana con gesto, aparentemente indiferente, aunque yo pude darme cuenta que empuñaba las manos.

-Vaya que lo es – dije mas animado por la expresión de mi victima – es adorable ver como la sangre sube a sus mejillas

-¿Por qué no la invitas a salir? – agrego divertido Jasper, seguro el sabia mejor que todos como se sentía Bella

-Talvez la otra semana, parece que tendremos que hacer un trabajo en equipo y pienso pedirle que sea mi compañera – eso también era cierto, Ángela era muy inteligente, y ya había pensado eso antes

-Vaya hermanito – continuó Alice conteniéndose lo mas que podía para no carcajearse en ese momento – ¿no será que Ange te gusta? – sonreí maquiavélicamente pensando en mi respuesta, pero no tuve tiempo de soltarla, Bella se paro con un movimiento borroso, (incluso para nosotros) y sin decir palabra alguna se dirigió hacia al bosque. Por un momento pensé en ir tras ella, pero me contuve, si estaba molesta, yo estaba disfrutando de eso. Emmet y Alice, me acompañaron retorciéndose de risa en el sofá, mientras Jasper y Rose nos observaban con una sonrisa mas contenida…


	5. Viaje

**Bella POV**

**¿Piensas quedarte sentado en el sofá toda la tarde? – le pregunté molesta en cuanto vi que no había alistado el coche para irnos, había llegado el fin de semana y por consiguiente nuestro viaje hacia Alaska **

**Te estaba esperando para ayudarte con las maletas – había un brillo de diversión en sus ojos, lo cual no entendía**

**Sabes perfectamente que no necesito tu ayuda – Repuse con tono grosero – andando – ordené mientras me dirigía al garage**

**Todavía es momento para que te arrepientas – me dijo mientras acomodaba la maleta en la cajuela de su volvo plateado**

**Si no fuera por Esme, estate seguro que no estaría aquí – si, estaba de mal humor, de muy mal humor para ser exacta, ¿Por qué?, bueno, una de las cosas que influían en ello, era que no conocía a la tal familia Denali y eso me ponía nerviosa, segunda: que Alice me había comprado un vestido, nada de mi gusto, para ponerme en la dichosa fiesta, y tercera: aun tenia en mi mente la conversación que Edward y sus hermanos habían tenido un par de días antes, sobre la tal Ángela... aunque esta ultima no la iba a reconocer públicamente…**

**Edward hizo caso omiso de mi comportamiento, es mas, iba de muy buen humor, lo cual me ponía aun mas furiosa, apostaría que se estaba divirtiendo a costa de mi enojo… no sabía precisamente cuánto tiempo nos iba a llevar el recorrido, así que "me puse cómoda", dirigiendo mi vista hacia la ventanilla, viendo el paisaje. Si. Eso iba hacer, no le dirigiría la mirada ni mucho menos la palabra a ese tipo…**

**Llevábamos una hora aproximadamente de absoluto silencio, solo con la música que Edward había puesto de fondo en la radio, debía admitir que tenia buenos gustos musicales, tanto modernos como ante añeros, pero reprimí mi comentario, no era necesario que el supiera que me gustaba Bethoven y Debussy al igual que London After Midnight o Épica…**

**¿Piensas ir así todo el camino? – preguntó aun con su estupido rostro divertido**

**¿Así como? – pregunte de mala gana y sin darle la cara aun.**

**Nadie te obligo a que vinieras – no respondí, en primera porque lo que había dicho era cierto, y en segunda, por que no estaba dispuesta a discutir con el ahora.**

**Vamos Bella – dijo después, tras no obtener respuesta alguna**

**¿Qué quieres? – pregunte con mi casual tono de poca amabilidad – haber dime**

**Hagamos esto mas sencillo – contesto con tono suplicante. Puse los ojos en blanco**

**¿De que forma?**

**No se… el viaje será aproximadamente de 6 horas, no nos vendría nada mal el apaciguar un poco las cosas **

**Aja… y según tu… "Edward el pacifista" – dije con tono y rostro completamente sarcástico - ¿Cómo pretendes hacer esto mas sencillo?... a mi no se me ocurre nada. Río por lo bajo**

**Podemos tener una entrevista privada**

**No le encuentro mucho chiste el tener que dar explicaciones**

**No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones**

**El responder cuestionamientos implica eso**

**No se te ocurre nada mejor, ¿o si? – pregunto confiado, ya que sabia mi respuesta**

**No - admití**

**En tal caso… yo gano… - dijo dedicándome una enorme sonrisa de victoria - ¿quieres hacer tú la primera pregunta o empiezo yo? **

**No me interesa saber nada de tu vida – mentí convincentemente **

**Esta bien, entonces, empiezo yo – dijo sin el menor estibo de enojo por mi comportamiento - ¿Me puedes decir porque estas tan molesta? – pregunto enarcando una ceja**

**Ve por donde manejas – conteste secamente para desviar el tema**

**No seas ridícula – dijo con una sonrisa – sabes perfectamente que no necesito el ver la carretera. Suspire, sabia que no había sido buena excusa – y bien… - retomó el tema – ¿me vas a decir por que estas de tan mal humor?**

**Que yo sepa, nunca he sido la señorita risitas… ¿Qué de extraño tiene mi humor el día de hoy?**

**No… se perfectamente que no eres "la señorita risitas" – soltó una carcajada pequeña al decir esto – pero te conozco, y ahorita apostaría mi existencia a que estas hirviendo de furia por algo**

**No pretendas conocerme Cullen – dije mientras giraba mi rostro hacia el suyo**

**¿Me vas a negar que estoy en lo cierto?**

**No te importa**

**Tomare eso como un "si Edward, estoy furiosa" **

**Estupido – murmure, pero sabia que el me escucharía aun así**

**Mas respeto por favor – dijo con una enorme sonrisa, me dieron ganas de darle una bofetada, pero me contuve – tranquila, no querrás que llegue decapitado a la fiesta ¿o si? **

**Pensé que no podías leer mi mente**

**Tu mente no, pero he aprendido a leer tus expresiones y tu mirada – admitió orgulloso**

**Felicidades – le dije con tono sarcástico**

**Gracias – no dijo nada mas, pasamos otros largos minutos en silencio mientras yo trataba de disimular que veía el paisaje, que si bien era hermoso, no bastaba para quitar mi concentración en mi compañero… escuchaba como con su melodiosa voz entonaba una canción que pasaba en la radio…**

**Mucho mas que un pensamiento  
es una obsesión  
y es que siempre que duermo  
estoy soñando con tu voz  
que me esta esperando  
y cuando aparece es para decirme  
lo que la otra noche tanto me extraño…**

**  
Déjame entrar  
hasta el fondo tocar  
ya no dejo de pensar  
mi cuerpo se pone mal  
si no estas…**

**  
Mas te veo y menos creo  
que haya otra tentación  
que se mueva al mismo tiempo  
con mi respiración  
que siga queriendo, deseando  
que haga de ella una nueva religión  
cada noche una sola oración**

**  
y cuando no la puedo ver  
me tira el mismo mareo  
que a veces logro controlar  
y otras no puedo…**

**Bella POV**

**¿Qué paso contigo? – pregunté de repente y el giro su rostro confundido, interrumpiendo su canto**

**¿A qué te refieres?**

**Como llegaste a esto **

**¿A qué?... ¿a ser un vampiro? **

**Aja – me mordí el labio inferior**

**Pensé que no te interesaba nada de mi vida – me recordó gentilmente**

**¿Cómo debo de tomar esa respuesta? – pregunte irritada, me sorprendió cuando empezó a hablar**

**Carlisle me encontró en 1918, mi madre y mi padre habían muerto por la gripe española, mi madre le había suplicado minutos antes de morir, que me salvara no importara como, era la única salida que le quedaba, me quedaban pocas horas de vida… Carlisle había buscado un compañero hacia décadas pero no se atrevía a condenar a nadie mas, pude leer en su mente, que aun, en mi lecho de muerte, tuvo en mi la imagen del hijo que siempre quiso tener, dudo mucho pero al final se decidió… me llevo a su casa y me transformo – ya Esme me había contado algo sobre la historia de Edward, pero aun así, escucharlo de sus labios era totalmente diferente.**

**Vaya… - fue lo único que pude decir**

**¿Me contaras tu historia?**

**¿Qué te hace pensar eso?**

**Tú ya hiciste tu pregunta. Es mi turno – me sonrío de lado. Suspire y comencé a hablar**

**Mi historia no es tan afortunada como la tuya – dije con tono triste – Carlisle es todo lo contrario a lo que fue Daniel, para serte sincera no se bien aun lo que lo motivo a transformarme, supongo que fue por lo mismo por lo qué los Vulturi me dieron otra oportunidad… aun así, solo recuerdo el día en que desperté, a mi alrededor estaban 5 vampiros mas, yo estaba desconcertada, confundida, la garganta me ardía y nadie fue digno de decirme por qué veía todo de manera tan extraña… lo primero que hicieron fue aventarme el cuerpo de una mujer inconciente, actúe por instinto, me espante cuando me separe del cuello del cadáver al ver lo que había hecho, el ardor de mi garganta seguía ahí, pero ya no era tan molesto, pase semanas actuando por instinto, los demás vampiros me ignoraban, así como se ignoraban a ellos mismos, lo único que me enseñaron fue a dar caza de manera descontrolada… con el paso de los meses fui comprendiendo cada y uno de mis movimientos, de mis acciones, el tiempo me iba respondiendo las preguntas que nadie antes me había resuelto, enseñándome que no tenia familia, ni amigos, no tenia nada mas que un grupo de desconocidos que estaban juntos para sobrevivir y disfrutar de la sangre humana sin medida… ¿Sabes? – pregunte con una sonrisa triste**

**¿Qué pasa? – su rostro tenia un gesto que no sabia descifrar muy bien ¿estaba triste?**

**Te tengo mucha envida Edward Cullen – no me gustó la forma en que se estremeció mi cuerpo al decir su nombre en voz alta – tuviste mucha suerte de encontrarte con una familia tan generosa en tu nueva vida… quiero decir – continúe al ver que su expresión se había tornada desconcertada - no mal interpretes mis palabras… es solo que me hubiera gustado tener la suerte que tuviste… y me alegra por ustedes, en serio**

**Bella… TU eres parte de nuestra familia – dijo en un firme susurro mientras lo convincente de sus palabras se reflejaba en sus dorados ojos**

**Gracias – le sonreí tímidamente Bella, _no te comportes como idiota_. Gire mi rostro para borrar mi expresión de deslumbramiento**

**No puedo decir que siento mucho lo que te paso – dijo tras unos minutos de silencio, lo miré confundida, sonrío tiernamente al verme – me imagino que fue difícil para ti, pero… te ha hecho especial – una carcajada salio de mi pecho**

**Especial… - continuaba riéndome – ¿desde cuando la amargura tiene ese nombre?**

**Yo no le llamara amargura a tu forma de ser… - ladeo la cabeza como si buscara una palabra apropiada – diría que tienes una personalidad enigmática, ya que nunca actúas como se espera y no dejas que alguien descubra mas allá de ti**

**¿Y eso es bueno? – pregunte frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa sarcástica y un poco histeria **

**Para mi si… te vuelves demasiado interesante**

**Eres el primero que lo dice – conteste **

**Pero no el primero que lo piensa**

**Supongo que tu familia opina lo mismo**

**NUESTRA familia opina lo mismo – dijo firmemente. Sonreí**

**Ok… dejemos esto ya por la paz – no necesitaba que me dijera lo que su familia sentía por mi, lo sabia**

**¿tienes alguna otra pregunta?...**

**Después de todo, tuvimos una entrevista un poco larga, y ¿porque no? Interesante… me había dado cuenta de muchas cosas que le gustaban a Edward pero fue bueno saber que mis deducciones eran exactas… el viaje duro menos de 6 horas**

**Llegamos a la casa de los Denali, y estaba nerviosa, el paisaje me gustaba, había pinos cubiertos de finas capas de hielo, y un enorme lago cerca de, donde supuse, era la casa en la que íbamos a hospedarnos durante dos días, cuando bajamos del carro no me moví**

**¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Edward cuando noto que estaba tensa. Llevaba ya en cada mano su maleta y la mía **

**Creo que no fue buena idea… ya sabes que no soy buena para relacionarme con los demás – Edward me sonrío, se acerco a mi y sostuvo ambas maletas con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha sujetaba una de las mías**

**Todo va a estar bien – dijo mientras la calidez de su mirada me tranquilizaba – estas conmigo, no tienes de que preocuparte – sonreí, era cierto, con Edward al lado no me preocupaba nada más… antes de empezar a caminar, una vampira de cabello rojizo, y muy guapa se abalanzaba sobre él rompiendo la unión de nuestras manos. _GGGGGG!!!_ **


	6. Denaly

**Llegamos a la casa de los Denali, y estaba nerviosa, el paisaje me gustaba, había pinos cubiertos de finas capas de hielo, y un enorme lago cerca de, donde supuse, era la casa en la que íbamos a hospedarnos durante dos días, cuando bajamos del carro no me moví**

**¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Edward cuando noto que estaba tensa. Llevaba ya en cada mano su maleta y la mía **

**Creo que no fue buena idea… ya sabes que no soy buena para relacionarme con los demás – Edward me sonrío, se acerco a mi y sostuvo ambas maletas con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha sujetaba una de las mías**

**Todo va a estar bien – dijo mientras la calidez de su mirada me tranquilizaba – estas conmigo, no tienes de que preocuparte – sonreí, era cierto, con Edward al lado no me preocupaba nada más… antes de empezar a caminar, una vampira de cabello rojizo, y muy guapa se abalanzaba sobre él rompiendo la unión de nuestras manos. GGGGGG!!! **

**¡¡Edwaard!! – chilló la maldita – OH Edward! No me esperaba esto!!! – lo abrazó mas fuerte contrólate Bella – que alegría verte después de tanto tiempo!!**

**Tania – dijo Edward en modo de saludo mientras la empujaba amablemente para separase de ella - ¿Cómo estas?**

**¡Con esta sorpresa más que bien!! – lo volvió abrazar. Mierda!!. **

**Ta… Tania – se volvió a zafar de sus brazos – mira… te presento a Bella – dijo señalándome**

**Bella… - dijo mientras alzaba una de sus cejas y me dedicaba una mirada despectiva – hola**

**Sonríe Bella, sonríe!! No pude – hola – respondí con tono seco **

**Creo que no había escuchado hablar de ella – se dirigió a Edward**

**No, tiene pocos meses que llego a la familia – dijo mientras me volvía a tomar la mano, acto que no paso desapercibido para Tania**

**¿Así que eres nueva en la familia Cullen? – me pregunto en un tono nada cordial, no respondí, así que prosiguió - ¿Es tu pareja Edward? – vaya! Esta tipa no sabia disimular lo celosa que estaba… creo que estaba en una situación mas critica que la mía con lo que a disimular sentimientos se refiere, ya que también era obvio que babeaba por Edward… Edward sonrió, me imagine que por algún pensamiento que había escuchado de Tania**

**No – respondió Edward sin soltarme la mano. Y no se porque me sentí molesta, si sabia perfectamente que decía la verdad, la pelirroja no pudo esconder una sonrisa de felicidad**

**Que bien – al menos era sincera – pero pasen! Tenemos lista su habitación para que se pongan un poco cómodos… - se paro en seco mirándonos con gesto de preocupación**

**Ya veo – dijo Edward**

**contaba con que ustedes vinieran y solo tenemos una habitación, pensábamos que Carlisle y Esme vendrían, ya todas las habitaciones están ocupadas por demás invitados…**

**No te preocupes Tanya – interrumpió Edward - así esta bien, de todos modos, no creo que sea necesario, Bella y yo podemos estar en la recamara, una ventaja de no dormir es que no te tienes que preocupar por tener una amplia cama o no – concluyo con una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por una que no me agrado para nada.**

**Nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta de entrada cuando otra vampira se nos acerco, que a diferencia de Tanya, se porto amable conmigo, se llamaba Kate, después conocía a Irina, la cumpleañera**

**Tras otra hora de presentación, al fin, Kate nos dirigió hacia la recamara, no es que yo estuviera cansada, para nada, simplemente que ya me tenia demasiado irritada la actitud de Tanya para con Edward, no lo soltaba!! Parecía lapa restregándose a él todo el tiempo.**

**Es esta – dijo la vampira mientras abría la puerta, la recamara, al igual que la casa, era grande y lujosa, no me sorprendió que tuvieran cosas para el uso humano, innecesarios para los de nuestra especie, como baños, comedor y cama, ya Edward me había contado en el camino que el clan Denali era muy parecido al de nosotros – cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en avisarnos, por favor – me dirigió una amable sonrisa y le correspondí, pese a la rabia que le tenia a su hermana.**

**Gracias – contestamos Edward y yo al unísono. **

**En cuanto quedamos solos, me adelante, dejando a Edward en el umbral de la puerta con maletas en mano, ahora no había nadie mas que él y podía expresar lo enojada que estaba (obviamente, no le diría el porqué), me avente en la cama, boca abajo, sin mirarlo**

**¿se puede saber ahora que te pasa? – pregunto al ver mi actitud**

**Nada – esa fue mi maravillosa respuesta. Escuche cuando se acercaba hacia la cama y cuando se sentó a mi lado pero no levante mi vista**

**Ya se que la actitud de Tanya no fue muy amable… veras, esta celosa – escuche su leve sonrisa**

**Si no lo dices ni cuenta me doy… aunque… - me senté con mi rostro frente al suyo para verle su expresión - ¿Por qué lo esta? ¿tiene algún derecho? – pregunte tratando de ocultar que yo también estaba celosa. El río**

**Vamos Bella – suspiró – Tanya lleva décadas pensando que ella y yo deberíamos de darnos una oportunidad… cuando vivíamos con ellas, me lo confeso en voz alta, aunque yo ya lo sabia**

**Pues harían una bonita pareja – estaba ardiendo en celos, lo admito – eres tonto al no permitirte tener una relación… te vas a quedar a vestir santos**

**No lo creo – dijo con una sonrisa. No lo soporte, así que preferí volver mi cara hacia la almohada y quedarme ahí sin decir palabra alguna. Edward insistió unos minutos pero al ver que era en vano lo dejo por la paz. Sabia que la fiesta iniciaría a la hora del crepúsculo, así que cuando vi que el sol empezaba a ocultarse me levante sin mirar Edward, quien había permanecido en un sofá, escuchando música con su MP3**

**¿Te puedes retirar? – le pregunte mientras arreglaba mis cosas para bañarme, ya se me había vuelto costumbre aunque sabia era innecesario **

**¿Ahora me corres? – pregunto con gesto irritado y frunciéndome el ceño. Suspire aun molesta**

**¿quieres que te acompañe a la maldita fiesta o no? – pregunte dirigiéndole una mirada fría. **

**Ah… lo siento – dijo mientras se levantaba y se desvanecía por la puerta. Di otro suspiro mientras abría la maleta… ahí estaba, era de color negro y elegante, me gustaba el color negro, pero no en ese vestido, para ser exacta, jamás me había puesto un vestido y no me hacía mucha ilusión el usar uno, suspiré otra vez mientras lo sacaba… talvez si le hiciera un arreglo…**

**Alice me iba a matar por esto, pero era mi comodidad a su enojo, así que… prefería mi comodidad…**


	7. La fiesta

**Desgarré el vestido hasta dejarlo a la altura de media pierna, deshilado con las puntas en cortes antisimétricos y desvariados, se veía mejor así, de la parte de arriba me gustaba, era en forma de corsette… las mangas… necesitaban un toque diferente: también las desgarré hasta que quedaron separadas del corte de los hombros, ¡¡listo!! Ya estaba mucho mejor, sonreí complacida por mi trabajo, obviamente no iba a usar zapatillas, mis botas lucirían mejor. **

**Después de esto me dirigí al baño para ducharme.**

**Bella – oí la voz de Edward – En unos minutos vengo por ti, me cambiare en el cuarto de Kate. No contesté, menos mal que no era en el cuarto de Tanya… **

**Salí de la regadera y me apresuré a vestirme. Esperaba a Edward sentada en la cama cuando escuché sus pisadas aproximarse**

**- Bella ¿puedo pasar? – no podía controlar lo que sentía por él cuando se comportaba de esa manera tan educada. No contesté, me dirigí hacia la puerta, sabiendo que escucharía mis pasos y le abrí. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro cuando vi su expresión, sin poder disimularlo, dio un fuerte suspiro mientras me miro de pies a cabeza con la boca ligeramente abierta, estaba segura que de poder sonrojarme, mi cara hubiera hervido de tan roja que se hubiera puesto.**

**Estas… - dijo aun sin poder controlar su expresión – …hermosa**

**Gracias – dije aun con una gran sonrisa, me sentía halagada. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en los míos, vi un brillo extraño en el oro líquido de sus ojos. Me tendió la mano y la sujete sin dudar. **

**Esta demás el recalcar que la palabra hermoso se queda corta para describir como se veía esa noche, el color negro resaltaba mas nuestros rasgos pálidos, pero el se veía como un dios con su camisa manga larga de cuello V negra, desabotonada lo suficiente para ver lo bien formado de su pecho, en perfecta combinación con unos pantalones de mezclilla (usándolos como siempre: un poco holgados y debajo de la cadera). Llevaba unos zapatos negros bien lustrados y un cinturón del mismo color**

**Bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos hacia el patio trasero donde me asombre por la cantidad de vampiros que había en él. Edward apretó mi mano para tranquilizarme, lo cual funcionó. Kate nos presento a muchos de sus conocidos, debo admitir que eran muy agradables, a esas horas había olvidado ya mi enojo por la actitud de Tanya. Era a la primera fiesta que asistía (a la primera en la que no había que matar) y me sentía contenta al lado de Edward**

**¿Me concedería esta pieza? – preguntó, inclinando un poco su cuerpo, en un gesto de los caballeros del siglo pasado, un gesto que lo hacia verse hermoso, perfecto…**

**Jamás he bailado – le dije con una sonrisa, era la verdad**

**Entonces… permita que sea yo el primero quien guíe sus pasos en una pista de baile – continuaba con su actitud de caballero, reí y le tendí mi mano. Comenzó una melodía, mientras el depositaba su mano en mi cintura y la otra guiaba a mi brazo detrás de su cuello. En silencio dejaba que la miel sus ojos me envolviera**

_**A veces pienso que te miento,**_

_**Cuando te digo que te quiero,**_

_**Por que esto ya no es querer**_

_**Al principio mis pasos eran un poco torpes… más bien confuso, sentí vergüenza por mi falta de habilidad, pero Edward me dedico una sonrisa y me sujeto más fuerte de la cintura**_

_**A veces creo que he muerto,**_

_**Cuando no estas y yo despierto,**_

_**Por que se que esto ya no es querer**_

_**Es algo más, algo que me llena,**_

_**Algo que no mata ni envenena**_

_**Es algo más, algo más que amar…**_

_**Es algo más que la distancia,**_

_**Que el dolor y la nostalgia,**_

_**Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar**_

_**Es darte un beso cada noche,**_

_**Que tus manos me enamoren y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más **_

_**Por que somos algo más…**_

_**Mi primer baile… sonreí mientras inclinaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho, me deje guiar, inhale su aroma y cerré mis ojos mientras escuchaba su voz cantando en mi oído**_

_**A veces creo que he vivido más de mil años contigo,**_

_**Por que se que esto ya no es querer,**_

_**A veces pienso que es mentira, cuando entraste en mi vida,**_

_**Por que se que esto ya no es querer…**_

_**Es algo más, algo que me llena **_

_**Algo que no mata ni envenena**_

_**Es algo más, algo más que amar…**_

_**Es algo más que la distancia,**_

_**Que el dolor y la nostalgia,**_

_**Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar,**_

_**Es darte un beso cada noche,**_

_**Que tus manos me enamoren,**_

_**Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más,**_

_**Por que somos algo más…**_

_**Y yo se que no es querer,**_

_**Por que en tus ojos yo me puedo perder,**_

_**Contigo olvido lo que es temer**_

_**¿Acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí?**_

_**La noche, el día y mi vivir**_

_**La sangre en mis venas**_

_**Lo doy todo por ti**_

_**Contigo el mundo no tiene final**_

_**Y el tiempo no se nos va acabar…**_

**Sabía que la canción había terminado por que su aliento ya no rozaba mi oído, estaba embriagada de él, sus manos seguían sujetándome firmemente, y sentía su respiración cerca de mi cuello**

**Bella… - dijo en un susurro - … levanté mi rostro para encontrarme con su mirada, la cual tenia un tono plateado bajo la luz de la luna**

**¿Si? – pregunte anonada, sentí como sus manos aferraban mas a mi cintura y en un lugar muy lejano supe que habíamos dejado de bailar. Edward abrió sus labios para soltar una palabra que no llego gracias a la intervención de alguien.**

**Hola Bella – una amable voz, terroríficamente familiar se dirigió a mí rompiendo mi burbuja personal con Edward por completo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar que hacia meses, el dueño de esa voz había acabado con mi aquelarre de una manera nada piadosa y por poco acaba conmigo… pero eso no era lo que me preocupa, si no que…**

**Aro – dijo Edward y pude darme cuenta que él también se había envarado.**

**No esperaba verlos aquí, ¡que alegría! – dijo mientras juntaba sus manos en una suave y fina palmada y dirigía su vista hacia mi – veo que han podido hacer un buen trabajo con mi querida Bella**

**No sin esfuerzo – le contesté**

**Todavía no creo que sea el momento adecuado – la voz de Edward era suave, pero había un estibo de rabia en ella. Mis temores crecieron al imaginarme lo que Aro había dicho en su mente**

**¿por qué no? -. Preguntó amablemente el anciano – estoy ansioso por que forme parte de nosotros y la veo en perfectas condiciones, casi tiene el mismo tono de ojos que el de ustedes, lo cual me asegura que ha soportado la tentación de beber sangre humana. Es momento de que Bella se una a nosotros – ese era mi tormento: que me separaran de Edward, que me separaran de los Cullen, mi respiración se altero y sentía como la angustia se reflejaba en mi rostro**

**Yo… no quiero ir con usted – mi voz salió con un susurro entrecortado. Sentí como los brazos de Edward me cobijaban**

**Cuanto me apena mi querida Bella, decirte que eso es imposible – su expresión era amable, pero sabia que no cambiaria de opinión**

**No puede llevársela sin su consentimiento – Edward casi le gruño**

**Edward, hijo, yo no le di una segunda oportunidad a Bella así nada mas… Desde el principio argumente claramente lo mucho que me interesaba por el don que posee – su mano rozo mi mejilla – ella esta en deuda con nosotros**

**En ese caso, ustedes también lo están con nuestra familia… gracias a nosotros ha aprendido a controlar su sed – la voz de Edward había dejado de ser amable por completo, me asuste mucho cuando vi que Aro se acercaba y lo tomaba del hombro, pronto comprendí que lo había hecho para poder leerle la mente**

**Ya veo… – dijo con una sonrisa mientras rompía el contacto físico con Edward – cuanto lo siento, de verdad – dijo con un suspiro - aunque siempre hay una solución a este tipo de problemas – no entendía muy bien a que se refería el anciano, había perdido el hilo de la conversación – tu también serias muy bien recibido a nuestra familia.**

**No pienso dejar a Carlisle – contestó Edward**

**Entonces… lamento mucho lo que te va a ocasionar esta decisión – su tono era tan amable, que parecía que decía la verdad. Edward le gruño**

**Edward… - dije para tratar de calmarlo, aunque ya no entendía muy bien de que hablaban**

**Tranquilo muchacho – una voz diferente vino de la oscuridad, levante la vista para mirar a un anciano de cabellos largos y blancos , secundado por otro mas de cabello negro y corto, ambos tenían el mismo aspecto refinado que Aro – no la llevaremos en este momento, seria una descortesía – dijo mientras se acercaron mas hacia nosotros - Marco, Aro, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Quince son suficientes para que Bella se despida de la familia de Carlisle?**

**Me da igual, sinceramente – dijo con expresión aburrida quien respondía al nombre de Marco**

**¿Que opinas Aro?**

**Podré soportarlo, estoy seguro que la espera valdrá la pena, mi estimado Cayo. **

**Ni Edward ni yo dijimos nada, ambos sabíamos que cualquier protesta seria en vano y podría empeorar las cosas… quince días, cerré mis ojos mientras ocultaba mi rostro en el pecho de Edward, el cual hervía**

**Vamos, por favor, no era nuestra intención arruinarles la velada – no gire mi rostro para ver la expresión de quien sabia era Cayo – en quince días nos volveremos a ver, espero estés preparada para entonces**

**Escuche como tres pares de pies se alejaban de nosotros, Edward me abrazó fuertemente, mientras un sollozo salía de mi pecho, la "platica" había sido demasiado discreta y tranquila como para que los demás se dieran cuenta, ¡En que tan pocos minutos había cambiado esta noche!**


	8. Mi cuerpo es tuyo, mi alma es toda tuya

–Tranquila… - susurró Edward – encontraremos una solución

No contesté. Sólo me aferré más a su cuerpo.

Era sorprendente hasta que grado Edward me había llegado a conocer ya que, después de varios minutos en silencio, supo lo que quería, sin necesidad de que se lo dijese. Me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó lejos de donde se desarrollaba la fiesta.

No abrí los ojos. Simplemente dejé que el viento rozara mi cara mientras él corría. No me importaba a dónde me llevaba, solo quería estar lejos de aquellos vampiros que habían venido a arruinar mi momento mágico. Sólo quería estar con él, lejos de todos.

Tras correr casi una hora, en completo silencio, llegamos a un lugar del bosque en donde se encontraba una pequeña cabaña. Supuse que era propiedad de los Cullen ya que Edward no dudó en entrar y depositarme en un enorme sillón de cuero. Sus brazos seguían rodeándome, los ojos me ardían de tal manera que por un momento pensé que iban a salir lágrimas de ellos.

"_Quince días serán suficientes para que Bella se despida de la familia de Carlisle"… "Espero estés preparada" _

Las palabras de aquellos vampiros resonaban una y otra vez en mi mente, desgarrando mi muerto corazón.

–Tranquila – volvió a decir Edward, al sentir que me estremecía, mientras depositaba un beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza – puedes estar segura que no pretenden hacerte daño

–No temo a lo que me puedan hacer – dije mientras clavaba mi mirada en la suya.

Él no pareció comprender mis palabras, ya que en su rostro triste, su mirada denotó un brillo de confusión… Ahora no me importaba parecer débil al demostrar mis sentimientos, así que fui sincera

–Le temo al tiempo sin ti... – confesé, acariciando su rostro y, tras debatirme entre si era correcto o no lo que pensaba hacer, decidí que haría, por primera vez, lo que en realidad sentía – Te amo... – susurré, mientras me acercaba para rozar sus labios brevemente

Luego, abrí los ojos para ver su rostro, a centímetros del mío. Él seguía con sus ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente entreabierta, exhalando su dulce y pausado aliento

–Dilo otra vez – me pidió en un susurro

–Te amo –repetí, sin dudarlo.

La sensación de paz que me embargaba al decir esas palabras era infinita. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, un segundo antes de besarme.

–Tu eres mi vida… mi todo – dijo cuando su boca dejó libre la mía – la razón de mi existencia – continuo besándome, pero de forma diferente, mucho más cálida y apasionada, a la cual yo respondí de la misma manera.

Su mano se deslizó por mi espalda. Sentí un placer, un ardor tan exquisito, que inmediatamente me colgué de su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí para obtener más de esa sensación.

–_Quiero probar ansioso la ebria miel de tus dulces labios – _susurró entonces, con voz de terciopelo, sin dejar de besarme – _Pecar de amor contigo. Dios sabrá cuál es mi castigo por amarte como solo yo te amo_

Mi cuerpo fue cayendo, lentamente, hacia atrás, hasta que mi espalda topó con la superficie del sofá y tuve a Edward sobre mí.

En ese momento, olvidé todo. Olvidé a los Vulturi y sus amenazas de regresar por mí. Olvidé mi orgullo, mi supuesto deseo de libertad… Sólo existió él, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y sus palabras, tan bellas, que ni el mismo Romeo hubiera podido superar

–_Envuélveme en tus besos, peligrosos abismos de misterio, que como olas inquietas me arrastran hacia ti. Hazme caer en tus brazos, excitantes trampas permitidas. Detenme, no me dejes ir aunque yo te lo pidiera, hazme de tu amor, el más dichoso prisionero_

Mis manos, codiciosas, se deslizaron debajo de su camisa para acariciar su espalda. Me apreté hacia él, queriendo cada vez mas de su calor, rozando sus labios con los míos, de manera breve ya que quería seguir escuchando su dulce declaración

–_He derribado el muro que me impide amarte como debiera. Ahora soy tuyo, mi cuerpo es tuyo, mi alma es toda tuya. Has conmigo lo que quieras. En este momento te respiro, delirante mis labios gritaran que te aman._

En mi vida había imaginado sentir tanta felicidad, tanto deseo, tanto amor. Nuestros cuerpos se hallaban fundidos en uno solo, sus manos se deslizaban delicadamente explorándome, mientras yo me deleitaba con la hermosura de su ser y de su alma.

–_Amémonos amor, amémonos sin miedos, disfrutemos de este paraíso pasajero. Aunque luego de esta gloria… Dios furioso nos expulse y nos condene al destierro_

Y así fue. Esa noche Edward y yo nos amamos hasta el amanecer.


	9. Noche tras noche

Nuestros labios seguían danzando con un ritmo tranquilo, claro estaba que no nos íbamos a cansar, pero estábamos en un momento sin prisas, disfrutando del tierno sabor de nuestros labios. La luz del sol se filtró por la ventana, haciendo brillar nuestros cuerpos

—Eres tan hermosa – me dijo mientras yo le sonreía. Ya no tenía por qué usar una máscara, ¿le quedaría alguna duda del gran amor que le tenía? Suspiré mientras mi mano viajaba por su mejilla – ¿me dirías que es lo que piensas?

—Podría dejar de existir ahora mismo y no reprocharía por ello, no hay nada a lo que le tema estando a tu lado

Comenzó a besarme, con esa paciencia y delicadeza tan suyas, como si tuviéramos toda una eternidad juntos. Aquel pensamiento me sacó de mi ensoñación. Él sintió la tensión en mis labios

—¿Qué pasa? – preguntó alarmado

—Los Vulturi – dije en un triste susurro. Sus brazos envolvieron mi cuerpo

—Nada… ¿entiendes? NADA, nos va a separar ahora. Lucharé si es necesario porque estemos juntos - Sus palabras me reconfortaron, algo dentro de mí supo que decía la verdad.

—Es hora de irnos – me recordó con un suspiro. Yo fruncí el ceño, aun no quería separarme del calor de su cuerpo y me aferre a él, quien emitió una pequeña risa ante mi expresión – ¿No querrás preocupar a los demás o sí? –

Seguramente Alice había visto nuestro encuentro con los Vulturi (y para pena mía, lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo), seguramente, estarían ansiosos por vernos, así que con un suspiro de resignación me separé de Edward

Edward me volvió a llevar sobre su espalda de regreso a la casa de las Denali, aunque era innecesario; pero era un caballero hasta en ese sentido, lo cual me encantaba, así que no me rehúse cuando me tendió la mano para subirme delicadamente sobre su espalda. Cuando llegamos, las tres hermanas salieron en nuestro encuentro. En el camino, Edward me aseguro que los Vulturi ya no estarían cerca, había podido leer en sus mentes que se irían llegando la primera luz del alba, así que por el momento estaría tranquila…

En cuanto llegamos y tuve los pies en el suelo, Edward me tomó de la mano y depositó un beso en ella, gesto que no paso desapercibido para las hermanas Denali y menos para Tania que me aniquilaba con la mirada, pero en ese momento, era tan grande la dicha, que si los Vulturi no importaban, mucho menos aquella vampira.

—Vaya – dijo con tono petulante – veo que aprovechaste muy bien este viaje, Bella – sabía a que se refería, en las pocas horas que estuvimos en su compañía antes de regresar a Forks, Edward había dejado en claro con sus caricias en mi rostro, sus besos en mis manos y sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, que nuestra relación no era la misma que la de ayer.

—En realidad – le respondí con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras me giraba para depositar un beso en los labios de mi vampiro – yo diría que aproveché este viaje DEMASIADO bien – me volví para ver su expresión la cual me divirtió mucho más; me mordí el labio inferior para reprimir la carcajada que amenazaba con salir.

Llegamos a Forks ya muy entrada la noche, el viaje se me había hecho más breve con los labios de Edward rozando constantemente mi mano y los versos que confesaban los cuatro meses de secreto amor. En cuanto llegamos, toda la familia salió a nuestro encuentro, yo estaba nerviosa y con justa razón

—¡Bella! – Saltó la pequeña Alice sobre mí y me rodeó con sus brazos, yo estaba consciente de cuál era la causa de su gran alegría – oh por Dios ¡Bella! ¡Qué felicidad!! ¡Edward! – se abalanzó sobre su hermano - ¡qué bueno que al fin comprendieron y aceptaron sus sentimientos!

—Alice… - dijo con una sonrisa Jasper – si no sueltas a Edward, Bella tendrá que esperar unos cuantas horas para que se recupere de la quebradura de algunos huesos

—Y el tiempo es oro… más en las NOCHES… ¿no es así Bella? – comprendí el doble sentido de la pregunta de Emmet, quien tenía en el rostro una enorme sonrisa. Bajé la mirada para ocultar mi pena lo cual solo ocasionó que el enorme vampiro soltara una escandalosa carcajada

—Familia – dijo Edward en cuando los brazos de Alice lo liberaron – les presento al amor de mi existencia – dijo mientras me rozaba con los brazos

—Eso ya lo sabíamos – dijo Rose, mientras me guiñaba un ojo – no necesitamos que pasara tanto tiempo para saberlo, no somos tan tontos como ustedes

—Felicidades, hijo – Esme abrazo a Edward – no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que al fin, encontraste a tu alma gemela… Bella – ahora sus brazos me rodeaban y depositaba un beso en mi mejilla – sabes perfectamente que siempre has sido como una hija para mí – le sonreí

—El destino nos da sorpresas realmente grandes y gratas – dijo Carlisle mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Edward y nos dedicaba una de sus grandes y amables sonrisas - ¿acaso imaginaste alguna vez encontrar a alguien como Bella en esta situación?... Bella, no sabes cuánto tiempo Edward estuvo buscando a alguien como tú, me alegra que la búsqueda haya terminado

—Te equivocas en una cosa Carlisle – dijo Edward tomándome de ambas manos – nunca busqué a nadie como Bella… - sonrío cuando vio que todos, incluyéndome, lo mirábamos sorprendidos por sus palabras – claro que no… - continuó – nunca busqué a nadie como Bella… porque todo el tiempo estuve buscándola a ella en sí

—Te quiero – susurré– gracias a todos por aceptarme, y mis disculpas por mis comportamientos tan poco cordiales… yo… - me armé de valor para decirles lo que sentía por ellos – yo les estoy muy agradecida por lo que han hecho por mí y… los quiero mucho. Disculpen por no habérselos dicho antes

—Siempre hemos sabido que nos quieres – dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa que desapareció tras dos segundos – pero… ahora hay un problema – su voz ahora tenía un tono de preocupación - ¿Qué piensan hacer?

—No permitiré que nadie arranque a Bella de mi lado – dijo Edward abrazándome más fuerte

—Tampoco nosotros dejaremos que toquen a nuestra hermanita, pelearemos si es necesario – lo apoyo Emmet mientras chocaba un puño con su palma y una sonrisa de emoción se dibujaba en su cara, la idea de la pelea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto

—Están idiotas si creen que luchar contra los Vulturi es lo correcto – dijo Rose

—No puedo pensar en otra solución, Bella es la razón de mi existencia, no soportaría que la apartaran un solo minuto de mi lado

—Rose tiene razón – la voz de Carlisle era serena – tiene que haber otra solución que no sea pelear. No tenemos ventaja contra ellos

—Carlisle ha meditado el asunto – dijo Esme al ver mi expresión de miedo – Los Vulturi le tienen mucho aprecio, tal vez pueda negociar para llegar a un acuerdo.

—Podemos intentarlo – dijo Alice – si no, nos veremos obligados a tomar medidas drásticas

—No quiero ponerlos en peligro – dije – no quiero que arriesguen su integridad por mi

—Bella… - Edward me miraba con tristeza

—La idea de Carlisle me parece bien… pero si en todo caso se niegan, no me rehusare a ir – quise borrar el dolor de su mirada acariciándole el rostro pero no funcionó – no podría soportar la idea de que les pase algo… mucho menos a ti, Edward – todos se quedaron en un largo silencio hasta que Emmet lo rompió

—¡Vamos por favor chicos!, todo saldrá bien – su mano le dio un puñetazo juguetón al hombro de Edward – ¿no pensaran pasar la noche solo mirándose a los ojos con tal melancolía, o si? – otra vez el doble sentido de sus palabras fue más que claro y todos rieron por el comentario, a excepción de Edward y yo quien nos sentíamos apenados

—Tenemos catorce días – dijo Carlisle – estoy seguro que Aro será comprensivo.

Estuvimos en la entrada de la casa platicando por un par de horas más, olvidando el tema, o al menos, en mi caso, aparentar que lo olvidaba. Sabía que Edward hacia lo mismo. Emmet y Jasper lo habían alejado maliciosamente de mi lado, con el comentario que necesitaban una "platica de hombres por un par de minutos". Carlisle y Esme se habían dirigido hacia la casa cuando terminamos de darles los detalles de la fiesta y hacer mención de los saludos que mandaba el clan Denali hacia ellos. Estaba sola con Rose y Alice, y eso no era buen presagio

—Ahora si Bella… estamos solas – los ojos de Alice brillaban de emoción – cuéntanos todo.

—Alice, ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¿Acaso no lo has visto ya todo?

—¡Oh vamos Bella! – La rubia también estaba emocionada – queremos saber a detalle cada suceso.

—Ahh… bueno pues yo… - no sabía que decir, no era alguien a quien le gustaba demostrar a todo el mundo y a cada instante lo que sentía

—Cuéntanos sobre Tanya – chilló Alice

—Sus dos hermanas son muy amables – le dije y una mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al recordar su gesto cuando veía como Edward me abrazaba

—¿Ella no lo fue? – preguntaron al unísono Alice y Rose con un gesto exagerado de inocencia

—No pretendan aparentar que no sabían que ella está interesada en Edward – les dije entrecerrando mis ojos en gesto de acusación

—Ummm… supongo que Tanya sigue sin disimular bien lo que siente por mi hermano – repuso Alice…

Tras casi media hora de plática entre vampiras y vampiros, al fin nos dejaron solos.

—¿Puedo saber sobre que quería Emmet y Jazz platicar contigo?

—¿Me vas a contar tu sobre tu platica con Alice y Rose?

—Tal vez… - dije contestándole la sonrisa que me había dedicado. Tomo de mi mano y me guío debajo del árbol en donde nos habíamos besado por primera vez

—Dame medio segundo – antes que pudiera contestarle se había marchado y cuando lo vi de vuelta traía consigo una manta la cual coloco en el pasto para que nos pudiéramos sentar.

—Demasiado humano – dije con una sonrisa mientras me recostaba en su pecho

—Demasiado humano – admitió – contigo tengo esa sensación… podría jurar que mi corazón late – suspiro y me besó en la mejilla

—También siento lo mismo… pero ni creas que con palabras bonitas lograras que sea yo la primera que confiese nuestra charla de vampiras

—¿Tan mala fue?

—Mmm… no creo que haya algo más peligroso que Emmet en una plática de vampiros

—Opino lo mismo – dijo con una sonrisa

—Entonces, comienza – dudó por un segundo y comenzó hablar demasiado rápido

—Me estuvieron dando consejos para… para… bueno, tu sabes… Están dementes… querían tener una plática so-sobre hacer el amor – no me esperaba eso. Bueno en realidad sí, pero no pensé que me lo fuera a decir

—Ahhh… supongo que… - no encontraba que decir – supongo que es algo… ¿normal?

—Bueno, sea normal o no, no es muy cómodo para mi

—No creo que sea cómodo para ningún ser en su sano juicio

Rió

—Entonces, tuviste suerte, ¿de qué hablaron ustedes?

—Sobre los celos – conteste rápidamente

—¿celos? – Río – Rose es experta en ello, será mala influencia para ti

—Supongo que no necesito de malas influencias, ya conmigo es más que suficiente

—¿Admites que has estado celosa? – pregunto divertido

—Supongo que si… después de todo – ahora mi tono se había tornado un poco molesto – la tal Ángela, según recuerdo, te resulta MUY interesante – Edward río de tal manera que echo el rostro hacia atrás

—Ay Bella – dijo mientras depositaba otro beso en mi mejilla y sus labios quedaron cerca de mis oídos - ¿Cómo puedes sentir celos de Ángela?

—¿Por que no? – Pregunté tratando de concentrarme para que sus palabras disparadas en un susurro no me hicieran olvidar mi discurso acusador – después de todo es humana. Es delicada y cálida, se sonroja y su sangre huele demasiado bien – mi voz no ocultaba los celos que habían surgido de repente

—Tonta – sus labios besaron mi mano y su voz era mas cálida – realmente eres tonta… no hay mujer, humana o no, que se compare contigo – se había plantado frente a mí - grávatelo muy bien – una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

Sentía que mis ojos le gritaban lo mucho que lo amaba, puse mi mano de nuevo en su mejilla y cuando cerró sus ojos aproveche para darle una pequeña cachetada juguetona, frunció el ceño con gesto divertido.

—Te lo merecías - dije riendo

—Supongo que sí… Bueno, en realidad no… ¿podría saber el porqué?

—No es caballeroso de tu parte el provocarme celos

—No sabes lo hermosa que te ves cuando estas de ese humor – dijo aun riendo, le di otra cachetada igual de inocente

—En esta ocasión, realmente te la merecías – dije tratando de aparentar estar seria

—Bueno… acepto mi castigo, pero tú también me debes algo

—¿Ah sí?... ¿Qué le debo joven Cullen? – pregunte arqueando una de mis cejas

—Esto… - dijo y me besó – te lo merecías – dijo cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos

—Supongo que si…

—Te amo – dijo mientras su dedo recorría mi mejilla. Cerré mis ojos – ¿y que sientes por mi? – pregunto acercándose

—Ya lo sabes

—Quiero escucharlo – pidió con una sonrisa amable

—Ya te dije mucho por el día de hoy – repuse tocándole la punta de su nariz con mi dedo

—No tenemos la misma definición de mucho, para mí no ha sido suficiente

—Te puedes aburrir pronto

—La idea de la eternidad no me basta para escuchar tu voz - curvo una sonrisa de lado, con la cual rompía toda mi estabilidad

—Entonces… dejare que lo descifres – sonreímos ante respuesta

—Me encantas… - dijo mientras jugaba con mi mano - yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para callar lo que siento por ti, así que espero y no te aburras – en el tono divertido había un indicio de verdadera preocupación

—Jamás – prometí

Edward y yo esa noche desnudamos nuestras almas, algo igual de bello y complaciente que el tener nuestros cuerpos en esa situación. Pasamos esa noche platicando, descubriéndonos aun más. Un acto que Emmet no esperaba; no tuvimos la necesidad de encerrarnos en una habitación y hacer el amor; Disfrutamos en misma medida el relatar nuestras experiencias pasadas, acompañados por la belleza de la noche y la luna llena…


	10. Mañana tendremos visitas

**Me puedo quedar, no quiero pasar un solo segundo lejos de ti **

**No… tomate tu espacio, serán solo unas horas – me dijo con una sonrisa amable. Le correspondí la sonrisa, la amaba tanto por ese carácter tan diferente, tan único**

**Volveré pronto – prometí – me podría saltar la clase de deportes fingiendo que me no me sentía bien**

**Ya te advertí que es lo que pasara si te retrasas tan solo un minuto – reí y antes de irme me refugie en su mirada**

**¡Edward! – la voz de Alice chillo desde el garage – ¡apresúrate! **

**Te amo – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente**

**Cuídate**

**Maneje hacia la escuela, la imagen de Bella me acompañaba, me era imposible creer que ahora estuviéramos juntos, suspiré y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Mi bella…**

**Me dirigía hacia mi clase, a paso humano, pero con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión, no era para aparentar que lo era, si no porque me sentía tan bien que iba ensoñado, si todo salía bien con los Vulturi, que así tenia que ser, por que nadie ni nada me iba a separar de ella ahora, en un año mas o menos Bella podría acompañarme a la escuela… o tal vez antes, después de todo su autocontrol ya estaba muy avanzado… escuchaba a lo lejos los comentarios asombrados por la expresión de mi rostro, me tenían catalogado como alguien serio… era comprensible que mi repentino humor los desconcertara **

**Escuche un par de torpes pies venir en mi dirección, sabia quien era, pero no me gire, eso seria extraño, seguí caminando como si no fuera conciente de que Ángela luchaba con su torpeza para no caer y poder alcanzarme**

_**Camina tan rápido, no lo voy alcanzar **_**– sonreí aun sin girarme, pero disminuí mi ya tan lenta velocidad**_** – **_**Edward!! – gritó y me dolieron los oídos, si supiera que con un susurro hubiera sido mas que suficiente, me gire y la vi. Venia con una enorme bolsa en la que cargaba una enorme cantidad de libros, sus pasos eran graciosamente descoordinados y la expresión de su rostro denotaba una gran felicidad pese a la penosa situación que representaba**

**Ángela – salude con una sonrisa en cuanto llego hasta mí – hola **

**Hola – contesto con una enorme sonrisa, estaba agitada y exhalaba en gran cantidad su aliento lo cual hizo que mi garganta ardiera - ¿Cómo estas Edward? **

**Muy bien – dije con sinceridad, ¿Cómo no estarlo?, la enorme sonrisa se dibujo otra vez en mi rostro al recordar a Bella **

**Se nota. **_**Me alegro, se ve radiante **_**– su pensamiento me impresionó, sabia que Ángela era una chica de buenos sentimientos, pero ¿alegrarse por mí de tal forma, con apenas unos días de conocerme?**

**Permite que te ayude – dije al ver como se esforzaba por cargar la enorme mochila **

**Gra… gracias. **_**Que diferencia seria si todos fueran como él. **_**– sonreí y pude notar como la sangre subía a sus mejillas**

**Vamos a clase, no querrás llegar tarde – le dije para concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera el sabor de su sangre en mi boca **

**Si - Caminamos por el largo pasillo en silencio por un momento, bueno, en silencio por parte de Ángela, por que yo podía escuchar lo que iba pensando**

_**¿Y si piensa que soy una imprudente?... no, mejor espero a que el me cuente… aunque realmente se ve demasiado alegre… y eso hace que me sienta de la misma manera **_**– otra vez sus pensamientos me desconcertaron, ¿podía haber alguien así de bondadoso? La chica no pregunto nada, realmente era discreta. La clase paso sin ninguna novedad, salvo que el profesor nos pidió hacer equipos de dos para un trabajo, cosa que ya sabia desde hacia días.**

**¿Te molestaría ser mi compañera de equipo? – le pregunté con una sonrisa al escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba y de nuevo sus mejillas se ponían coloradas.**

**Si – se limito a responder – **_**santo cielo! Como decirle que no, aunque es muy inteligente, puede que se desespere por mi lentitud. **_**suspiré, si supiera que, en comparación de la mayoría de esta escuela, ella era de muchísimo más alto nivel académico. **_**Espero no pida que vayamos a mi casa, es demasiado pequeña y mis hermanos lo pueden llegar a impacientar. **_**había pasado por alto ese detalle, aunque no me impaciento, sabia que no correría ningún peligro estando con nosotros, platicaría con Bella y sabia que podía manejar la situación.**

**Te parece bien si hacemos el trabajo en mi casa – **_**perfecto! **_**Pensó ella y asintió para disimular su alivio – te parece bien que sea mañana a la hora de salida**

**Si, esta bien – respondió.**

**La encaminaba hacia su otra clase cuando un par de chicas, las que sabía se llamaban Jessica y Lauren miraron con burla a Ángela quien ante esta reacción se detuvo cabizbaja. **_**Que tonta soy, me he de ver ridícula caminando al lado de Edward, el contraste ha de ser patético, **_**pensó. Mis manos se empuñaron por el enojo ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? ¿Cómo se dejaba cohibir por esas superficiales chicas que no encontraron otra forma de mostrar su envidia, ante el hecho de que yo fuera al lado suyo, si no burlándose de la muchacha?**

**¿que pasa? – pregunte aunque lo sabia perfectamente**

**Nada – contesto con un susurro triste**

**¿Cómo que nada? - Dije mientras la tomaba por los brazos, olvidando que mi piel era gélida a comparación de la suya, pero ella no se dio cuenta ya que su gruesa chaqueta impidió el paso de temperatura – puedes confiar en mí, venias de buen humor y de un momento a otro te has puesto triste ¿me crees tonto como para que yo piense que no te pasa nada? – ella sonrió, había que ver si era sincera.**

**Pasa que, cuando no eres agraciada como las demás chicas, las cosas siempre resultan un poco más difíciles – dijo. Vaya, si era sincera. **

**¿Por qué dices eso? – volví a preguntar sabiendo la respuesta. Ángela suspiro antes de contestar. **_**Como si no estuviera conciente de lo fea que soy**_

**Creo que te tendré que prestar mis lentes – dijo riendo ante su patética broma.**

**Fruncí el ceño por el disgusto, no necesitaba lentes, miraba mucho mejor que sus débiles ojos humanos, y gracias a ello, podía asegurarle que era hermosa, que su piel era muy fina, mas fina que de las chicas que se habían burlado de ella, ya que tenia una textura suave, como seda; le podía asegurar también que sus enormes ojos eran brillantes, que en ellos se veía, pese a la ventana de sus anteojos, la bondad de su corazón; su voz era suave y vibrante y ni que decir de su aroma. Pero sabia perfectamente que para la visión humana eso pasaba a segundo plano, la visión humana era tan decadente que solo ve lo que es fácil de apreciar…**

**dudo que los necesite… no debes permitir que ese tipo de personas te afecten.**

**Tú dices eso por que no has sufrido el rechazo… **_**al contario, las chicas se mueren por ti…**_

**Ángela – note como su semblante cambió cuando dije su nombre, lo pase desapercibido ya que necesitaba que dejara de sentirse así – eres linda… e inteligente, eres mucho mejor que varias chicas de acá – vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, acto que me enmudeció**

**Gracias – dijo con la voz cortada y se lanzo a mí, acción que no esperaba y me tense en el momento, su garganta había quedado cerca de mis labios, y su olor me nublo el pensamiento, había dejado de respirar, pero podía sentir el sabor en mi lengua, me dolió el estomago… ella mal interpreto mi acción, y se separo mirándome asustada. **_**Oh! ¿Qué he hecho? Va a pensar que soy una oportunista… que pena… **_**la sangre invadió todo su rostro y no salio palabra alguna después de un rato, me hubiera gustado sonreírle para que dejara de preocuparse pero el ardor de mi garganta lo impidió. **_**¿Qué le digo? Se ve muy molesto… **_

**Edward yo… **_**¿Qué le digo? Piensa Ángela… **_**lo… lo siento, no fue mi intención… **_**que estupida soy … **_**no se que paso **

**No te preocupes – conteste en cuanto pude controlar mi sed – me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana – le dije mientras salía a un paso rápido hacia mi coche, estuve cerca, demasiado cerca de no poder controlarme, suspiré… dentro de poco me encontraría con mi paz, la sola imagen de su rostro borro todo dolor, físico y emocional…**

**Llegue desesperado, ansioso, sentía su olor en el jardín, pero no estaba ahí, sonreí por la falsa ilusión que había creado en mi mente: de que ella me estaría esperando en la puerta como Esme hacia con Carlisle; sonreí no porque me había desilusionado, al contrario, amaba a Bella por no ser como la mayoría, por que siempre me sorprendía, porque hacia que la deseara… ¿Dónde estaría?, trate de rastrear su olor en el patio y algunos kilómetros del bosque pero estaba disperso; lo había planeado, estaba jugando conmigo… **

**mmm… así que quieres retar a un gran rastreador ¿no es así? – dije con tono divertido, en respuesta no hubo mas que silencio, aunque sabia que ella me había escuchado, una ola de aire lleno de su olor paso por mi cara, sabia que se estaba moviendo. – esta bien, si así lo deseas – dije mientras me ponía en posición para correr – solo que si te atrapo, no tendrás escapatoria – una leve risita musical se levanto en el profundo bosque y me apresure a buscarla, no solo por el juego, si no porque ya quería tenerla en mis brazos.**

**Me perdí en la negrura del bosque, su olor estaba por todas partes, vaya que era astuta y rápida, ya que cuando al fin lograba encontrarla desaparecía haciendo que reanudara mi búsqueda… estuvimos varios minutos jugando, yo estaba en carcajadas, pero ya estaba impaciente, me detuve un momento, obviamente no para tomar aire, pero si para oler una vez mas su fragancia; cerré mis ojos e inhale su olor, solo que ahora era mas concentrado, un aliento fresco rozo mi rostro**

**considerando que eres gran rastreador… ¿no crees que se te dificulto un poco el perseguir a una indefensa vampira? – preguntó, estaba colgada de la rama de un árbol irónicamente como se cuelgan los murciélagos, solo que ella parecía una diosa, no, no parecía, era una diosa, era MI diosa… - no le respondí, simplemente salte hacia la rama y la puse a mi lado**

**inofensiva no es el termino que mejor te describe – dije mientras besaba su cabello – eres un mounstro aterrador**

**lo se – dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa – pero el hecho de que sea un mounstro, no quita el que me ames**

**claro que no - gire su cuerpo para que quedara frente al mío, acto seguido la besé, la bese con desesperación, por que ya no aguantaba un segundo mas sin su sabor en mi boca, ella emitió un pequeño jadeo y me atrajo a su cuerpo con mayor fuerza, mis manos recorrieron su rostro, aunque habían sido solo unas horas, necesitaba tocarla, comprobar que era realidad. Pasamos varios minutos besándonos, sus manos estaban aferradas a las mías, con lo cual me decía que también me había extrañado… estar con Bella era lo mas maravilloso que jamás había vivido en casi un siglo de existencia, no me cansaba de recorrer su rostro, era tan perfecto, tan suave, era afortunado, sin duda alguna…**

**Después de presenciar el crepúsculo, sentados en la punta de un enorme pino, fuimos a cazar, fue ahí cuando me acordé de Ángela, de su olor y del peligro en el que la había sometido hoy en la tarde… además, tenia que platicar con Bella sobre la futura visita de la chica humana, decidí que lo haría llegando a casa, cuando llegamos Alice estaba con Jasper abrazados viendo una película a un volumen molesto, me pregunte el porqué, así que decidí poner atención a los pensamientos de los que estaban en la casa, podía escuchar que Esme estaba platicando con Carlisle en su despacho, y que Rose y Emmet estaban… en ese momento supe el porqué… hice una mueca de dolor ante la imagen y gire mi cabeza para ver a Bella**

**¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada**

**Vi algo que no es muy agradable – respondí, ella no pareció entender mi comentario así que con un suspiro le dije: - Emmet… - ella capto el mensaje al instante.**

**Cuando supe que era apropiado subir a mí recamara, tome a Bella de la mano y la guíe hacia ella. Alice nos miro con ojos dilatados**

**¿no me digan que también ustedes? – pregunto con horror en sus palabras. ¿de que le servia su don para ver el futuro si no lo usaba cuando era debido? – Bella agacho la cabeza en un gesto de profunda vergüenza y yo reí**

**No Alice, puedes estar tranquila, solo vamos a platicar – supe, por su expresión que había podido ver la conversación que iba a tener con Bella, pero no leí su mente, quería averiguar su reacción por mi mismo. En cuanto estuvimos en mi recamara, Bella se acomodo en el sillón de cuero negro y me miro intrigada**

**Y bien… ¿de que quieres hablar? – me dijo con gesto persuasivo. La tome de las manos y empecé a juguetear con sus dedos mientras empezaba hablar**

**Mañana tendremos visitas – comencé – vendrá Ángela – sentí como se envaraba y alce mi vista para ver su expresión: su rostro mostraba una nada grata sorpresa y había una chispa de ira en sus ojos – creo que no te pareció la idea – dije tras esperar a que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo **

**Crees bien – su tono de voz era seco y retiraba, en gesto de rechazo, sus manos de las mías.**

**Bella… por favor…**

**¿Por favor que?**

**No adquieras esa postura – le rogué**

**¿Cómo quieres que esté? ¿Contenta por que una humana que huele extraordinariamente bien para ti venga? – su voz era suave pese a el enojo que se hacia evidente en sus fruncidas cejas, se veía tan hermosa aun estando enojada, trate de no reírme, pero falle - ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – ahora SI que se había enojado, pero aun así, su gesto era divertido**

**Lo siento amor, es solo que… - me volví a reír ligeramente – no tienes idea de cómo te ves enojada**

**Ah! Ahora soy tu bufón – repuso levantándose del sillón, camine hacia ella y la rodee con mis brazos; ella intento separarme pero no se lo permití**

**Bella… ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? **

"**Es adorable ver como la sangre sube a sus mejillas" – citó burlona, histérica y cómicamente mi comentario de hacia ya días – ¿no creo que deba de tener motivos para estar molesta verdad? – de nuevo contuve la risa**

**Pensé que todo había quedado claro – le recordé - ¿Como te explico que ella no me interesa? ¿Cómo eh? – pregunte cerca de su oído**

**Ni creas que tus gestos seductivos funcionaran esta vez**

**No pretendo seducirte para que estés contenta **

**¿ah no? – pregunto con sarcasmo**

**Claro que no, solo quiero que te quede muy claro lo que eres para mí, que entiendas lo mucho que te amo y que no hay nada ni nadie que pueda igual, si quiera una décima parte el amor que siento por ti **

**La pones en gran peligro trayéndola… aun no controlo bien mi sed – el tono de su voz ahora era preocupado, por lo cual supuse el enojo ya había pasado **

**Confío en ti… estoy seguro que te agradara tanto como a mi**

**Seguro – arrastro la palabra con ironía**

**Bella, mi amor… - sujete sus manos y las besé, me dolía que desconfiara tanto de mis sentimientos hacia ella ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que era mi noche y mi día? ¿no se fijaba que toda la razón de mi existencia se había reducido a amarla? – no sigas con esto, tu bien sabes todo lo que eres para mí - Me miro por un momento, buscando la verdad en mis ojos, luego suspiro**

**Lo se – dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia abajo – discúlpame… soy una tonta…**

**Eres mi vida – la interrumpí mientras la abrazaba – eso es lo que eres. Pude ver que aunque el enojo no había desaparecido, su gesto era resignado.**

**Bella no dijo nada mas, pasamos toda la noche abrazados, en silencio; estaba seguro que eso es lo que ella quería, pensar. Cuando llego casi la hora de ir a la escuela, vi que a Bella todavía no le hacia mucha gracia la idea de que Ángela viniera **

**¿tanto te molesta? – le pregunté cuando al despedirse me había besado de forma fría y cortante.**

**No creo que importe – me contesto **

**Claro que importa, amor, si de verdad te molesta tanto, no la traigo – no me gustaba verla así, ya encontraría otro lugar para que pudiéramos hacer el trabajo**

**No – contestó – no Edward, es tu casa y puedes traer a quien te plazca – me intento regalar una sonrisa, pero fue demasiado falsa**

**Perdóname, Bella en serio, no pensé que mis comentarios te los fueras a tomar tan en serio – estaba preocupado y dolido – amor, esa chica no me interesa, por favor entiéndalo – no se exactamente cual era la expresión de mi rostro pero Bella me acaricio una mejilla tiernamente cuando termine de hablar**

**Perdóname tu – su sonrisa era amable, pero triste – tráela… por mi no hay problema… tratare de controlarme…**

**No, no quiero que tú sufras…**

**Ya te dije que no hay problema – me interrumpió – me sentiré peor si no lo haces… además – sonrío – quiero saber que tan bien huele**

**Serán solo un par de horas… estoy seguro que te agradara, es una chica de muy buenos sentimientos…**

**Limítate a traerla – me interrumpió tajantemente y tras un segundo que necesito para calmarse me besó en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta para irse, jale de su brazo, puede que hasta con brusquedad, pero no estaba dispuesto a irme dejándola así. No le pedí permiso para atraer su cuerpo hacia el mío y plantarle un beso, recorrí con mi mano su espalda y sentí como sus manos se entrelazaban en mi cabello, sabia que no era el momento apropiado ya que mis hermanos me esperaban en el carro para irnos a la escuela, pero en ese momento me invadió un deseo infrenable, levante a Bella sin dejar de besarla y la lleve con ansiedad hacia nuestra recamara…**

**Eso es hacer trampa – dijo haciendo un falso gesto de reproche. Por un momento no le conteste, estaba tan concentrado en su cuerpo, en el gran amor que sentía por ella, no entendía cómo es que podía estar celosa ¿acaso no se fijaba en lo perfecta que era? **

**Pecare por tramposo y con sumo gusto, entonces – le dije cuando pude encontrar concentración para hablar **

**Edward… discúlpame – la iba a interrumpir pero puso un dedo sobre mis labios – discúlpame por mi actitud tan… tan tonta, sé que me amas… disculpa por arruinar todo esto con mis inseguridades, no volverá a pasar… quiero hacerte feliz**

**No tengo nada que disculparte mi vida, ¿feliz?!, Bella, me has dado la dicha mas grande que pueda tener en toda la eternidad: el haber llegado a mí, sin tener siquiera que moverme de mi casa, dudo mucho que cualquier ser pueda llegar a obtener tanta felicidad como la mía – la ábrese fuerte y suspire por la paz que había llegado a mí**

**Te amo – dijo en un pequeño y dulce susurro**

**Gracias por ello – le conteste besando su frente. No sabia que hora era, estaba con ella, y cuando eso pasaba el tiempo desaparecía. Todo lo demás importaba poco… **

**Mi celular sonó devolviéndome a la realidad**

**¿Diga? **

**Edward… ¿Qué paso? – la voz de Ángela se escucho al otro lado de la línea - tengo media hora esperándote, ¿estas bien?**

**Estoy bien, Ángela discúlpame… tuve un asunto muy importante que aclarar y me olvide del tiempo – dije mirando a Bella, que sabia estaba luchando por controlar su enojo – ¿te molestaría si posponemos la fecha del trabajo para mañana?**

**Si, no hay problema, pero… ¿no necesitas que te ayude en algo? **

**No, todo esta perfectamente bien – una gruesa sonrisa curvo mis labios mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Bella**

**Esta bien… entonces, nos vemos mañana **

**Hasta mañana – le colgué, esperando que el mal humor de mi novia aflorara otra vez, pero me sorprendió ver que se acercaba y tomaba la misma posición que tenia antes de la llamada: recostada con su cabeza en mi pecho, la envolví en mis brazos**

**No es muy cortes de tu parte el cancelar a una chica**

**Por ti cancelaría cualquier tipo de reunión o compromiso, por mas importante que fuese, con tal de estar a tu lado**

**Mas te vale – dijo con tono divertido**

**Quería llevar a Bella a un lugar que me gustaba mucho, era un prado que se encontraba a no más de 8 kilómetros de la casa, le ofrecí la invitación y ella acepto gustosa. Cuando llegamos, me invadió una gran satisfacción cuando vi su semblante lleno de gloriosa sorpresa y alegría**

**Edward… esto es, es ¡hermoso! – dijo mientras me abrazaba enérgicamente debido a la emoción. Sabía que el lugar le gustaría, a Bella le agradaba mucho la naturaleza y el prado era completamente verde con una enorme variedad de flores silvestres y árboles alzándose a los lados dándole forma de un círculo.**

**No mas hermoso que tu – le dije y era le verdad, no había nada mas espectacular que el rostro de Bella con ese brillo en su mirada y esa sonrisa en sus delicados labios. La lleve debajo de un árbol y nos acurrucamos debajo de él con nuestras manos entrelazadas… - ¿en que piensas? – le pregunte cuando vi su semblante ausente**

**No quiero decírtelo – respondió – arruinaría el momento**

**Dime que pasa, ¿Estas preocupada? ¿triste? – negó con la cabeza**

**No – dijo en un pequeño susurro**

**¿Entonces? – insistí**

**Tengo miedo Edward – cuando su vista se cruzo con la mía entendí a que se refería, la ábrese fuertemente y la cubrí de pequeños besos en su rostro, ella escondió su cara en mi pecho y aferro su mano al cuello de mi camisa - ¿Y si no dejan que me quede? ¿Qué voy a ser sin ti? – un nudo se hizo en mi garganta, la misma pregunta me hacia yo, y no tenia respuesta, obviamente yo no iba a dejarles fácil la situación a los Volturi, pero estaba claro que mis posibilidades era una de cien, no sabia qué decirle ¿Cómo iba a consolarla o infundirle fuerza si estaba igual de destrozado y horrorizado?...**

**¿Qué puedo hacer para borrar esa angustia? – pregunte lo mas tranquilo que pude, disfrazando con un susurro el dolor que se haría evidente en mi voz**

**Quiero que cantes – pidió mirándome a los ojos, estaban brillosos, igual que los míos, si pudiéramos llorar, en ese momento hubiéramos estado secándonos las lagrimas el uno al otro – no quiero dejar de escuchar tu voz, me gusta cuando cantas y tocas el piano, alivia todo tipo de dolores**

**Las ultimas melodías que he compuesto han sido para ti – le dije y bese la parte alta de su cabeza – jamás imagine componer notas con tanta facilidad y fluidez… tu me inspiras – confesé, sentí sonreía **

**Gracias… ¿sabes?, siempre te escuchaba a escondidas cuando tocabas el piano… tu música me llamaba, cuando no tocabas sentía que algo faltaba, que algo estaba incompleto**

**Supongo que es lógico ya que cuando tocaba en lo único que pensaba era en ti, y ciertamente te gritaba en cada nota que te amaba, que te quería tener cerca**

**Quiero que cantes – volvió a pedir en un susurro – canta para mi, por favor. Ambos cerramos los ojos, como si de verdad pudiéramos dormir, la abrace con mas fuerza, suspiramos al mismo tiempo y empecé a cantar, a arrullarla, la letra y el ritmo de mi voz fueron tristes, ciertamente, esa tarde me había invadido un pánico y un dolor profundo en el pecho solo de imaginar estar lejos de ella**

_**Por poco y no podía más**_

_**Ya casi me dolía soñar**_

_**Junto cuando comenzaba a no creer**_

_**Llegaste tú y desperté**_

_**A tu lado aprendí a volar**_

_**A encontrar las ganas de luchar**_

_**Me enseñaste que la magia esta al alcance de mi anhelo **_

_**Y tu amor me ha dado fe**_

_**Y lo que tú me has dado lo llevo en la sangre y en mi ser**_

_**Te sentiré a mi lado,**_

_**No importa donde sea que estés**_

_**Tu amor deja una huella en mí existir**_

_**Que guardo dentro**_

_**Vives en mí**_

_**Si la vida nos separa hoy, **_

_**Ya veras que para siempre estoy**_

_**Flotando en tu respiración**_

_**Me llevaras prendido al corazón**_

_**Igual que yo**_

_**Y lo que tú me has dado lo llevo en la sangre y en mi ser**_

_**Te sentiré a mi lado,**_

_**No importa donde sea que estés**_

_**Tu amor deja una huella en mí existir**_

_**Que guardo dentro**_

_**Vives en mí…**_

**Nada me separaría de ella, si los Volturi no accedían a dejarla conmigo iría con ella, aun si eso implicaba el dejar a mi familia, aun si eso implicaba atender las ordenes de aquellos vampiros… con Bella a mi lado, el infierno seria el paraíso para mi…**

**Hola!! ^^ Bueno pues aquí estoy de nuevo, disculpen que me demore un poco pero estaba en semana de exámenes…ahh! Bueno pues les comento que ya mi cabeza carburo una nueva historia ^^, la empezare a escribir este fin de semana, la trama tratara sobre Edward y Bella y ¡claro! Sobre vampiros ^^ será tratare de subir el capitulo el sábado o el viernes en la noche...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, que quedo un poco largo :-S…**

**Se cuidan**


	11. La visita

**Iba de un lado a otro en la sala, estaba nerviosa por la pronta visita que tendríamos, Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rose ya habían llegado de la escuela; solo faltaba Edward y aquella humana… **

**ya vienen en camino – dijo Alice con la vista perdida por sus visiones del futuro**

**¿saldrá todo bien? – pregunté con evidente preocupación **

**Claro que sí – respondió la pequeña con una gran sonrisa, pero no me consolaba mucho, ya que como ella decía, el futuro podía cambiar de un momento a otro…**

**Se escucho a lo lejos el motor del volvo de Edward y Esme ordeno a todos a "tomar su posición de batalla", con esto se refería a que aparentaran ser humanos en la casa:**

**Emmet y Alice se acomodaron en el comedor para realizar sus tareas de manera lenta; Esme y Rose se dirigieron hacia la cocina en la que aparentarían estar cocinando (cosa que en realidad no era cierta ya que la comida había sido comprada desde hoy en la mañana), Jasper se dirigió hacia el jardín para lavar el carro de Alice a una lentitud desesperante y bueno, mi papel era el aparentar no darme cuenta de la llegada de Edward hasta que el dijera mi nombre en un molesto grito para que la chica humana lo viera "normal"… **

**Subí hacia la recamara, con los nervios revoloteando todo mi ser y ¿por que no? Un poco molesta… Aun no me parecía agradable la idea de que MI novio viniera con una humana que oliera DEMASIADO bien para él… las palabras de Rose resonaron en mi mente: "****a veces la sangre de los humanos canta para nosotros, como tu sabes, hay olores que nos cuesta mas rechazar, en nuestro caso, tratamos de controlamos, pero la atracción por la sangre sigue ahí y cuando una sangre nos llama fuertemente…"**

**¿Y si Edward de verdad se sentía demasiado atraído por la sangre de esa niña? ¿Y si la sangre de la tal Ángela cantara para él hasta el punto de resultar un tesoro?... ¿y si el se enamo…? **_**No Bella, no seas idiota, Edward te ama… pero las cosas pueden cambiar ¿no?... **_**Agite mi cabeza para despojar todos esos pensamientos… Edward me ama. Punto. Oí como las llantas del coche plateado se detenían fuera de la casa… después, dos pares de pies: un par que se movía con agilidad y gracia y no dude que eran los pasos de Edward… pero los otros ¡santo cielo! Eran completamente descoordinados… ¿era la chica humana? No recordada algún comentario en el que Edward hubiera mencionado que la chica cojeaba… ¿?...**

**¡¡Bella!! – Aggg!! Maldición! La voz de Edward era un canto para mi… ¡pero no con ese exagerado volumen!!**

**¡¡¡Bellaaaa!!! ¡¡¡Edward ya vinooo!! – genial. Si la voz de Edward en ese molesto grito hacia que doliera mis oídos, la de Emmet era mucho peor. **

**¿Ahora que? Tenia que contestar algo… suspire y aclare mi garganta… pero… ¿Qué volumen era el adecuado?? O_o… **_**piensa Bella… **_**ok… debía ser fuerte… muy fuerte, para que la chica humana me escuchara… inhale profundamente para producir un grito… era la primera vez que me veía obligada a hacerlo… **

**¡¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa voooooooooooooooy!!!! – creo que eso estuvo perfecto… ¿o no?... creo que no, cuando me asome por las ventanas vi en el rostro de todos un gran dolor… - lo siento – dije en un susurro el cual no escucharía la humana…**

**Baje las escaleras lo mas lento que pude, **_**un paso por segundo… un paso por segundo… uno: izquierdo; dos: derecho… así es Bella **_**gire mi rostro para ver a Edward el cual estaba perplejo… creo que estaba caminando como un robot… después de la desesperada y lenta entrada que me vi obligada hacer, me acerque a Edward, un olor realmente dulzón invadió mi olfato conforme avanzaba y la garganta me ardió, gire mi rostro para ver a la chiquilla que estaba detrás del cuerpo de mi novio. **

**La chica era tan frágil, de cabello lacio y castaño, ojos color cafe, llenos de amabilidad, timidez y bondad… Edward no había exagerado, su olor era muy… apetecible, su piel se veía extremadamente fina y podía ver la sangre correr por sus venas… **_**contrólate Bella… **_**lo hice… **

**EDWARD POV**

**Todo esto me resultaba absurdamente divertido, Bella había contestado desde la recamara con un exagerado y ensordecedor grito que hasta para Ángela fue molesto; después, verla caminar había sido toda una parodia, en su cara se veía la concentración que le tomaba el caminar a paso exageradamente lento hasta para un humano, contuve una risa; aun así Bella siempre se veía hermosa, hermosura que no paso desapercibida para los ojos de Ángela**

_**Oh! Pero que hermosa es… ¿Quién será? No la he visto en la escuela… **_**pensaba mientras Bella se acercaba a nosotros, pude percibir que Bella había captado el olor de Ángela pero se había controlado perfectamente, en cuanto supe que la chica no corría peligro me aleje de ella, caminando hacia Bella para tomarle la mano**

**-Ángela – dije mientras depositaba un beso en la mano de mi amada – Ella es Bella, mi novia – una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en mi rostro al pronunciar esta palabra, por la dicha que me daba decirla**

_**Su novia… **_**- la chica no contesto ni pensó absolutamente nada por segundos. **_**Que tonta… no se por que… si era de suponerse… - **_**Sus pensamientos eran demasiado incoherentes que no los entendía.**

**¿Esta bien? – preguntó silenciosamente Bella**

**Supongo… que si… - conteste de la misma manera – Ángela… ¿pasa algo? – la chica reacciono con un respingo y nos dedico una sonrisa pero sus ojos tenían una sombra**

**Disculpen – su voz era tan insegura… ¿había una nota de tristeza? – hola mucho gusto, yo soy Ángela Weber – dijo mientras le tendía la mano a Bella. **_**Esta tan fría… **_**pensó la humana cuando sintió el contacto de su piel con la de Bella**

**Y bien… - dije para distraerla - ¿te parece si empezamos ya con el trabajo? La chica asintió**

**Los dejo un momento – dijo Bella **

**¿A dónde vas? – pregunté de forma desesperada ya que al no poder leerle la mente no sabia cual era su verdadera reacción. Ella me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla **

**¿Desde cuando eres tan aprensivo? – repuso con voz dulce y cantarina – iré a tomar al patio un vaso de agua… tengo sed – entendí lo que me quiso decir, el olor de Ángela le molestaba**

**Disculpa… - dije en otro susurro inaudible para la chica humana**

**Te veo en un rato – dijo y deposito otro beso en mi mejilla. En cuanto salio me gire para encarar a Ángela que seguía teniendo pensamientos completamente incoherentes.**

**Estábamos sentados en la mesa, haciendo unas simples maquetas de células cuando los pensamientos de Ángela se aclararon. ¿**_**Y ahora que le digo? ¿Se abra dado cuenta de mi reacción? … Esa muchacha se ve tan… ay Ángela no tienes por que juzgarla, ni siquiera la conoces… no me había contado que tuviera novia… **_

**Edward… - gire mi rostro para verla, su voz apenas era un susurro cargado de una tristeza que no lograba entender **

**¿Si?**

**No me habías dicho que tenias novia – repuso con un pequeño reproche en sus palabras. Sonreí**

**No tiene mucho formalizamos nuestra relación**

**Tu… se ve que la quieres **

**Mas que a la eternidad – conteste sinceramente **

**Me alegra – y otra vez sus pensamientos me sorprendieron, era verdad, se alegraba, pese que había una tristeza que no era clara ni en su mente, estaba contenta por que yo lo estaba**

**Gracias – dije sin tener mas palabras**

**¿Gustas algo de tomar? – Bella traía en sus manos una charola con una jarra de agua y un vaso.**

**Si… - contesto tímidamente, era claro que Bella la cohibía – gracias **

**De nada – repuso amablemente mi novia. Parecía mas tranquila lo cual me hizo sentir mejor. La abrace por la cintura y ella se sentó sobre mis piernas**

**¿Cómo va el trabajo? – su voz sonó tan casual que me hizo sonreír**

**Tú… ¿no estudias? – le pregunto Ángela antes de que pudiera responder a la pregunta recientemente formulada. Sentí como Bella se envaraba levemente**

**No… digamos que estoy en un año sabático - contesto con una sonrisa. Tal parecía que después de todo, Ángela le había agradado**

**¿También eres adoptada?**

**Así es – contesté, ganándole la palabra a Bella – los padres de Bella murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace un año y se mudo con nosotros, Esme, mi madre, era muy amiga de su mama**

**Bella nos acompaño largo rato y se retiro cuando el ardor en su garganta se hizo insoportable, Ángela y yo terminamos el trabajo unos minutos después. **

**Supongo que se ve bien – dije mirando las maquetas**

**Están perfectas – admitió ella con una sonrisa**

**Pues bien, te llevare a tu casa**

**Cuando salimos al patio para abordar el carro Ángela resbaló, acto reflejo la sujete rápidamente de su frágil cintura y sentí el calor de su cuerpo en mis manos, cuando vi que ya estaba en equilibrio la solté y pude oír el sonido de su corazón a un ritmo que me preocupo…**

**¿Te sientes bien? – pregunté ya que la sangre había invadido su rostro y el corazón seguía latiendo desbocado. **_**Tengo que decírselo… **_**pensó antes de hablar**

**Edward… yo se que esta mal, que no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado – su corazón se acelero aun mas y hablaba en susurros – aun así, es importante que lo sepas… yo… me estoy enamorando de ti – abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar esto, sabia que Ángela me tenia apreció, lo podía leer en sus pensamientos, pero en ellos nunca hubo amor. Más impresionado estaba ya que lo había dicho aquí: fura de mi casa, fuera de una casa llena de vampiros con oídos extremadamente agudos… estaba seguro que todos habían escuchado su confesión… **

**Mire hacia los lados y agudice mi oído, por que en ese momento hubiera jurado que Bella no iba a contener su ira… pero ella no apareció. Cuando pude estar tranquilo de que Ángela no seria atacada gire mi rostro para verla ya que sus pensamientos habían quedado en blanco. Pero su rostro estaba encendido con un rojo vivo y su corazón estaba completamente descontrolado con sus latidos. Se veía tan frágil, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas y su labio inferior sobresalía un poco… ¿Cómo decirle que estaba equivocada sin lastimarla? **

**Muchas gracias por decirme esto… – comencé no muy seguro de cómo iba a proseguir. No quería lastimarla - … muchas gracias, de veras… lamento no poder sentir lo mismo por ti… - mi dialogo se vio cortado cuando vi espesas lagrimas salir de sus ojos.**

**Perdón… no se ni por que estoy llorando – su voz se le cortaba a causa del llanto – yo se… tienes a tu novia… es hermosa… **_**y yo no soy mas que una horrible chica **_

**Si… Bella es hermosa… pero no es su físico lo que amo – tenia que encontrar una manera de asegurarle que no era su físico lo que impedía que me gustara – estoy enamorado de su personalidad… Ángela discúlpame… yo no sabia…**

**No, Edward – la chica seguía llorando – no tengo nada que disculparte… aquí la que se ilusiono fui yo… por favor – su voz ahora era mas clara por que el llanto empezaba a cesar – no digas nada de esto a Bella… me daría mucha pena, ella se comporto muy amable conmigo… yo solo quería que supieras lo que siento**

**Si supiera que aunque no se lo contara, Bella seguramente lo había escuchado todo.**

**te lo prometo – le mentí**

**Alce la vista y alcance a ver a Bella asomada en la ventana de nuestra recamara, lleve a Ángela en silencio hacia su casa y cuando llegamos me baje para abrirle la puerta.**

**gracias – dijo, aun tenia los ojos rojos por las lagrimas y no me daba la cara**

**nos vemos mañana – dije mientras un instinto de darle un beso en su suave mejilla me movió, estupida reacción, ya que Ángela giro su rostro y clavo sus labios sobre los míos. Una sensación la cual fue completamente nueva me invadió, era algo extraño tener su aliento fusionado con el mío, reaccione a tal estimulo correspondiendo de manera mas que aceptable a ese beso, tomando su cabeza con delicadeza entre mis manos, concentrándome ya que no quería lastimarla, solo quería experimentar mas de esa sensación tan extraña… **


	12. Error

_**Aun no puedo creer que el sienta algo por mi…si no fuera así, hubiera rechazado mi beso ¿no?…**_**los pensamientos de Ángela trajeron consigo mi concentración, abrí los ojos lentamente aun sin separar mis labios de los suyos ¿Qué había hecho?, separe su rostro lo mas rápido que pude de mí, maldición…**

**Sus enormes ojos brillaban mas que una estrella, realmente hermosos, sus mejillas, como siempre, estaban sonrojadas, sus labios un poco hinchados lo cual los hacia tentadores… **_**¿Qué va a pasar con Bella?**_** Sus pensamientos fueron un eco de los míos ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella? ¿Cómo explicarle lo que había pasado? La mano de Ángela se deslizo con ternura sobre mi mejilla, se sentía tan extraño, tan calida, tan… bien…**

**Aunque quería más de aquel tacto, reaccione alejando su mano de mi rostro. Esto NO estaba bien, Ángela me agradaba, me caía bien y me gustaba, tenia buenos sentimientos, los podía ver en su mente, pero ni de lejos se acercaba a lo que sentía por Bella, MI Bella, lo que sentía por Ángela era una curiosidad, lo sabia perfectamente, una curiosidad por que jamás había estado tan cerca de una humana con pensamientos tan nobles…**

**Había cometido un error con ella, sabia que me había dejado llevar por sensaciones nuevas, mi justificación era pobre, pero cierta: nosotros los vampiros somos como bebes explorando el mundo, pese a que podemos llegar a tener siglos de edad, nunca terminamos por aprender y por descubrir cosas nuevas ya que, nuestros sentidos tan desarrollados nos permiten apreciar, a su totalidad, cada milímetro de lo que nos rodea.**

**Eso es lo que había pasado, el tener los labios de Ángela sobre los míos había provocado una curiosidad tremenda, pero nada mas; me sentí como el niño experimentador, que chupa un limón y la acción le provoca una sensación incomoda, pero extraña, algo novedoso para él, algo nuevo que acaba de descubrir y por el simple hecho de descubrir que el limón hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara de tal manera le había gustado… ¿pero como explicárselo? Ella no tenia culpa de que sus pensamientos en estos momentos estuvieran volando en el mundo de los sueños, imaginando que yo en este momento le iba a confesar que la amaba… ¿Cómo decirle que esto había sido un error, un grave error por mi parte? Me sentía fatal por lo que iba hacer, pero era necesario:**

**Ángela – intente que mi voz sonara gentil pero convincente – yo… yo NO siento por ti algo más que una amistad – me sentí como el peor de los hombres, me sentí como un animal al decir esto después de mi reacción, pero no le podía explicar los verdaderos motivos de esta, no podía decirle "soy un vampiro y me deje llevar por mis agudos sentidos, lo siento" **

**Edward… - Genial. sus ojos se estaban llenando de nuevo con lagrimas, pero no era momento para tener compasión, si no lo hacia en este momento le iba a causar mas daño**

**Amo a Bella – la interrumpí antes de que pudiera decir más – lo que paso hace unos instantes… no tengo palabras para describir lo que me impulso a besarte… pero de algo si estoy seguro, y es que en ningún momento llegue a pensar en ti de la misma forma en que pienso en Bella… se que una disculpa no bastara…**

**No digas mas… – su pequeña y frágil mano silencio mis labios – entiendo… y en este momento no tengo palabras para disculparme y justificar mi acción , pero puedes irte tranquilo… - suspiró ahogadamente – aquí todo sigue igual – una gentil sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pero sus ojos estaban empañados por unas espesas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir**

**Gracias… de verdad, no quise lastimarte**

**Tu no hiciste nada, fui yo quien mal interpreto las cosas – dicho esto me dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y se adentro dramáticamente en su casa.**

**Maneje lentamente, en parte por un remordimiento que me había embargado, pero lo que me atormentaba era que en unos instantes vería a Bella… ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Seria capaz de engañarla?... además, estaba seguro que en estos momentos ardía de furia por lo que, seguramente, había escuchado antes de que viniera a dejar a Ángela… **

**En cuanto llegue a la casa, lo primero que hice fue buscarla, pensé que estaría en el patio para descargar su furia en cuanto llegara, pero no fue así, subí a nuestra recamara y tampoco estaba… un miedo me invadió, un miedo mas grande del que sentía al pensar que los Volturi se la llevarían, NO, miedo no era la palabra correcta, la palabra correcta era: TERROR, mi mente empezó a procesar una cantidad de probabilidades del por qué la ausencia de Bella, pero la que mas me convenció fue el hecho de que Bella nos hubiera seguido en silencio y hubiera visto todo… ¿y si Bella se había marchado por que había mal interpretando todo lo que había visto? Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar por la desesperación, Salí disparado hacia al patio con la esperanza de que estuviera ahí, pero la esperanza se hizo añicos, por un momento me quede paralizado como estatua, no me atreví ni a respirar…**

**Edward… – escuchar su voz fue como encontrar agua en el desierto, me gire lentamente para verla, ahí estaba: parada frente a mí**

**¡Bella estas aquí! – mis brazos cubrieron su cuerpo expresando el alivio que sentía**

**¿Donde más iba a estar? – pregunto divertida – Edward… ¿Qué te pasa? Estas extraño – me conocía tan bien que le había tomado segundos darse cuenta que mi reacción se debía por algo… ¿Cómo explicárselo? ¿y si no me perdonaba? ¿Y si esa pesadilla que había vivido hacia unos cuantos minutos se volvía realidad?...**

**¿Dónde estabas? – intente evadir su pregunta **

**Van dos veces en el día que me preguntas donde estoy – me recordó con una sonrisa**

**Lo siento… créeme que lo que menos quiero es ser un novio posesivo, pero el estar lejos de ti me pone ansioso.**

**Fui a pasear por el bosque… – su mirada estaba dirigida a un punto indefinido – necesitaba despejar mi mente…**

**Me imagino que escuchaste lo que Ángela me dijo**

**Imaginas bien… **

**No te ofendas pero… pensé que ibas a estar muy molesta – entrelace mis manos con las suyas y nos fuimos a sentar debajo de nuestro árbol **

**Estoy molesta – confeso en cuanto nos habíamos acomodado**

**Pensé… pensé que la ibas a atacar o algo por el estilo – Bella me dirigió una mirada llena de disgusto y yo sonreí inocentemente**

**Me halaga la confianza que tienes sobre el control de mis emociones – su voz sonó sarcástica**

**Lo siento… fue lo que pensé – dije un poco divertido y apenado **

**Me molesto mucho escuchar lo que te dijo… pero no la puedo culpar, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de un vampiro con semejante personalidad? Y a eso agrégale la belleza irreal que resultamos ser para los humanos… aunque dudo mucho que aun para una vampira le resultes lo normalmente atractivo… eres mucho mas que eso – me sentí terriblemente mal al escuchar lo que Bella me decía, si otra hubiera sido la situación, me hubiera sentido halagado ya que era la primera vez que me decía todo eso, sin embargo, en ese momento, me sentí como basura, no merecía sus palabras ni el concepto en que ella me tenia… **

**Me crees más de lo que soy…**

**Podría ser – dijo con una sonrisa – pero es mi problema si estoy equivocada o no…**

**Perdóname – le dije mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos, ella me dedico una sonrisa tierna, calida, sin saber que la palabra que acaba de pronunciar tenía más significados del que ella podía imaginar, pero era tan cobarde para decirle la verdad. Me acerque para darle un beso pero…**

**Espera… - cerro los ojos en un gesto de incredibilidad mientras se alejaba de mí y cuando los abrió la mas grande de las iras se reflejo en ellos **

**¿Qué pasa? – estaba anonadado por su reacción**

**Puedo sentir su olor en tu aliento… – conforme las palabras salían arrastradas de sus labios y yo me tensaba cada vez más – … y dudo mucho que hayas bebido su sangre… - **

**Déjame explicarte… - interrumpí**

**¿Explicarme que? – un pequeño gruñido salió de su pecho**

**No es lo que tu piensas… - me sentía como idiota utilizando las trilladas frases que la mayoría de los hombres humanos utilizaban para justificar una infidelidad… por primera vez los comprendí, en ese momento no se te ocurre mas que decir – Bella… yo te amo… fue un impulso… perdóname…**

**Estaba preparado para cualquier reacción enfurecida de Bella, excepto una, la cual tenía bien merecida, pero no la iba a soportar: estaba dispuesto a rogarle de rodillas lo que quedaba de mi eternidad para que me perdonara, estaba dispuesto a aceptar un millón de bofetadas, estaba dispuesto a todo, menos a que me abandonara… **

**Pero su reacción no fue lo que esperaba, Bella clavo la mirada en el suelo y comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos en la tierra con su dedo índice, sin mirarme, lo mas seguro era que estaba tratando de tranquilizarse, estuvo en silencio por varios minutos hasta que hablo**

**supongo que… estoy sorprendida – dijo con un hilo de voz**

**Bella… - estaba dispuesto a empezar desde ahora a pedirle perdón pero su pregunta me enmudeció**

**¿La quieres? **

**¿Qué?! **

**Responde… – su tono se había vuelto tranquilo y seguía sin posar su vista en mí. Su pregunta me había molestado pero estaba conciente de que no era tan ridícula como yo la veía ya que ella tenia fundamentos para pensar eso**

**No – dije firmemente. Otro largo silencio nos invadió**

**¿Estas seguro? **

**Completamente – estaba luchando por no tomar su rostro entre mis manos y girarlo para que me viera, se me estaba haciendo muy difícil que Bella aun tuviera la vista fijada en el suelo, sin despegarla ni un solo segundo de ahí**

**Si no me dices la verdad, no tendrás oportunidad para estar con ella**

**¿A que te refieres? – pregunte aun mas confundido**

**Es tu oportunidad, yo quiero te felicidad, aun si esta a costa de la mía… si tu sientes algo por esa chica yo… me iría con los Volturi para que pudieras estar con ella…**

**¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? – esta vez no me contuve y tome su rostro para ver sus ojos ¿en que estaba pensando? - ¡¿estas loca?! – pregunte horrorizado al recordar sus palabras - ¡¿Cómo… como se te ocurre, Bella?!... Bella, por favor, te lo suplico, no me dejes… se que lo que hice no tiene nombre, pero te juro que no fue por que sienta amor por Ángela… Bella, por todo lo santo, no te vayas de mi lado, ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo. Are lo que quieras… are todo para que me perdones… pero por favor… - mi voz reflejaba el pavor que me invadía en ese momento, había hundido mi cabeza en su regazo y mis brazos se habían aferrado de una manera en la cual, tal vez, la estaba lastimando por la fuerza, pero tenia miedo que en ese momento me hiciera a un lado y se marchara…**

**No quiero que te sientas atado. Yo sabre entender, en serio, no tienes que preocuparte por mí… supongo que el dolor no mata los humanos, entonces, mucho menos a los vampiros **

**Estoy atado a ti, por que TE AMO – dije mientras levantaba mi rostro para verla, su expresión era pasiva y me dedico una sonrisa triste y fugaz – déjame explicarte, por favor**

**¿Explicarme que? ¿Qué la chica te beso a la fuerza?**

**No, claro que no… te dije que me dejaras explicarte, contarte la verdad, no una mentira**

**No se si quiero escucharte…**

**Si no quisieras, no estuvieras sentada aquí… aguardando… Bella – comencé rezando en mi interior por que me escuchara – tu sabes lo impulsivo que solemos ser en muchas ocasiones… lo mucho que nos gusta el sentir nuevas sensaciones, el instinto que nos invade cuando algo que no conocemos se nos pone enfrente… **

**Entonces piensas que fue puro impulso – repuso con sarcasmo **

**Suena estupido, pero si, así fue – con el terror aun en mi cuerpo vi como empezaba a incorporarse del lugar en donde estaba, rápidamente la tome del brazo, impidiéndolo – Bella… por favor, créeme…**

**Creo que es mejor dejarte solo… necesitas pensar **

**No tengo absolutamente nada que pensar… Bella, todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, yo te amo, a ti, a nadie más… No me dejes – suplique de nuevo, lo haría mil veces si era necesario – eres mi vida. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?... se que lo que hice es difícil de comprender, pero ponte en mi lugar, ¿nunca te ha pasado que tus instintos te traicionen?**

**Te entiendo, entiendo que los de nuestra especie somos muy curiosos… pero, vuelvo a lo mismo Edward, ¿y si en verdad no es simple curiosidad? ¿Y si es algo mas lo que sientes por ella y no lo quieres aceptar?**

**Déjame demostrarte que no es así **

**Yo no quiero que me demuestres si es o no cierto lo que temo, demuéstratelo a ti.**

**No te vayas, no vayas hacer eso – Bella inclino su cabeza y soltó una risita triste**

**No me voy a ir a ningún lado… al menos no por ahora, estaré aquí hasta que hayas tomado una decisión **

**¿Y si la decisión esta tomada?... – me empezaba a molestar, aunque sabia perfectamente que no tenia por qué, ya que ella tenia toda la razón de desconfiar en mí – no hay mas opciones para decidir, entiende eso, mi única opción eres TU, quiero pasar la eternidad contigo y nada ha cambiado ese deseo.**

**¿De verdad? ¿Estas completamente seguro que es a mi a quien quieres y no a ella? **

**Jamás dudaría de eso. Bella… - tome con delicadeza sus manos para sentir su calor - …si hay un porqué de mi existencia y de seguir aquí después de casi un siglo, ese porque eres tu.**

**Aun así – sus manos soltaron las mías - si tu no necesitas pensar, yo sí… yo no tengo la capacidad de leer la mente y quisiera estar cien por ciento segura que en realidad fue instinto y no algo más, para eso te pido que comprendas y respetes la decisión de que, por ahora, quiero estar sola**

**Merezco eso y más. – mi voz sonó tristemente resignada, pero lo sabía, sabía que, de alguna manera, era afortunado ya que Bella no había optado por irse… **_**aun**_** - Te esperaría mil años sentado aquí hasta el día en que me logres perdonar, aunque la idea del tiempo sin ti me parezca terrorífica – Bella no dijo más, su mano rozo brevemente mi mejilla mientras se retiraba de mi lado, esta vez no la detuve**

**HOLA!! BUENO PUES AQUÍ ESTOY CON OTRO CAPITULO MMM… ESPERO LES GUSTE, ESTA LARGO Y NO TIENE MUCHA RELEVANCIA PERO YA VIENE LO MEJOR… GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR SEGUIR LEYENDO!! DISCULPEN SI NO LES CONTESTO AUN SUS MENSAJES PERO ESTOY UN POCO OCUPADA CON TRABAJOS FINALES**

**PUF! LO BUENO ES QUE YA CASI SALIMOS DE VACACIONES ^^**

**BUENO PUES YA LAS DEJO JEJEJEJ SE CUIDAN**


	13. Human vs Vampire

-"Ay Bella", dije a mi misma mientras me seguía internando en el bosque a paso más que lento… _"¿Qué paso conmigo?",_ pensé mientras envolvía mi cuerpo con mis brazos… estaba tan triste, me sentía tan mal…

Luché por desterrar la imagen en mi mente… sus labios juntándose con los de ella… Trepé hacia la rama de un árbol y me acurruque ahí con mi cabeza hundida en mis piernas ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera así de dolida cuando debería de estar furiosa?

La ira llegó en cuanto sentí ese olor en su aliento, pero se desvaneció cuando su rostro se descomponía en ese gesto de dolor y aflicción… estuve esperando por que la ira llegara de nuevo y así, estar cegada para poder darle un buen par de bofetadas a Edward e ir en busca de la humana para darle caza… pero no llegó, ¿Cómo poder sentir ira contra el ser a quien amas? ¿de dónde obtener fuerzas para siquiera pensar en hacerle daño? al contrario, me sentí voluble al ver a Edward en esa situación, pensé que estaba en todo su derecho de enamorarse de aquella humana… lo único que me importó en ese momento fue el cuestionamiento sobre sí el era feliz o no conmigo…

Él me había negado que sintiera amor por esa chiquilla, y lo sentí tan sincero… ¿pero por qué no? ¿Por qué no se iba a enamorar de ella?, Ángela era hermosa, los humanos son hermosos, ahora lo entendía bien. Los humanos cambian y siempre hay algo nuevo en ellos, a diferencia de los vampiros, a diferencia de mí; esa chica se ruborizaba y su corazón expresaba sus emociones con su bello palpitar… mi rostro estaba siempre pálido y frío y en mi pecho no había música con la cual demostrarle a Edward mis emociones…

Mi maldito cuerpo era tan constante… siempre el mismo… nunca cambiaba… nunca iba a hacerlo…

Enterré mis uñas en mis brazos haciéndome daño, me odiaba por ser una maldita y no tener esa belleza humana con la cual Ángela había atraído a Edward… estaba furiosa, pero no con ellos, ella no tenia culpa alguna de ser cálida, suave y frágil… y él no tenía culpa de encontrar en ella lo que no encontraba en mí…

Estaba furiosa conmigo misma… ¿Qué podía haber en mí que hiciera que Edward me amara mas que a ella? No era nada en comparación de Ángela…solo una piedra con forma de mujer…

Y lo más patético de este asunto es que aun aguardaba una esperanza… de no ser de otra forma, me hubiera largado para no verlo y salvar el poco orgullo que me quedaba, pero no, ahí estaba como tonta esperando por algún suceso que me convenciera de sus palabras… esperando algo con lo cual volviera a estar segura de su amor…

Cuanto hubiera dado por ser humana en ese momento… Ni siquiera podía llorar pese al gran dolor que sentía, ni siquiera una gota de sangre había salido de las heridas que me había hecho con mis uñas… puse mi mano en mi pecho: ni un solo latido…

Suspiré. ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Debía esperar, darle una oportunidad como él me lo había pedido, o debía de irme?...

Observé la luna como si ella pudiera darme una respuesta… como habían cambiado las cosas en cuestión de horas… supongo que no debía sorprenderme, pero cambios así de drásticos siempre te sorprenden… si así pasara con mi cuerpo, otra cosa fuera…

Pase varios días y varias noches en la misma situación. Sin importarme que el tiempo pasara y el día en el que los Volturi arribarían para llevarme con ellos estaba cada vez más cerca. Edward había intentado platicar conmigo pero yo aun no estaba en condiciones de escucharlo. Todavía no estaba totalmente segura de poder creerle. Alice y Emmett también habían intentado razonar conmigo pero sin éxito alguno. Me la pasaba perdida en el bosque, vagando día y noche en busca de respuestas.

Ese día me encontraba en el mismo trance, completamente ida, sumergida en mis dudas, cuando escuché que alguien se aproximaba a la casa… reconocí aquellos pasos aunque solo una vez los había escuchado, venían mas descoordinados de lo normal, después escuche un golpe, seguramente se había caído, ¿Qué hacia ella viniendo hacia acá? Dudaba mucho que estaba buscando a Edward dado que según, él se encontraba en la escuela al igual que sus hermanos, aguarde impaciente por que la chica humana hiciera acto de presencia y así fue después de unos largos minutos.

Conforme se iba acercando, más me ardía la garganta, su olor era más intenso de lo que recordaba. Cuando al fin la vi, deje de respirar, "¡maldita!" pensé, ¿no le bastaba que gracias a ella, Edward y yo estuviéramos pasando distanciados, lo que probablemente, eran nuestros últimos días juntos? ¿No le bastaba solo eso, el daño emocional? ¿Era necesario también provocarme el dolor físico con su presencia aquí? La chica venia con varias cortadas en la cara, rodillas y brazos… su sangre totalmente expuesta y oliendo descaradamente bien…

_Bella contrólate_la garganta me ardía de una manera bestial, por estar tan metida en mis meditaciones no me había alimentado en los últimos días. La pequeña posó su vista en mí, atemorizada. No la culpaba, seguramente mi cara reflejaba mi sed y las ganas de matarla.

-Edward no está aquí, puedes irte – dije con voz osca. La chica dio un respingo pero no le tomé importancia, empecé a caminar en grandes zancadas para alejarme de su olor. No quería cometer una imprudencia y mucho menos con ella, aunque razones para odiarla y querer matarla no me faltaban.

-No es con Edward con quien quiero hablar – dijo y entonces me giré para encararla, aun sin respirar

-¿Entonces a que has venido? – la chica comenzó a acercarse hacia mí y yo me tense aun mas ¿no podía quedarse donde estaba?

-Yo… quiero hablar contigo

-¿conmigo?... ¡No avances más! – dije cuando vi que ella seguía avanzando. La chica se paró en seco con los ojos dilatados por el tono de mi voz - ¿Qué quieres? – estaba siendo más que grosera, pero aparte de que no me agradaba mucho debido a OBVIAS razones, la sed me estaba calcinando la garganta

-Quería hablar personalmente contigo, sobre Edward

-No creo que sea el momento adecuado – claro que no lo era. Estaba a punto de no controlarme y lanzarme sobre su cuello y además ¿De qué podíamos hablar? Pero Ángela ignoró mi comentario y prosiguió

-Yo sé que no tengo el por qué meterme en su relación pero…

-Espera… - la interrumpí – niña… realmente no es buen momento

-No puedo dejarlo para otro día… No me importa si quieres o no escucharme, te obligaré si es necesario – su voz iba subiendo de tono con cada palabra que salía de sus labios – ¡Es injusto lo que haces con Edward! ¡¿Acaso tan tonta eres para no darte cuenta que te ama y que no hay nadie más para él?!... ¡Que mas daría yo por que sus ojos brillaran de la misma manera al pronunciar mi nombre como cuando pronuncia el tuyo! – contemplé asombrada como era tanta su ira que su rostro estaba colorado y comenzaba a empaparse de lagrimas, sus manos estaban empuñadas y la imagen me causó un poco de gracia. Aquella frágil y vulnerable humana había dicho _"te obligare si es necesario"_ y apostaba a que lo había dicho en serio… - no sabes lo mucho que está sufriendo… no podía esperar más porque sé que es mi culpa… - su voz ahora se había convertido en un susurro entrecortado por el llanto – … que más quisiera yo que ese beso hubiera tenido algún mensaje de amor hacia mí… pero no fue así…él te ama, créele y no dudes de sus palabras…

-¿él te mandó? – pregunté, sus palabras habían hecho que me olvidara de la sed

-No… Él no ha comentado absolutamente nada, pero no es necesario que lo diga en palabras… no soy tonta y su tristeza se nota sin tener que prestar demasiada atención y solo hay una persona la cual puede tener ese efecto en él y eres tú. Además, es muy lógico que esa actitud tuviera lugar después de aquella noche… aunque la verdad, se me hace muy extraño de tu parte el que puedas estar celosa de alguien como yo, siendo tu tan hermosa…

-El ser humano no se aprecia y nunca se valora, esa es la razón de su imperfección – la chica sonrió tristemente

-Eres la menos indicada para hablar… si de verdad te apreciaras y te valoraras no tuvieras inseguridades al pensar que Edward te ama… no seas tonta Bella, el muere por ti…

-¿Por qué haces esto? Tu también lo quieres – repliqué. Ella negó con la cabeza

-El que lo quiera no es suficiente. No se compara de lejos a lo que sientes por él. Tu lo amas, es la única explicación del porque tú has merecido ese amor tan inmenso que él te tiene… dicen que el verdadero amor, el que dura toda una eternidad, es aquel que es correspondido de la misma manera… y ustedes son prueba clara de eso.

-¿Entonces estas renunciando a él? ¿Como estas tan segura de que no te ama? – me negaba a creerle, pero sus palabras tenían mas razón de la que ella pudiera imaginar en ese momento

-Por que él me lo dijo y por que vuelvo a lo mismo: yo no logro despertar ese brillo en sus ojos, y tampoco ese tono de idolatría en su voz al pronunciar mi nombre… eso solo lo provocas tú. – suspiró – de verdad Bella, a veces se cometen errores de los cuales te arrepientes toda la vida… dale una oportunidad para que hable contigo.

Las palabras se habían quedado en mi garganta. Edward me había comentado de la bondad de esta niña pero jamás pensé que fuera tanta. Había arriesgado más de lo que ella imaginaba al venir a hablar conmigo para que Edward dejara de sufrir… para que las cosas se arreglaran. ¡Que ironía! Yo bien pudiera ser, a estas alturas de mi existencia, su madre y era ella quien había venido a darme consejos y hacerme reflexionar…

-Gracias – dije con toda sinceridad - muchas gracias… de verdad

-No me agradezcas – dijo mientras una sonrisa calida se dibujaba en su rostro – es lo menos que puedo hacer por el desastre que provoque… mis mas sinceras disculpas – le devolví la sonrisa de la misma manera: amistosa y calida

-¡Ángela! ¡Bella! – la voz de Edward sonó tensa y nerviosa al encontrarnos juntas en el jardín y con justa razón, ni yo misma sabia de donde había adquirido el autocontrol necesario para no matarla – ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto dirigiéndose a la humana

-Ya me iba, solo vine a charlar un momento con Bella – dijo aun con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro de corazón.

Pude ver como Edward comprendía a medida que leía su mente y después giraba su cuerpo para verme, me sentí tan bien cuando su rostro se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa respondiendo la que yo le había brindado y se lanzaba hacia mí

-¡Bella! – me rodeó con sus brazos y me estrechó fuertemente – ¡Gracias Ángela! – dijo con tal felicidad en su voz que termino de borrar las dudas que tenía

-Me alegra que haya podido arreglar esto. Supongo que tiene mucho de que hablar, así que los dejo solos

-Te llevare a casa – se ofreció Edward

-No, gracias. Quiero caminar

-Pero el camino es largo – le recordé y fije mi vista en sus heridas

-Lo sé. Pero ahora hay cosas más importantes… estaré bien – dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y emprendía su marcha dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí.

-Perdóname... – dije mientras acariciaba la mejilla del hombre que tenia frente a mí y clavaba mis ojos en los suyos… extrañaba tanto poder sumergirme en ellos

-¿Perdonarte qué? Merecía todo lo peor, pero soy cobarde y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar mi castigo, soy tan afortunado que al fin me hayas creído

-Se lo debes a Ángela – le recordé con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la chica alejarse

-Tienes razón…

-Te quiere mucho – mi voz sonó triste, ahora volvía a ser feliz, pero de un momento a otro surgió en mí pena por aquella muchacha ¿iba a ser feliz? ¿podría olvidar a Edward?

-Estoy seguro que así será, una persona con tan buenos sentimientos se lo merece – suspiró – no sabes cuanto extrañaba tenerte en mis brazos, estos días han sido un calvario – dijo mientras acercaba su rostro hacia el mío, otra vez me sentí perdida al aspirar su fresco aliento, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar el sabor de su boca que se aproximaba a la mía…

-¡NO! – Edward se separó bruscamente de mí y giro su rostro en dirección hacia Ángela, por un momento me quede pasmada pero reaccione en el momento en que vi lo que había provocado la reacción de mi novio: cuatro vampiros con túnicas oscuras estaban sobre diferentes puntos de las ramas de distintos árboles y su objetivo era claro: Ángela…

Contemplé petrificada como Edward se lanzaba en su rescate y yo lo imite medio segundo después, pero de la nada, salieron dos vampiros más, obstruyéndonos el camino y lanzado a Edward con tal fuerza que se en su trayectoria partió a dos gruesos árboles, gire mi rostro para encarar a los vampiros que tenia en frente y un gruñido ensordecedor salió de mi pecho en forma de amenaza, sentí una furia tremenda creciendo en mí, pero esta fue desvanecida cuando escuche el grito agónico de Ángela


	14. Tragedia

Me quede petrificada al contemplar la escena

No… - musite mientras veía aterrada como los cuatro vampiros estaban sobre el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha y los otros dos seguían obstruyendo mi camino

Bella, no mires – Edward regreso a mi lado e hizo que girara mi rostro hacia su pecho en un intento para que dejara de ver la horrorosa escena, pero fue inútil, ya había visto lo peor…

Ángela… Edward… ayúdala – suplique aunque sabia que ya nada había por hacer. ¿por qué? ¿en donde estaban los demás ahora que se les necesitaba? ¿acaso Alice no había visto esto?

Lo siento… – la voz de Edward sonaba igual de fúnebre como la mía. Me apretó mas fuerte hacia su pecho cuando se escucho un chasquido

¡No! – grite mientras me separaba del cuerpo de mi novio, gruñéndole a los vampiros que se encontraban a pocos metros de distancia. Si ya la habían matado, no iba a permitir que la destrozaran, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por aquella niña de tan bondadosa alma - ¡Déjenla ya! – los cazadores giraron para encararme y mostrarme los colmillos pero no retrocedí; Edward se puso frente a mí, cubriéndome con su cuerpo al instante en que me amenazaron, provocando un ensordecedor gruñido.

Tranquilos mi queridos amigos – me envare en cuanto escuche esa voz. Todavía faltaban 4 días para que los Volturi vinieran, entonces ¿Qué hacían aquí?

Esta prohibido cazar en nuestro territorio, Aro – la voz de Edward era afilada

Lo se joven Edward – al fin había aparecido ante nuestra vista, traía igual que los otros vampiros, una tunica, pero era mas larga y elegante – y te pido una enorme disculpa, pero mis hijos estaban sedientos y aquella chica estaba en condiciones completamente tentadoras… no los pude contener – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

Son unas bestias – gruñí

Bella… - Cayo había aparecido detrás de Aro- que no se te olvide de donde provienes – sus palabras me hirieron, tenia razón ¿a cuantas personas de igual bondad no había matado en mi pasado? Baje la vista por el remordimiento que me había embargado y el brazo de Edward me envolvió atrayéndome a su costado

Esa chica no era comida. Era una amiga – respingue al oír esas palabras. Seguramente Edward se sentía peor que yo. Él la había conocido mucho mejor, Ángela era la primera amiga humana que había tenido. Los ojos me ardieron y parpadee para quitarme ese molestar, tenia un nudo en la garganta, deposité mi vista en el cadáver que yacía a unos cuantos metros

Edward, Bella, de verdad lo siento, pero es tan absurdo el que los vampiros y humanos tengan lazos de afecto – repuso Aro con voz amable disfrazando la burla – aunque proviniendo de ustedes, no debería de sorprenderme. Observe como los cuatro vampiros se volvían a acercar al cuerpo de Ángela y por reflejo hice lo mismo para que lo tocaran mas.

Ahí pude ver la cara de aquellos asesinos: dos de ellos eran idénticos y extremadamente hermosos, tenían la complexión y el rostro tan finos como las facciones de Alice, sus labios carnosos y rojos, la cabellera de color castaño, y solo por ella, supe que uno era varón y otro mujer, sus ojos brillaban al rojo vivo; el otro, un vampiro grande y musculoso como Emmet estaba al lado de la gemela, y otro mas, al costado del gemelo.

No se atrevan a tocarla – dije con tono amenazante

¿Qué piensas hacer entonces con el cadáver? – preguntó la vampira con tono apático

Eso no te importa – gruñí. La pequeña se encorvó mientras sus labios se estiraban hasta mostrar sus colmillos

Jane querida – dijo Aro – no venimos a pelear y mucho menos quiero que haya conflictos entre ustedes ahora que van a vivir juntas – sus palabras habían terminado de afirmar mi temor en ese momento: ya habían venido por mí

Bella no se va a ningún lado – replico Edward – además, aun no se cumplen los quince días que nos dieron

Aro estaba impaciente – repuso una voz calmada, casi aburrida, la cual supe era de Marco – y de todas formas ¿Qué diferencia hay el que Bella se vaya ahora o en unos cuantos días?

Hazte a un lado – me ordenó Jane

Ya dije que no permitiré que la toquen

Vamos, no te conviene el enfrentarte con Jane – advirtió el vampiro que se encontraba al costado del gemelo

No le tengo miedo – en ese momento Jane clavo su mirada sobre mí y tuve a Edward cubriéndome con su cuerpo una milésima de segundo después, mi rostro se descompuso al escuchar los gritos de dolor que emitió mi protector

¡Edward! – grité mientras lo sostenía ya que su cuerpo estaba encogido por el dolor - ¿Qué te pasa?! – escuche la risa malévola que provenía de los gemelos - ¡Déjenlo! ¡Por favor! – suplique

Ya basta Jane – la voz de Cayo sonaba divertida. Edward se desparramo en mis brazos en cuanto sus gritos cesaron

¿Estas bien, Bella? – preguntó Jadeando mientras lo acomodaba en el suelo con su cabeza sobre mis piernas

lo estoy… Edward… ¿Qué te paso?... – dije mientras acariciaba su rostro impacientemente en un acto insulso para calmar la agonía de sus ojos

Que tierna escena – era la primera vez que el gemelo hablaba y su voz era tan suave como la de su hermana pero lo ignore, estaba preocupada por Edward que aun tenia su respiración entrecortada.

¡Edward!¡Bella! – un enorme alivio me invadió al escuchar al unísono la voz del resto de los Cullen, ahora ya no estábamos solos

¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto Carlisle mientras se acercaba y miraba a Edward tendido en el suelo. Sus dorados ojos y su rostro gentil se descompuso, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, cuando vio el cuerpo de Ángela desangrado – Aro, ¿por qué? – al igual que su expresión, era la primera vez que escuchaba furia en sus palabras

Carlisle, amigo – una furia me invadió ¿Cómo era posible que aun se pudiera dirigir hacia Carlisle de esa manera, cuando había permitido que sus guardias mataran a una humana cerca de su casa sabiendo perfectamente que ellos lo habían prohibido tajantemente?¿Como le podía decir "amigo" cuando había permitido que atacaran a Edward, su hijo de muchas maneras? ¿podría haber mas desvergüenza en algún otro ser? – que gusto verte…

Aro – la voz de Carlisle seguía siendo afilada – te hice una pregunta

¡Vamos! – contestó Cayo – no es para tanto Carlisle ¿Así nos das la bienvenida después de décadas tras no vernos?

Bienvenidos – repuso el rubio vampiro – siento no recibirlos cordialmente pero, ustedes estarán de acuerdo que han quebrantado la única regla que tenemos impuesta en nuestro territorio y además, han atacado a Bella y a Edward

Lamento lo sucedido – se apresuro a decir Aro – pero se pusieron rebeldes, ya sabes que Jane, Alec, Felix y Demetri no son muy pacientes y en ocasiones nos cuesta controlarlos

Dieron caza a Ángela, no podíamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados – argumente conteniendo mi rabia ya que sabia que nada ganaría si los atacaba – además quieren destrozarla… ¡no lo voy a permitir! – Jane me volvió a gruñir pero lo primero que hice fue cubrir a Edward con mi cuerpo, aun no se recobraba y no iba a permitir que le hicieran mas daño.

Claro que no lo vamos a permitir – me apoyo Carlisle - ¿pones alguna objeción en esto, Aro? – la pregunta sonó amable, pero sin ningún indicio de darle otra alternativa a los Volturi

Ustedes sabrán que hacer entonces – dijo Marco – nosotros les estamos ahorrando problemas, destruyendo el cadáver ya nadie tiene por que dar explicaciones sobre su muerte - Rose, Esme y Alice se acercaron a donde estábamos Edward y yo

Lo siento Bella, no vi nada, aun no me explico como pude ser tan distraída – se disculpó Alice

No te preocupes – dije tratando de tranquilizarla

¿Cómo estas? – preguntó Rose mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello cobrizo de Edward y Esme le acariciaba uno de sus brazos

Vamos Rose – dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa fingida para restar importancia a su estado - ¿apoco tan mal estoy para que me hagas mimos? – la rubia vampira le regreso la sonrisa. Aro, Marco, Cayo y Carlisle flanqueado por Emmet y Jasper discutían pasivamente, no puse atención a su charla, no quería escuchar en realidad. Cuando al fin Edward se incorporó me sentí mas aliviada.

¿Qué vamos a decirle a su familia? – preguntó mientras se acercaba al grupo de vampiros dirigiéndose a Carlisle y enviando miradas envenenadas a los que no lo eran.

Aun no se – contesto Carlisle con voz triste. Me arme de valor y me dirigí hacia el cadáver, Edward me siguió mientras sostenía mi mano. El verla, hizo que mi pecho sintiera un enorme y doloroso golpe, hacía apenas un par de horas, las mejillas de Ángela eran sonrojadas, su piel era suave y brillaba, su corazón palpitaba con una melodía hermosa, sus ojos brillaban reflejando sus diversas emociones…

Ahora su cuerpo estaba tieso, seco y frío; la luz de sus ojos se había extinguido… y su corazón hacia horas había dejado de latir…

¿no podemos hacer algo por salvarla? – pregunte sin mucha esperanza a Edward

No… - susurro. Supe que a él también le hubiera gustado tener alguna oportunidad para salvarla – ya es muy tarde…

Todo es mi culpa – era verdad, me sentía culpable, gracias a mí, a mi inseguridad y falta de confianza hacia Edward, esta chica había venido a platicar conmigo, buscando su muerte

Claro que no, no digas eso – la voz de Edward sonó ansiosa

Me puse de cuclillas y observe el rostro ahora inexpresivo, ¿Cómo las cosas cambiaban tan drásticamente? ¿No se suponía que la gente con buenos sentimientos merecía ser feliz? ¿Era acaso esta una manera de serlo? ¿Muriendo? Pase mis dedos sobre la mejilla del cadáver…


	15. Lagrimas

**EDWARD POV**

**Estaba dolido, pasmado, asustado…**

**¿Tan maldita estaba nuestra especie que realmente no podíamos tener contacto alguno con los humanos sin tener que hacerles daño? Era la primera vez en toda mi existencia que tenía una amiga humana, la primera y la última vez, ya que gracias a eso, Ángela estaba muerta y no volvería a cometer el mismo error… **

**¿Cuánto mas daño le iba a causar a Bella? ¿Qué mas iba a pasar con nosotros? Tal parecía que el destino se negaba a vernos juntos y felices… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estábamos pagando para que se nos negara la dicha de aquella forma?**

**Bella seguía pasando con suavidad sus dedos sobre el rostro, ahora tieso y frío, de Ángela, en su rostro se leía claramente la tristeza y el remordimiento, no me gustaba que se sintiera de esa forma, ya que ninguno había tenido la culpa… fue cuestión del destino, destino a veces tan injusto, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros contra él? La inmortalidad no nos da la gloria y el poder para evitar este tipo de casos… ¿Cuánto mas dolor vendría por nosotros? Había leído claramente en la mente de los Volturi que su objetivo era llevarse sin demora alguna a Bella, la querían capacitar, entrenar el poder tan inconciente y aun así, poderoso que ella tenia, pero algo me decía que esto no iba a marchar de buena forma, yo estaba dispuesto a irme con ella, seguirla, pero… tenia un mal presentimiento.**

**Tome entre mis brazos el cadáver de Ángela, los Volturi se adentraron en la casa, aguardando para llevarse a Bella, mi familia y yo discutimos aun estando en el patio sobre qué hacer con el cuerpo, y al final se decidió que merecía, al menos, que sus padres supieran su muerte y la velaran dignamente…**

**Preparamos todo para que la noticia fuera completamente creíble: Ángela en camino hacia su casa había sido brutalmente atropellada, muriendo al instante, las mordidas en todo su cuerpo las tuvimos que rasgar para que parecieran raspaduras y la fractura de uno de sus brazos bien podía haber sido provocado por el impacto. Procuramos que la noticia llegara rápido en Forks y por tanto a la familia Weber, depositando su cadáver en una de las calles principales para que la localizaran pronto. Bella y yo pasamos toda la noche en el velorio, escuchando el ahogado llanto de sus padres, martirizando mas nuestras conciencias, aunque me repetía y le repetía a ella, que no había sido culpa nuestra. Sentí que se formaba un nudo en mi garganta cuando vi como las piernas de la señora Weber le fallaban y se arrastraba en gritos y llantos hacia el ataúd donde se encontraba su hija, Bella apretaba constantemente su rostro y uñas en mi pecho, el remordimiento la estaba desgarrando tanto como a mí; al día siguiente toda mi familia nos acompaño al entierro, el cielo también lloro la muerte de Ángela… **

**Era tanta la tristeza que sentíamos Bella y yo, que aunque estábamos concientes de que los Volturi seguían esperando, no le habíamos tomado mucha importancia, habíamos pasado las ultimas 14 horas fuera de la casa, casi sin hablar, simplemente lo mas juntos que podíamos, con nuestras manos entrelazadas todo el tiempo, y pasando largos minutos con nuestras miradas unidas, expresando con ellas, lo que sentíamos en esos momentos, una forma de comunicación mas eficaz que las palabras.**

**No tenía mucho que acabábamos de llegar del entierro y sabíamos a lo que nos teníamos que enfrentar llegando, Bella tenia recostada su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la envolvía en mis brazos, ambos estábamos tratando de adquirir fuerzas para encarar a los Volturi, desconocía que iba a pasar, no había querido hablar con Alice, ni me había permitido leer la mente de los demás, me había desconectado del exterior para estar solo con Bella.**

**Te amo – dijimos al unísono, rompiendo el silencio que nos acompañaba desde hacia horas. Una sonrisa triste y fugaz se dibujo en nuestros rostros**

**Es hora – la voz de un vampiro, Felix, había llegado a darnos la noticia que esperábamos – mis señores los esperan - Bella y yo no respondimos, nos limitamos a seguir al vampiro, juntos, siempre juntos. En cuanto nos fuimos aproximando me fui tensando al escuchar los pensamientos de los que estaban dentro. Todos estaban ahí, mi familia, los Volturi y sus guardias. **

**Edward – Carlisle había depositado su mano en mi hombro como señal del apoyo que necesitaba en ese momento – Los Volturi no han aceptado que Bella se quede – su voz era serena. La mano de Bella apretó la mía a causa de la tensión**

**Entonces iré con ella – mi voz sonó firme, aunque ya en sus mentes sabia que había de por medio una rotunda negativa - si no es así, lamento decirles que Bella no ira a ninguna parte – me adelante a advertirles**

**Me temo que es imposible cumplir tus deseos Edward – repuso amablemente Aro. Su mente gritaba el por que de esa repentina decisión: Demetri estaba interesado en Bella, y por supuesto Aro prefería la felicidad de él, su "hijo", que la mía, un desconocido. Además, el cambio en Bella era extremadamente notable, ya no quedaba nada de la vampira sedienta y descontrolada que había llegado hacia siete meses con nosotros; el plan de los tres ancianos era que controlara su sed para no ponerlos en evidencia, pero en ella, había revivido ese instinto humano que a los Volturi no les hacia mucha gracia, ya que con eso, Bella se volvía vulnerable a emociones y sentimientos ajenos a los vampiros como ellos, que se dedicaban a cobrar justicia aniquilando aquelarres enteros y a humanos que se habían enterado de nuestro secreto. Ahora podía leer la esperanza viva en sus mentes de lograr insensibilizar a Bella una vez mas, y conmigo a su lado, no iba a resultar tan fácil.**

**No – gruñí mientras mi cuerpo se ponía en posición de ataque, al instante la guardia de Aro estaba ahí para protegerlo pero no me acobarde, si era necesario luchar por Bella, lo iba hacer, prefería la muerte que estar lejos de ella – sobre mi cadáver, Aro. Ella no se ira a ningún lado, si no es conmigo – mi voz siseaba a causa de la rabia**

**Edward… - la voz de Bella sonaba preocupada por mi reacción**

**Te estimamos mucho Carlisle, y por tanto, a tu aquelarre, pero si no controlas a tu hijo, me temo que todos ustedes pagaran las consecuencias de su error – advirtió Cayo**

_**Edward, por favor contrólate, encontraremos una solución, no arriesgues a la familia – **_**el pensamiento de Carlisle me devolvió a mi posición original. Tenia razón, yo prefería la muerte a estar separado de Bella, pero debía pensar en mis hermanos: Alice y Jasper, Rose y Emmet y, por supuesto, en mis padres: Carlisle y Esme; ellos estaban juntos, si yo no iba a ser feliz no tenia por que maldecirlos también a ellos, que si lo eran. **

**Bella, es hora de irnos – Demetri tendió su mano hacia mi novia, acto reflejo Bella dio un paso hacia atrás, rechazándolo, y mi cuerpo se interpuso entre ellos impidiendo que se acercara mas a ella.**

**Edward por favor, no hagas esto difícil, no nos obligues a llevárnosla por la fuerza, hagas lo que hagas, sabes perfectamente que ustedes no pueden contra nosotros – dijo con voz pausada y paciente: Marco. Y desgraciadamente tenían razón, enfrentarlos en este momento era arriesgar la vida de mi familia y ellos no merecían esto. ¿Pero acaso Bella y yo merecíamos separarnos de esta forma?**

**Edward – la voz de Bella me hizo girar para verla, sus ojos brillaban como si estuvieran a punto de derramarse lagrimas de ellos, la tome de ambas manos, buscando en sus ojos alguna esperanza, alguna idea para evitar que se fuera – Edward… no quiero que les hagan daño, mucho menos a ti…**

**No te puedes ir… - la interrumpí con voz cortada.**

**No quiero mas muertes por mi culpa… - abrí la boca para contradecirla pero ella poso sus dedos en mis labios - … Es lo mejor, por ahora… **

**Por favor, no es para tanto, ya vámonos Bella – la voz de Demetri, al pronunciar el nombre, sonó posesiva; no me contuve y me lance sobre él, pero al instante sentí como si mis huesos y el cuerpo me fuera a explotar de un momento a otro. El dolor iba incrementando hasta sentir que me estaban arrancando cada una de mis extremidades y eran calcinadas sin piedad alguna, aunque luche por retenerlo, no pude evitar gritar a causa del dolor, otra vez Jane había usado su poder contra mí, dejándome imposibilitado, y dando muestra clara de que no había nada que hacer por evitar que se llevaran a Bella, ya que en ese mismo momento, Emmet y Jasper se habían lanzado contra ellos para defenderme, acabando en el mismo estado que el mío.**

**¡Edward! – la voz de Bella sonó asustada mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos y yo seguía retorciéndome y gimiendo por el dolor - ¡basta! – gritó, siendo coreada por Esme, Alice y Rose. A pesar del dolor pude ver como está última, se había lanzado llena de furia sobre Aro, y en el camino había sido azotada por Felix rompiendo una ventana. Alice aprovecho la distracción del enorme vampiro y logro propinarle una patada, pero su fuerza no basto para causarle mucho daño y lo único que gano fue ser inmovilizada por el poder mental de Alec, muy parecido al de su gemela. Carlisle fue el siguiente, era la primera vez que lo veía atacar a alguien, pero Esme lo detuvo poniéndose en su camino.**

**Carlisle por favor – suplico mi madre y ver su rostro lleno de angustia me hizo sentir mas culpable. Emmet y Jasper seguían retorciéndose de dolor, junto conmigo, Rose aun estaba sobre el suelo, Alice seguía inmóvil. ¿Qué más iba a pasar con mi familia? Ellos no tenían que pagar por mí**

**Basta ya Aro – logre decir – no hagas mas daño a mi familia**

**Jane, Alec, deténganse – ordenó Marco – Carlisle, te lo advertimos y aquí esta la prueba. ¿Aun así quieren impedir que Bella se vaya con nosotros?**

**Iré con ustedes – dijo Bella antes de que Carlisle dijera lo contrario, me sorprendió ver en la mente de toda mi familia que estaban dispuestos a luchar por Bella, a luchar por mí.**

**No, Bella – dijo Alice ya de pie – protegeremos la integridad de nuestra familia**

**¡Alice no! – había leído su mente y estaba dispuesta a atacar de nuevo, ocasionando que la volvieran a lastimar, gracias al cielo se detuvo.**

**Carlisle, amigo, sentiría mucho en realidad dañarte, controla a tus hijos y déjanos ir en paz – dijo Aro y pude leer en su mente que en realidad no deseaba hacer más daño, a excepción de alguien: Yo. Me había ganado su resentimiento por mi actitud desafiante y gracias ello, ya tenían una excusa demasiado buena para exiliarme de Volterra, prohibiendo tajantemente mi acercamiento a sus tierras y, por tanto, a Bella.**

**Te pido que reconsideres la posibilidad de que Edward vaya con ustedes también, si no es así, con igual pesar tendré que unirme a mis hijos y enfrentarlos – la voz de Carlisle, pese a la tensión y furia que sentía, había vuelto a su tono ordinario: serena y pasiva. Los tres Volturi negaron con la cabeza. En ese momento, Bella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos**

**Me tengo que ir – lo mire estupefacto ¿Qué acababa de decir?, gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda rápida y desesperadamente, negándome a sus palabras **

**¡No! – grité tomando su rostro entre mis manos y tratando de descifrar el por qué de esa decisión en sus ojos**

**Edward… si no me voy esto va a acabar mal… **

**No Bella, no puedes… no… no lo voy a permitir!**

**¿Y como piensas solucionar todo esto? – preguntó cariñosamente mientras su mano se posaba en mi mejilla – no podemos poner en peligro a los demás…**

**Bella, no tienes por que hacer esto por nosotros – dijo Rose – somos una familia y si uno salta, nosotros saltaremos también**

**Gracias Rose – contestó Bella sin dejar de mirarme – gracias a todos, sé que ustedes no nos dejarían solos en esto pero… aun así, no tiene caso… - supe que a que se refería: aun así, seriamos destruidos por los Volturi y se la llevarían**

**Bella… - dije tomándola de las manos – no dejare que te vayas… Aro – gire para ver al anciano vampiro de cabellos negros – te reto a una batalla, una batalla entre uno de tus guerreros, él que gustes; el que gane se quedara con Bella.**

**¡No! – gritó Bella – no, Edward… ¡ni se te ocurra!... sabes que son tan cobardes que escogerían a Jane o Alec… no soportaría la idea de perderte… si me voy ahora, sabre que estas vivo, que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar… pero si te pasa algo ¿Cómo podré seguir con mi existencia sin ti habitando este mundo?...**

**¿Y como puedo seguir yo con la mía, teniéndote lejos? – pregunté rozando las yemas de mis dedos en su rostro**

**Con la esperanza de que algún día volveremos a estar juntos – escuche un suspiro de desesperación pero no tome importancia de quien provenía. Me temblaban las piernas y un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo - ¿Podrían dejarnos solos un momento? – suplico Bella a nuestros espectadores. Carlisle miro hacia los tres ancianos y sus escoltas en señal de que se retiraran al patio**

**Estaremos vigilando – advirtió Felix – no se les ocurra hacer algo de lo que se puedan arrepentir**

**Puedes estar seguro de que no somos tan idiotas como tu – repuso Bella con tono agresivo. El enorme vampiro emitió un gruñido pero se retiro cubriéndole las espaldas a los demás. La sala quedo en completo silencio varios seguros antes de que yo empezara a hablar**

**No Bella – aferre mis brazos a su cintura – no voy a permitir que te alejen de mí… - **

**Sus manos se alzaron para acariciar mi cabello tiernamente y después deposito un beso en mi pecho**

**Edward… te amo – dijo en un susurro, el cual solo escuche yo - y por ese amor, confío en que encontraras una manera de que estemos juntos… -**

**Hundí mi cabeza en sus cabellos, aspirando su olor.**

**Ella tenia razón, si luchaba ahora, de nada iba a servir ya que seguramente moriría casi al instante, aunque la idea de alejarme de ella era insoportable, había una esperanza, la cual se reducía a encontrar una manera eficaz de lograr que Bella regresara conmigo…**

**Lo are – prometí pese al dolor que me provocaba la idea de dejarla ir – TE JURO que lo are**

**Confío en ti – dijo dedicándome una sonrisa triste, pero alentadora. Acerque mi rostro al suyo para clavar mis labios en los suyos, la bese apasionada, desesperada, conmovedora y tristemente, olvidándome casi de todo, pero con el dolor palpando en mi pecho. **

**Trate absorber de su saliva, el valor para dejarla ir. El beso fue largo e intenso, sus manos se aferraban a mi cabello y las mías a su cintura, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría sin el calor de su cuerpo y el cáliz divino de su boca?**

**Te amo… - le dije cuando nuestros labios se separaron – sera mas que dificil estar sin ti**

**Lo se – una sonrisa entrecortada por un sollozo seco, sin lagrimas , se dibujo en su rostro**

**Ya es hora de irnos – la voz de Cayo sonaba fastidiada afuera del patio**

**Es hora… - **

**No… - otro dolor mas intenso, mortal se apodero de nuevo de mí. La volví a besar con la misma intensidad del beso pasado**

**Te voy a extrañar – susurro mientras nuestras frentes estaban unidas y nuestra respiración se había tornado irregular. Depositamos de nueva cuenta nuestras manos sobre nuestras mejillas**

**Estaremos juntos en mucho menos tiempo de lo que te imaginas – volví a prometer. Sentí algo húmedo cayendo en mis dedos y recorriendo mis mejillas. Bella y yo nos separamos lentamente y contemplando asombrados como teníamos nuestros ojos húmedos**

**¿Estas llorando? – preguntamos al unísono, sin creerlo y un poco asustados, ya que los vampiros no lloraban; pero era nuestro dolor tan insoportable y desgarrador que nuestro cuerpo, muerto, no habia logrado ser inmune a tal sentimiento. Ambos reímos tristemente ante la ironía de la situación, estábamos llorando, la primera acción realmente humana que teníamos en tanto tiempo, y era a causa de tanta tristeza acumulada en nuestro ser**

**Te amo, Edward - dijo Bella, ahogada en lagrimas provocando que las mías se derramaran en la misma cantidad. No eran muchas, como suelen llorar los humanos, pero para nosotros, que llevabamos decadas sin derramar gota alguna de nuestros ojos, aquellas lagrimas seguidas de otras cuantas era demasiado. Nuestros dedos acariciaban delicadamente cada una de ellas. **

**Sin decir palabra alguna juntamos nuestros rostros, disfrutando de un beso salado**

**Ya fue mucha despedida, vámonos – ordeno Marco adentrándose a la sala - ¿pero que pasa aquí? – pregunto asombrado atrayendo, con el tono de su voz, a los demás de regreso a la estancia**

**Están… están llorando… - afirmo Jasper con tono más conmovido que sorprendido. Bella y yo ignoramos a los que nos rodeaban, nuestras manos temblaban, sabíamos que el momento estaba cerca, así que por ultima vez, entrelazamos nuestras miradas, y en ellas nos prometimos, silenciosamente, estar juntos. PRONTO.**

**Bella no se separo de mí ni un instante mientras se despedía de los demás, la tristeza y la impotencia invadían la mente de mi familia, después se giro para abrazarme, desconozco de donde obtuve fuerzas para desenlazar mis brazos de su cuerpo, permiento que se fuera.**

**Hasta luego – dijo con sus labios contra los míos.**

**Hasta luego - Asegure **

**Y luego ella se fue… **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hola! Jejeje bueno pues aquí estoy de nuevo jejje puf! Esta semana he estado muy ocupada :-S y la que se aproxima será peor :-S **

**Pero ya vienen las vacaciones!! ^^ **

**Una enorme disculpa por matar a Ángela muajajajajaja (si ya se que me pase de mala, pero tenia que haber mucha, mucha tristeza para esta pareja que completara su separación muajajajajajja *risa malévola*)**

**Ahh! Hasta los hice llorar xD (si ya se que es imposible, pero imagínense ese dolor! T_T el que todo estaba a punto de marchar bien y puf! Se muere una amiga, después, lastiman a tu familia por que te quiere defender y para rematar te separas del amor de tu vida T_T como no van a llorar???) **

**Je, espero les haya gustado y no me haya pasado :-S **

**Ah! Por cierto, también aclaro una duda: el poder de Bella es su escudo y todos saben que lo posee, en el capitulo 7 creo que Edward hace mención sobre eso. Pero no lo ha "entrenado" y por lo tanto, no puede manejarlo, aun, para defender a los demás. Eso será después xD**

**En fin, ya me voy a dormir, que tengan buen fin de semana y muchas gracias por sus comentarios**


	16. Vuelve alma mía

_**EDWARD POV**_

**En cuanto mis agudos ojos la perdieron de vista me sentí vacío y mis fuerzas se fueron con ella, me deje caer de rodillas enterrando mis dedos en el pecho, me quería arrancar la piel para probar si de esa forma, el dolor se iba… **

**Esme y Alice se hincaron a mi lado, abrazándome, pero no eran esos brazos los que quería, no eran esos brazos, ni ese calor lo que curaría mi alma…**

_**Aquí me ves desecho entre tus cosas, tragando las amargas horas…hundiéndome en este silencio**_

**Bella se había ido, dejándome solo, llorando, temblando… gritando su nombre en mi mente…**

**¿Qué se suponía iba hacer sin ella? Me estaba ahogando en llanto ante la mirada desesperada de mi familia, ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera llorando y a tal grado? ¿Cómo era posible que en realidad la respiración se me cortara de tal forma como si en verdad el aire me hiciera falta?**

_**Aquí me ves dejándome la vida**_

**Si no fuera por que mi mano estaba presionando con tal fuerza mi pecho y este no sangraba, hubiera creído que algún milagro había pasado conmigo y me había vuelto humano. Pero no era así, pase mi mano tratando de limpiar las inusables lágrimas y después de eso, no salio ni una más, aunque el ardor seguía ahí…**

**Edward – llamó Carlisle – vamos a la casa. No contesté, los pensamientos de mi familia se concentraban en un mar de remordimiento ya que, según ellos, no habían hecho lo suficiente para impedir que se llevaran a Bella, y gracias a ello, estaba sufriendo.**

**Ustedes no tienen ninguna culpa – musité pero sabia que ellos me escucharían. Y era la verdad. Aquí no había ningún culpable y me lastimaba más el hecho de que también ellos sufrieran, ya con mi dolor y el dolor de Bella era más que suficiente; me preocupe por Jasper, ya que él seguramente estaba pagando grandes consecuencias al estar en una atmosfera tan lacrimógena**

_**Pegado a tu fotografía**_

**Edward… - las manos de Esme intentaron ponerme de pie, pero fue en vano – Edward – volvió a llamar y aunque sabia que debía contestar, no pude. Vi en la mente de cada uno de los que me rodeaba mi rostro, y la imagen realmente causaba lastima: aquel "hombre" con la mirada perdida, labios ligeramente abiertos y temblorosos, manos crispadas en la tierra y rostro aun mas pálido de lo normal, era completamente desconocido para mí. Era irónico, si me lo hubieran contado, jamás lo hubiera creído, ya que resultaba difícil imaginar a un vampiro desinhibirse del exterior que lo rodea, mas yo, lo había hecho.**

_**¿Quieres que te dejemos solo?- **_**alguna parte de mi mente fuente conciente de la pregunta mental de mi padre**

**Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos solo por un momento – dijo Carlisle separando a Esme, tiernamente de mi lado.**

_**Echándote tanto de menos**_

**¿Estará bien? – preguntó Emmet y su voz sonaba preocupada**

**Depende del concepto que le estés aplicando a "bien" – contestó tristemente Alice. Pude ver vagamente en su mente mi imagen en futuro, sin tiempo definido, en la cual, me encontraba en la misma situación actual. No me alarme, ¿Podría llegar a sentir mas dolor que este?**

**Mi familia se adentro a la casa, dejándome solo y se los agradecí, ya que su preocupación empeoraba mi situación. No recuerdo exactamente cuanto tiempo más permanecí en la misma situación, sin moverme un solo milímetro, ni parpadear una sola vez, me había convertido en una piedra con forma humana, una piedra sin vida, una piedra invadida por una pena enorme.**

_**Mientras los días pasan, me inunda la nostalgia**_

**Tal como había predicho Alice, mi situación no mejoro, tal vez, si eso era eso posible, había empeorado. **

_**La tristeza**_

**No tenía cuenta alguna de cuantas horas, días, a lo mejor semanas, llevaba sin articular palabra alguna o dirigir mi mirada hacia los demás. Me había encerrado en mi habitación con el objetivo de evitar que mi familia me viera en esta situación, y así, provocar pensamientos lastimeros hacia ellos. **

_**El sentimiento**_

**Sabia que mi actitud era estupida e irracional, ya que en lugar de estar abatido por el dolor, debería de haber estado ideando un plan para ir por Bella y traerla conmigo.**

**Pero solo la persona, humana o no, que haya pasado por la misma situación, comprendería y me apoyaría al decir que, cuando un dolor de tal magnitud te posee, este convierte en dueño de tu razón, se vuelve celoso y no tan fácilmente te deja ir.**

_**Que aquí sin ti nada es igual, se siente el miedo**_

**Muy dentro de mí, sabía que no era el único en la misma situación: Bella me esperaba en algún lugar de Volterra, sin embargo, aunque luchaba por encontrar algún indicio de fuerza y cordura dentro de mí, nunca había nada más que esa pena infinita que no decrecía. **

**¿Cómo encontrar valor, coraje, si cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, lo único que veía era su rostro lleno de lágrimas diciéndome adiós? ¿Cómo encontrar motivación cuando Ángela había muerto frente a mis ojos?**

_**Que las paredes de este hogar están llenas de recuerdos**_

**¿Cómo no sentir que estas pudriéndote por dentro cuando el amor de tu existencia ha sido arrebatado de tu lado sin consideración alguna?**

_**Que si tú vuelves alma mía, me regresa el alma el cuerpo…**_

**BELLA POV**

**Hay cosas que no cambian y cosas que se repiten, está es un claro ejemplo.**

_**¿Donde estas amor?**_

**Hacía meses me encontraba más o menos en la misma situación, siendo llevada por vampiros imponentes a un lugar el cual desconocía. En realidad, lo único que se estaba repitiendo era eso, ya que, en la situación pasada, mi único miedo era que me mataran.**

_**Ven y ayúdame**_

**Ahora, mi miedo era uno mucho mayor: el tiempo que iba a pasar para volver a ver a Edward… o peor aun, si nunca lo volvía a ver…**

_**Todo es irreal, se desvanece**_

**Ahora ya no me arrastraban pues ya no era una vampira descontrolada y salvaje, cuanto había cambiado gracias a los Cullen, ni pensar que alguna vez llegué a decir que estaban locos y que eran una vergüenza para nuestra raza.**

_**¿Dónde estas amor? Ven…mi corazón te pertenece**_

**Mis ojos ya se habían secado, aunque me ardían, me costaba creer el hecho de que Edward y yo hubiéramos sido capaces de llorar, pero así son las cosas, las pruebas mas grandes de amor se dan cuando menos te lo esperas, y esta era una muy clara de que ambos nos amábamos de la misma manera. ¿Cómo estaría en estos momentos? Seguramente igual de desgarrado que yo.**

_**Llueve tanto amor, siempre te amare… te amare…**_

**Si no me había tirado al suelo derrotada, era por que, si lo hacia, lo único que ganaría en esos momentos iba ser que me arrastraran para que siguiera corriendo.**

**Llevábamos ya dos días corriendo sin parar y no tenía ni una vaga idea de los lugares que habíamos recorrido**

_**Por que sin ti no vivo yo, no vivo más… no existo más**_

**Mi mente solo estaba enfocada en Edward y lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al pensar que esto era solo el comienzo, y que debía de resignarme al hecho de que no serian dos, ni tres, ni cuatro días los que pasarían para que Edward ideara un plan para venir por mí.**

**Cazaremos aquí – indicó Aro, obligándonos a detenernos en medio del espeso bosque. Me senté en una piedra con mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y sin mirar a ninguno de los que me rodeaban**

_**Si antes de nacer ya había muerto por tu amor**_

**¿No vienes Bella? – preguntó Marco amablemente**

**No tengo sed – a diferencia del anciano, mi voz sonó tajante**

_**Te amo tanto amor, ven y siénteme…**_

**Tengo entendido que no has probado sangre humana desde hace meses – secundó Aro- ¿acaso no puedes sentir el exquisito olor que proviene de aquella dirección? – dijo señalando al lado este del bosque – hay suficientes para todos – no respiré**

**Ya dije que no tengo sed **

**Déjala tranquila Aro, seguramente ha de estar olfateando a algún ciervo – comentó Cayo con tono petulante. Me dieron ganas de lanzarme y arrancarle la cabeza pero sabia que era imposible, el muy cobarde siempre estaba rodeado de sus guardias**

_**Nunca es tarde amor, quiero tenerte…**_

**No lo pienses mucho, nosotros nos alimentamos rápido – gire mi rostro sin decir palabra alguna. El anciano suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco mientras se volvía para correr hacia donde estaba el festín y los demás lo imitaban.**

**Si no te alimentas ahora en el camino será más difícil – dijo con una sonrisa el vampiro alto y de cabello negro – no he tenido la oportunidad de presentarme, soy Demetri – prosiguió. No contesté, no me importaba quien fuera, ni como se llamara (aunque ya lo sabia) – lamento mucho que todo esto haya pasado de forma tan agresiva – prosiguió al percatarse de mi silencio e indiferencia – pero no ganaras nada con esa actitud**

_**Llueve tanto amor, siempre te amare… te amare**_

**Que te importe poco los problemas que vaya a tener o no si no me alimento ahora – contesté al fin con tono agresivo para que se largara. No estaba de humor para que alguien me intentara reconfortar**

**Disculpa. Es solo que no entiendo por que se te hace tan repulsiva la idea de pertenecer a nuestro aquelarre, muchos quisieran estar en tu lugar**

**¿Por qué entonces no van por esos muchos y dejan que me largue?**

_**Porque sin ti no vivo yo, no vivo más… no existo más…**_

**Parece que no estas de humor**

**¿a poco? – pregunté con horrible sarcasmo – lárgate, no tengo sed y QUIERO ESTAR SOLA **

_**Si antes de nacer ya había muerto por tu amor**_

**Agradecí a todo lo santo cuando después de eso no insistió más y se marcho. Cuando supe que estaba sola, respire sintiendo un profundo dolor. Alce mi vista visualizando aquel cielo azul y empecé a sollozar secamente. No soportaba la idea de estar separada de Edward, fuera mucho o poco el tiempo que tendría que pasar para estar juntos.**

**Volví a ocultar mi rostro entre mis rodillas mientras sollozaba su nombre.**

_**Por que sin ti no vivo yo,**_

_**Y si tu no estas el mundo me daría igual**_

**Hola! Bueno pues este capitulo no tiene nada relevante, aun así, espero les guste. No tengo mucho tiempo (T_T ya quiero mis vacaciones) así que mis mas grandes disculpas a todas ustedes. **

**Y por supuesto, gracias por su apoyo**

**(Tengo sueño zzzzz…)**

**Ok ya las dejo **

**Hasta luego y espero sus comentarios**


	17. Destrozado

_**Edward… **_

**Me encontraba en el mismo estado de siempre, tirado y destrozado sobre el suelo de mí recamara**

_**Edward… abre por favor **_

**Estaba vagamente conciente del pensamiento de mi hermana, quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta desde hacía no sé cuanto tiempo, suplicando sin hablar, que la dejara entrar. Realmente tenia mucho que agradecer a mi familia, hasta hoy, nadie se había atrevido a interrumpir mi privacidad y Alice, quien bien podría sin esfuerzo alguno abrir la puerta, me lo estaba pidiendo**

_**Edward, por favor, me preocupas**_

**Eso ya lo sabía, sabía que estaba siendo injusto con mi familia ya que ellos sufrían al saber que yo estaba más que mal, pero repito una vez más ¿Cómo pedían que estuviera bien si ELLA no estaba conmigo?**

_**Todos estamos preocupados Edward, Esme esta destrozada, Jasper ya no soportar tanta melancolía… y yo… te extraño…**_

**Cerré mis ojos fuertemente para adquirir fuerzas, respire hondamente y el aire dolió al entrar en mi garganta estando ausente su olor, pero Alice y todos los demás estaban ahí fuera lamentándose por mí y yo no quería eso… me puse de pie y me sentí terriblemente débil, tanto emocional como físicamente ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia que no estaba sobre mis dos piernas? Camine con una velocidad extremadamente lenta hacia la puerta, gire la chapa y cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba mi pequeña hermana con su pequeño y pálido rostro de duendecillo frente a mi, su labio inferior tembló al verme y sus ojos expresaron alivio y mucho dolor**

_**¡Edward! Que bueno que abriste – **_**pensó mientras sus pequeñitos y delgados brazos me abrazaban, correspondí el abrazo apretándome fuertemente hacia ella y sentí la necesidad de hundir mi cabeza en su pecho. Sus pequeñas manos acariciaron mi espalda **

_**Todo estará bien… todo estará bien… - **_**se repetía mentalmente para ambos. **

**Los ojos aun ardían como si tuviera una enorme y flameante llama frente y el humo entrara en gran cantidad hacia mis pupilas, pero no salía lagrima alguna. Otra vez las rodillas se me doblaron, atrayendo junto conmigo a Alice al suelo, quien sostuvo mi peso y me llevo otra vez dentro del cuarto, me deposito en el sillón de cuero sin dejar de abrazarme ni un solo momento y eso era bueno**

_**Mírate como estas**_** – dijo en un susurro mientras sus manos se pasaban por debajo de mis ojos – **_**tienes semanas que no te alimentas**_

**¿Semanas? ¿Habían pasado semanas? **

_**Edward… no sabes como duele verte así **_

**Perdón – dije al fin, apenas abriendo mis labios. **

_**Debes ir a cazar… no puedes estar así… estas tan frío…**_

**Aunque para los humanos nuestra temperatura suele ser gélida, para los de nuestra especie suele ser calida, agradable… seguramente ahora estaba frío para el tacto de Alice ya que mis venas estaban más que secas y por lo tanto no había nada recorriendo mí muerto cuerpo, muerto de todas las maneras… **

_**Edward, comprendo como te sientes pero debes de ser fuerte**_

**¿De verdad comprendía? Realmente dudaba mucho que mi familia entendiera, que se imaginara si quiera de lejos lo que sentía yo.**

**Nadie había pasado por esto, y me alegraba por ello, ya que lo que sentía en estos momentos era completamente indeseable, era algo en lo cual, las palabras dolor, martirio, sufrimiento, pena, angustia, vacío, desolación, aflicción, alifafe, tormento, agonía, no bastaban para describir el sentimiento de que te hayan separado del amor no de tu vida, el amor de toda tu existencia…**

_**Piensa en Bella, en ese estado no puedes hacer nada por ella**_

**En eso tenia toda la razón, lo sabia, sabia que ella me necesitaba, pero era diferente escucharlo de otra persona, levante mi cabeza para mirar los pequeños y dorados ojos de mi hermana buscando la fuerza que no había hallado en mí y fue ahí cuando pude ver la imagen de Bella en sus visiones.**

**Mi Bella se encontraba sola, destrozada igual que yo, con su rostro hundido entre sus piernas, tal y como solía hacer cuando se sentía derrotada, y musitaba mi nombre a cada instante… la visión de Alice desapareció incrementando mi dolor, y dándome fuerzas**

**Solo tú puedes salvarla, no eres el único que sufre Edward, debes ser fuerte por ella… si te rindes ahora ella se hundirá contigo… **

**Su voz era dulce, pero firme, en ese momento en que sus palabras habían penetrado mis oídos sentí un poco de esperanza… **

**Gracias – le dije y ella beso mi frente **

**Somos hermanos y estaremos aquí para apoyarte en todo momento… jamás te dejaríamos caer y lucharemos contigo para que Bella este aquí con nosotros**

**¿Ves algo más? – pregunté y ella supo rápidamente a qué me refería. Negó con su cabeza**

**Necesitas tomar una decisión, y aun así, cuando la tomes, dudo mucho que sea de mucha ayuda ya que es un caso en donde mucha gente alrededor pueden interferir y cambiar de un momento a otro las cosas… **_**siento mucho no poder ayudarte**_

**No digas eso, me has ayudado mucho **

**¿Quieres que te acompañe a cazar? Es lo primero que debes hacer, **_**mírate como estas**_

**Vi mi imagen en su mente, ahora si parecía estar muerto, tenia enormes y marcadas ojeras debajo de mis ojos, negros como el carbón, mi rostro ya no era pálido, si no más bien, estaba entre verde y morado y ligeramente chupado de mis mejillas… hice una mueca de disgusto ante la imagen**

**Supongo que me he convertido en algo parecido a el primo hermano de Nosferatu – dije y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en los labios de mi hermana**

**Estas demente si piensas que yo permitiré algo tan atroz – siguió la corriente – así que vámonos a cazar**

**La seguí mientras saltaba desde la ventana. Nos adentramos en el espeso bosque y corrimos hacia una reserva que se encontraba a varios kilómetros de ahí ya que Alice me quiso consentir con una buena presa. **

**En cuanto llegamos pude sentir el olor de mi presa predilecta: el puma. Lo seguí y a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, le dí caza rápidamente, siempre acostumbraba a jugar un poco con la comida, pero estaba vez no estaba de humor para eso. Y para ser sincero, por primera vez el sabor de la sangre no me supo diferente que a la de los venados… **

**La sangre me supo agria; lo bueno fue que sentí mi cuerpo tibio y más fuerte, pero el recuerdo de Bella cazando a mi lado, de su rostro descompuesto en un gesto inapetente me siguió a cada paso que dí…**

**Me sentí tras devorar otro más. Alice se satisfació con una hermosa pantera negra que hasta me dio lastima el que la haya matado…**

_**¿Qué piensas hacer?**_

**Pregunto mentalmente mientras corríamos de regreso a casa**

**Primero, me quiero disculpar con los demás por mi actitud**

_**Nadie esta molesto contigo. Al contrario, nos sentimos culpables por no ayudarte a defender a Bella**_

**Ya les dije que no tienen culpa alguna… y aun así no estén molestos, les debo una disculpa, los he hecho sufrir…**

_**Perdón**_

**Alice deja de pedir perdón**

_**Quiero a Bella y al igual la extraño mucho…**_

**Su pensamiento me hizo sentir más apesadumbrado de lo que ya estaba. **

_**Pero pronto estará con nosotros**_

**Su pensamiento fue seguro, convincente, le dedique una sonrisa **

**En cuanto llegamos a la casa me dirigí hacia la sala en donde estaba Esme sentada junto a Carlisle. Alice fue en busca de Jasper, Rose y Emmet que en un segundo se encontraban a mi lado, mi madre se planto frente a mí, y tras mirarme por un momento, se lanzo a mis brazos antes que pudiera decir palabra alguna**

_**Edward, mi Edward, cuanto lo siento **_

**Su pensamiento estaba tan lleno de culpa, al igual que todos**

**Mamá – le dije mientras la separa un poco para que me mirara – ni tu, ni nadie, tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado – alce mi vista para ver a todos – soy yo quien les debe una disculpa por mi comportamiento en los últimos días.**

**Nos tenias preocupados – dijo la voz de mi padre mientras se acercaba – y nos alegra mucho el verte aquí **

**Se lo debo a Alice**

**¿Y que piensas hacer? – preguntó Rose**

**No se – admití – es claro que a una lucha no me puedo someter… aunque claro esta que prefiero dejar de existir que estar sin ella**

**¡No digas eso! – exclamo Esme, su preocupación tan propia de una madre me removió el alma por haber dicho eso frente a ella**

**Lo siento – le dije mientras la abrazaba – estoy siendo demasiado egoísta**

**Estas actuando como cualquiera lo haría si estuvieras en nuestra situación – por primera vez, la voz de Emmet era seria. Después sonrió anchamente y me dio un puñetazo en mi hombro**

_**Que diferente seria si el poder de Bella fuera mas eficiente… - **_**el pensamiento de Jasper me hizo girar para verlo**

**¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunté. El me miro asombrado, estaba claro que su pensamiento había sido inconciente **

**Lo poco que logre ver en el poder de Bella es que los poderes aplicados sobre la mente no le hacen efecto, los poderes de Jane y Alec trabajan como tú, por eso no le causan daño alguno a ella… **

**Eso ya lo se – repuse ansioso – pero ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "si el poder de Bella fuera más eficiente?"**

**Vamos Edward fue una pretensión… seria maravilloso si Bella pudiera cubrir con ese escudo a más personas y no solo a ella misma**

**¿Y tú crees que eso sea posible? – preguntó Alice haciendo eco de mis pensamientos**

**Supongo que no es muy probable**

**No sabemos eso – dijo Carlisle – ella aun no ha desarrollado ese poder, lo usa tan inconcientemente como Edward al leer el pensamiento talvez…**

**Talvez si sea posible – completo la frase Rose – Eso seria un gran cambio…**

**¡Una gran ventaja para luchar contra ellos! – Emmet sonaba entusiasmado por una pelea**

**Los pensamientos de mi familia eran tan positivos como los míos, pero primero tenía que asegurarme de que eso era posible… si era así, la lucha estaría equilibrada, la lucha entre uno de ellos y yo, claro esta, ya que no pensaba arriesgar a mi familia…**

**Tengo que ir a Volterra – todos se giraron para verme – Aro no había dicho explícitamente sobre mi destierro de sus tierras, pero las palabras no fueron necesarios para dejar en claro que le era de su agrado**

**Es peligroso – repuso Carlisle**

**Tengo que ir para hablar con Bella. A estas alturas ya los Volturi le abran explicado lo que su poder es capaz de hacer**

**Los guardias de Aro te atacarían si te ven – la voz de Alice sonó segura**

**No permitiré que me vean **

**¡Están por todas partes! – exclamo mi padre y Esme se pego a su pecho, el pensamiento de perderme le dolia**

**Podemos ir Emmet y yo – ofreció Rose – con ninguno de nosotros se supone tiene problemas, más que contigo. Podemos decir que vamos de visitas**

**No **

**Edward, eso es mas sensato – suplico Esme**

**No – volví a negar – quiero ir yo**

**El tono de mi voz fue definitivo que nadie se atrevió a negarse…**

**¡Hola! Si aquí estoy otra vez ^^ **

**Y muy feliz!!! Ahhh!! Saque 10 en transformaciones químicas**

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! xD**

**Ejejjeeo ok ok ya me controlo ^^**

**Bueno pues aquí esta otro capitulo, espero les guste **

**Ahh! Una semana más y vacaciones T_T **

**Ya quiero ver a mi familia T_T **

**Bueno ya me voy por que tengo clases de ondas (puf!)**

**Hasta luego y muchas gracias por sus comentarios,**

**Espero los de este capitulo**


	18. 26 días, 16 horas, 09 segundos

**BELLA POV**

**26 días, 13 horas, 48 segundos…**

**¿Cuánto más tendría que pasar para volver a ver a Edward?**

**A cada minuto que pasaba me hacia la misma pregunta, ¿suena exagerado?, solo si te ves obligada a alejarte del ser que amas se podría comprender mi situación.**

**Para nosotros el tiempo no pasa en la misma velocidad que para los humanos, ay tantas cosas por las cuales estos seres son tan envidiables, para ellos, el segundo es segundo y el minuto, minuto, si sufren tienen la esperanza de que el sufrimiento algún día tendrá fin ó, como mínimo, un descanso con su muerte… **

**Pero nosotros, el segundo es nada o es mucho, dependiendo de la situación en la que nos encontremos, no tenemos esperanza de un descanso, de un adiós al sufrimiento. La idea de la eternidad suena muy bien, deseable para muchos humanos ingenuos que no piensan en las desventajas que la inmortalidad te puede dar. Ahora por ejemplo, el segundo es un milenio sin su calor, y así mismo, fuera nada, si la situación fuera la contraria.**

**Si él estuviera a mi lado, la eternidad no me bastaría para amarlo, así mismo, en este momento, la eternidad no me garantiza, ni mucho menos me consuela, que algún día podría acostumbrarme a estar sin él… **

_**Toc toc toc**_

**Tienes cinco minutos para bajar **

**No conteste, ¿Para qué?, aunque no quisiera obedecer, lo **_**tenia**_** que hacer…**

**Era una esclava en este castillo subterráneo**

**En esas aproximadas cuatro semanas, aquellas palabras eran con las únicas las cuales lograban que despegara mi cuerpo del suelo para ponerme de pie, todos los días, a distintos horarios, tenia que recibir un "entrenamiento".**

**Baje desganadamente.**

**Bella, querida – dijo Aro – en unos instantes llegara Heidi, ¿Segura que no quieres acompañarnos tampoco hoy en la comida?**

**Sabe la respuesta, no se por que se empecina en preguntar siempre lo mismo**

**En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió, dejando ver una figura alta y esbelta, moldeada con curvas perfectas, era Heidi, una vampira de belleza y sensualidad fenomenal como la de Rosalie, quien se encargaba de traer la comida, sentí, con ardor en la garganta, toda la sangre de decenas de personas que se habían dejado engañar por aquella mujer creyendo que era una guía turista, ignorando que en esa fría y oscura cueva subterránea, pasarían los últimos minutos de su vida.**

**Vamos Bella – animo cínicamente Cayo, que se encontraba sentado al lado derecho de Aro, sus ojos destellaron con la impaciencia de la sed y no lo culpaba, el delicioso, calido y dulce sabor de la sangre se concentraba cada vez más conforme más personas se iba aproximando**

**No tengo sed – mentí – si me disculpan me retiro **

**Bella – llamó con su sensual y cantarina voz Heidi, de manera muy rápida para que los humanos, que ya nos habían logrado visualizar, no lograran entender palabra alguna – traje algo para ti – jalo gentilmente a un joven, de corta edad, ya que no podía pasar de los veinte años, pero independientemente de la edad, su olor era delicioso**

**Se me hizo agua la boca. Las últimas semanas me había alimentado de perros callejeros y ratas. En uno momento dado de mi existencia, esto me hubiera causado una gran vergüenza, pero con la muerte de Ángela, había logrado entender que mucha gente con su misma bondad no merecía morir en mis manos, los animales eran suficiente, ahora entendía y compartía a la perfección la ideología de los Cullen y además no quería fallarle a Edward ni a la memoria de aquella chica.**

**Deje de respirar y aparte mi vista de aquel muchacho que estaba idiotizado por el rose de Heidi sobre sus hombros**

**Lo escogí especialmente para ti, no me vas a negar que huele delicioso**

**Acerco su rostro hacia el cuello lo cual hizo que el chico pusiera los ojos en blanco, "pobre" dije para mis adentros. Sus labios apenas se movían, pero entendía cada palabra a la perfección. Aun no entendía que pretendían con todo esto ¿no les bastaba tenerme prisionera lejos de Edward y mi familia?**

**No tengo sed – repetí mientras, involuntariamente, mi vista se posaba en el cuello de aquel muchacho, podía verle clara y tentadoramente una vena, resaltando sobre su suave y delgada piel, en la cual supe que se extraería en gran y deliciosa cantidad su sangre**

**Gire mi rostro bruscamente hacia otro lado tratando de deshacer aquel pensamiento y pude ver que Cayo estaba disfrutando de mi sufrimiento. La mayoría de los humanos ahí presentes nos miraban con extrañeza, preguntándose qué hacíamos ahí**

**Bella, seria una descortesía si rechazas el regalo de Heidi – especulo Aro **

**Heidi se acerco junto con el chavo hacia donde yo estaba al mismo tiempo que retrocedía un paso**

**Déjenla – ordenó Marco – si quiere seguir alimentándose de ratas es su problema**

**Agradecí aquel gesto disfrazado de indiferencia, en las últimas semanas Marco, aquel vampiro serio y distante con todos, había sido el único que no se empeñaba en molestarme o hacerme la existencia imposible, esa no era la primera vez en la cual intervenía para que dejaran de fastidiar con que me debía alimentarme con sangre humana**

**Vamos hermano – la sonrisa de Cayo hacia mí, era ofensiva - nosotros solo queremos hacerle un favor, las ratas no saben ni la décima parte de bien que la sangre de este chico**

**Los dos Volturi rieron burlonamente**

**Bella, Felix te esta esperando – concluyó Marco sin rasgo de humor en su voz, y sin pensarlo dos veces Salí lo más aprisa que pude de aquel salón, susurrando un "gracias" a aquel vampiro, importándome poco que los humanos me hubieran visto desaparecer, al fin de cuentas, seria una de las ultimas cosas que verían y ya no podrían contar**

**En cuanto llegué al salón en donde Felix y Demetri me impartían "entrenamiento" cerré la puerta produciendo un sonido seco**

**¡Bella! **

**El entusiasmo de Demetri era tan irritante para mí**

**¿Nos esperas un par de minutos? Nosotros no queremos perdernos de tan buen almuerzo – dijo Felix mientras desaparecía con Demetri, dejándome sola.**

**Me volví a acurrucar sobre el suelo, recordando a Edward, cuanta falta me hacía, cada vez más extrañaba sus brazos fuertes alrededor mío para animarme a seguir con la dieta vegetariana, tan difícil de seguir para mí. Cerré los ojos cuando escuche varios gritos ahogados al otro lado de la cueva muy parecida a un castillo medieval. Aquellos gritos me recordaban terriblemente a Ángela, lo ultimo que escuche de aquella niña tan buena.**

**Tal vez todo lo que me estaba pasando lo tenía bien merecido, ¿A cuantas personas inocentes no había matado en el pasado? El remordimiento se apodero de mí una vez más, sentí mis ojos arder, cuanto deseaba llorar como lo había hecho aquella noche en la que me despedí de Edward…**

**Inhale y me arrepentí de inmediato, el ambiente tenia impregnado el delicioso aroma de sangre humana pero había otro olor más fuerte contrarrestando al primero, un efluvio terriblemente desagradable, arrugue la nariz, ¿De dónde provenía semejante aroma? Olfateé de nuevo y encontré el origen de semejante malestar**

**Estaba a no más de cien metros, camine sigilosamente y conforme avanzaba me convencía más de que aquel hedor solo podía pertenecer a una bestia, mis ojos pudieron localizar a un hombre en la oscuridad, lo vi claramente tras poner un poco de atención. **

**El muchacho era de piel morena, su cabello negro, alborotado y largo, le caía sobre el rostro, impidiendo la apreciación completa de esté. Su cuerpo era musculoso, contraído de tal manera, que parecía iba a reventar en cualquier momento.**

**No había duda de lo que era: un licántropo**

**Mi cuerpo se tenso desde el momento en que mi mente estuvo segura de eso, los licántropos, mejor conocido como hombres lobos por los humanos, eran nuestros únicos enemigos naturales. El joven giro bruscamente su rostro para encararme y me gruño, en respuesta, hice lo mismo exponiéndole mis colmillos en forma de amenaza. **

**Los gruñidos no cesaron, y aun así, mi mente se preguntaba qué hacia un licántropo con los Volturi, el joven se lanzo sobre las rejillas de la jaula que le impedían salir y pude ver que sus manos estaban aprisionadas con unas enormes esposas unidas a la vez por gruesas y ruidosas cadenas que se agitaban con cada movimiento de su portador, varias cicatrices cubrían sus rostro, torso y brazos y en la parte izquierda de sus costillas se veía una herida con sangre coagulada seca**

**Mis gruñidos terminaron cuando comprendí la situación de aquel muchacho, era un prisionero, al igual que yo, solo que mis esposas y cadenas eran invisibles y tal vez, mucho mas fuertes y grandes que las que él tenia**

**El joven clavo sus negros ojos en mí, mientras desvanecían poco a poco los bramidos provenientes de su pecho**

**Veo que ya conoces a tu nuevo juguete – dijo Felix, apareciendo, con los ojos relucientes en un vivo carmesí, por la puerta**

**¿Juguete? – pregunté **

**Nuestros señores atraparon a una manada de perros tiene meses, los usamos para entrenar y hoy es tu turno, queremos saber si ya eres capaz de luchar contra algo un poco mas en serio**

**Recuérdale que tenga cuidado – intervino Demetri – no queremos uno menos**

**¿Uno menos? **

**Así es – me contestó Demetri – al principio eran 22… ahora solo nos quedan 10**

**El chico volvió a gruñir al escuchar el comentario**

**El es uno de los más fuertes – continuó Felix – he peleado contra él y te puedo asegurar que te divertirás, te distraerá un momento, solo no lo vayas a morder**

**La jaula se abrió dejando al muchacho libre, quien se lanzo hacia mí, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba, rompiendo las esposas y cadenas que lo ataban, para después aparecer en forma de un enorme lobo, su imagen era imponente y sus ojos denotaban una rabia y odio infinito hacia nosotros, mientras su hocico se contraía para mostrarme sus enormes y afilados dientes**

**Vamos Bella, no seas tímida, demuestra de lo que eres capaz – alentó Demetri**

**No quiero pelear contra él – dije**

**Pero el licántropo no parecía tener la misma idea, se lanzo sobre mí atrapándome entre sus garras y somatándome contra la pared **

**El perro no opina lo mismo – la voz de Felix sonó divertida**

**Los dientes de aquel animal estaban cerca de mi rostro e instintivamente sostuve sus brazos con mis manos apretándolos con tal fuerza hasta que escuche el chasquido de sus huesos**

**No quiero hacerte daño – dije con un gruñido mientras escuchaba como el lobo aullaba de dolor y lo avente lejos de mí. no quería seguir atacándolo pero me vi obligada a hacerlo cuando otra vez me ataco, esta vez logrando rasgar mi brazo izquierdo, no dolió, pero fue molesto**

**Lo tome de la cabeza y empezamos otro forcejeo, verdaderamente aquel lobo era muy fuerte, mis brazos estaban empleando toda su fuerza para evitar que su hocico se acercara a mi garganta. Lo volví a aventar pero esta ocasión, él fue mucho más rápido, y con un ágil movimiento se volvió hacia mí encarcelándome de nuevo, esta vez entre el piso y sus patas.**

**Cerré mis ojos mientras sentía sus jadeos cerca de mi rostro, después de todo, la muerte no me asustaba, era lo que deseaba si mi existencia se veía obligada a estar lejos de él, posicione mis manos en el pelaje de su cabeza y lo atraje hacia mí, sabia que iba a captar la indirecta**

**Acaba con esto – dije en un susurro no muy segura si Demetri y Felix lo habían escuchado.**

**Los jadeos violentos desaparecieron, obligándome a abrir los ojos para darme cuenta que los ojos de mi atacante preguntaban el por qué de mi reacción, medio segundo después aúllo, sin sentido alguno, ya que yo no le había hecho daño y se impulso sobre mis hombros cayendo sobre el suelo fingiendo estar desvanecido**

**Muy bien hecho, Bella – felicito Aro quien había aparecido dando finas palmaditas**

**Yo aun seguía observando a aquel joven en forma de lobo ya que no lograba comprender la reacción que había tenido**

**Vaya Bella, que bien peleas – Demetri intento darme un abrazo pero lo rechace inmediatamente**

**Ha sido todo por hoy, puedes retirarte – demando Felix y sin decir palabra alguna salí de ahí **

**Corrí hacia la habitación oscura y pequeña que me había sido asignada, encerrándome y envolviendo mi pecho con mis brazos mientras la imagen de aquel joven y su fingida derrota cubrían mi mente, ¿Qué lo abría obligado a detenerse para ayudarme? O tal vez no era ayuda, tal vez su odio era tanto, que se dio cuenta que si me mataba, prácticamente me hacia un favor…**

**26 días, 16 horas, 09 segundos…**

**Ni en este tipo de situaciones lograba olvidarme de Edward… gire mi rostro para ver el crepúsculo, ¿Cómo estará?, me pregunte mentalmente una vez más mientras una sombra se dibujaba por el marco de la ventana**

**Hola ^^ **

**Ay! :-S creo que esta vez si me demore un poco más para subir el capitulo ^^' disculpas… ¿Qué tal les pareció? T_T por favor no me linchen T_T**

**Prometo que dentro de poco Bella y Edward se encontraran **

**Uuuu!! ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Qué me había olvidado de los licántropos? **

**Nooooooooo!! Si los amo ^^, claro, no tanto como a mis vampiros, pero también tienen lo suyo…**

**Ahh! T_T y hablando, o mejor dicho, escribiendo sobre licántropos:**

**ES INJUSTO QUE QUIERAN QUITAR A TAYLOR DE LUNA NUEVA T_T**

**Es horrible ¿¿no??, bueno, a mí en lo personal, no me gustaría que lo cambiaran T_T**

**Pero en fin, los que decidirán serán el nuevo director ¬¬ … y Summit**

**Esperemos luna nueva sea mejor que crepúsculo ya que con tanto cambio no se sabe ¬¬**

**¡Ay! Al fin de vacaciones ^^, ya podré ver a mis papas ^^, antes de ir hacia mí casa tratare de actualizar las otras dos historias: te amo aun después de la muerte y nuestra nueva familia ^^ **

**Ok ya las dejo, muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, espero dejen sus opiniones sobre este capitulo**

**Hasta luego**


	19. Un amigo

**Qué rayos quieres Demetri? – pregunté cuando sentí su olor fuera de la ventana**

**¿Tanto te cuesta ser un poquito amable conmigo? – no conteste – vamos Bella, no pretendo molestarte**

**¿Entonces a qué vienes?**

**Pensé que necesitarías un poco de compañía**

**Ya vez que no la necesito, vete tranquilo – Demetri suspiro **

**¿Por qué tanto odio hacia nosotros? **

**La respuesta es más que obvia**

**Te encuentras sufriendo mientras él seguramente ya te olvido **

**¡Te equivocas! – contradije violentamente. Él sonrío de manera retadora**

**¿Me equivoco? – Preguntó – no ha venido a buscarte, Bella**

**No soy tonta, sé que ustedes le tienen prohibido acercarse a sus tierras**

**Si yo fuera él, no me importarían las prohibiciones **

**Puedes desgastarte todo lo que quieras hablando mal de Edward, pero no lograras que dude de él – me puse de pie y Demetri me miro extrañadamente mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta **

**¿Saldrás? – pregunto extrañado**

**Ya que tú no tienes intenciones de abandonar mi habitación, yo lo haré.**

**Salí de aquella habitación oscura, dejando al vampiro plantado detrás de la puerta que fue azotada violentamente por mí. Camine a zancadas, completamente furiosa, ¿No podían siquiera respetar mi deseo de estar sola? ¿No entendían que con el único con quien quería estar en aquellos momentos era con Edward? **

**Estaba furiosa, con ganas de destrozar al primero que se me pusiera en frente. Me salí por una de las ventanas y respire el aire fresco de la noche que se filtraba por los pocos espacios de aquella cueva; fuera de aquel túnel todo era tan diferente, muchas veces había pensando en salir huyendo, ir en busca de Edward y escapar juntos, pero sabía que no tardarían en encontrarnos. Yo no importaba, él sí. Yo moriría contenta si él no estuviera involucrado en mi existencia, pero, jamás soportaría la idea de que él desapareciera de este mundo, aún así no estuviéramos juntos, un ser como él tienen que ser eterno. Esa belleza y perfección no se repetiría de tal forma en toda una eternidad.**

**Me animé a salir a las calles, la luna llena resplandecía sobre los altos castillos de Volterra, la calle en la que deambulaba estaba casi solitaria a excepción de una pareja que se encontraba sumergida en uno de los callejones, mi muerto corazón se apretó ante un dolor que parece haber sentido, aunque eso físicamente fuera imposible, la pareja se besaban con pasión y reían entrecortadamente, tan escondidos, que ningún humano los hubiera podido visualizar.**

**Aun así baje la mirada, era un momento intimo, hermoso. Un momento en el cual se siente la gloria y la dicha en su máxima expresión. Sentí envidia y felicidad al mismo tiempo por ellos, y me pregunte si Edward y yo teníamos esa expresión de plenitud y paz en nuestros rostros estando juntos. Seguramente sí.**

**Aproveche a cazar, aunque la sangre era insípida para mí. Tras seguir caminando por más horas decidí regresar a mi prisión. Estando ya dentro, preferí recorrer los pasillos del fondo, pude darme cuenta de los Volturi y sus guardias no estaban por los alrededores, no me tome la molestia de cuestionarme el por qué. **

**Aquel enorme castillo subterráneo parecía no tener fin, bajaba y bajaba escaleras en forma de caracol, visualizando en el recorrido enormes habitaciones, como las mías, fue cuando había bajado alrededor de seis pisos cuando volví a sentir aquel hedor proveniente de los licántropos. Me detuve por instinto durante un segundo, pero después se vino a mi mente aquel muchacho que me había ayudado, supuestamente, hacía horas. No se escuchaba ruido alguno, más que algunas exhalaciones profundas, probablemente estarían durmiendo, decidí bajar finalmente.**

**Dos pisos más abajo encontré enormes y sucias jaulas y en ellas un grupo considerable de jóvenes mal olientes, cada uno en una diferente. Busque rápidamente aquel muchacho sin tomar importancia a los demás ya que probablemente no tardarían en despertarse a causa de mi olor. Examine en medio segundo cada jaula hasta que lo encontré, me sorprendió ver que sus ojos estaban abiertos, fijos en mí. **

**Tarde un momento mientras me debatía en sí acercarme o no a donde él estaba, di un paso en su dirección, tratando de evaluar su reacción, él no se movió, ni despego su mirada de mí. Dí otro paso, arrugó la nariz pero no hizo nada más. Llegué a él con una lenta procesión **

**No acostumbro a tener visitas tan inusuales – dijo, respingue al oír su voz, que era un susurro para no despertar a sus compañeros - ¿Se puede saber a qué has venido hasta acá?**

**¿Por qué me ayudaste? – ignore su pregunta ya que la mía era más importante**

**Lastima – el tono de su respuesta me molesto, gruñí levemente – tranquila… si se despiertan, estaremos en problemas – recordó**

**¿Quién eres? – **

**¿Quién eres tú? – **

**No te importa – respondí. Sus labios ensancharon una sonrisa irónica**

**Lo mismo digo – repuso **

**No estoy para juegos – advertí molesta. La molestia del olor no ayudaba mucho que digamos **

**No estoy jugando – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba lo más que la jaula se lo permitía, pude ver que sus heridas estaban aun presentes, aunque en mejor estado**

**Me ayudaste por que ambos estamos en la misma situación – concluí, él se giro para verme, mi comentario, tal parecía, era certero **

**Tu y yo no tenemos nada en común, ya te dije que fue simple lastima. No pierdo mi tiempo matando a vampiros débiles y cobardes**

**¿Desdé cuando están encarcelados? – pregunté ignorando su comentario**

**Hace casi tres meses – contesto con tono sombrío – nos tienen como mascotas, como juguetes… no veo que tu situación y la nuestra sea la misma **

**Créeme que yo también tengo heridas igual o más profundas que las tuyas… y no sanan tan rápido. De hecho, cabe la posibilidad de que sean eternas**

**No han matado a nadie de tu familia – defendió**

**Gire mi rostro para ver a los demás, tres figuras llamaron mi atención: uno de ellos era un joven, el mayor aparentemente, de cabello largo y con heridas mas profundas que el resto, por su musculatura, parecía ser el más fuerte. Después, otro chico, muy joven, de a lo mucho unos quince o dieciséis años, delgado y de apariencia débil, su brazo derecho parecía tener una fractura y su rostro era gentil mientras dormía. La tercera figura lejos de llamar mi atención, me asombro, su cuerpo tenia curvas femeninas y muy bien formadas como para ser un hombre, y claro que no era uno. Su larga cabellera oscura caía sobre su rostro fino y cenizo. Gire mi rostro con los ojos abiertos para ver al joven que se encontraba frente mío**

**¿Tú familia? – pregunté débilmente. Él asintió **

**No se tentaron el corazón – su voz sonaba afilada mientras sus puños se crisparon – no les importa encarcelar, usar y condenar a niños y a mujeres. Han matado a muchos de nosotros sin compasión alguna, en nuestras caras – somato la pared - ¡¿Y así dices que nuestra situación es la misma?!**

**No respondí. Tenía razón, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice y Jasper estaban bien. Eso ya era una gran ganancia, no soportaría verlos morir frente a mí, yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte ni siquiera para imaginarme tal dolor**

**Lo siento – fue lo único que pude decir**

**No lo hagas – **

**No tengo nada que ver en todo esto – aclaré**

**Lo se. Por eso no te herí – le dirigí una mirada esperanzada**

**Pero no te emociones – atajo – eso no cambia que tu seas uno de ellos, y tarde o temprano, terminaras haciendo lo que ellos hacen**

**Te equivocas. Solo estoy esperando a que Edward venga a por mí – el comentario salió más para mí que para él **

**¿Edward? – cuestionó**

**Me separaron de mi familia… - la voz me salio triste sin querer que así fuera - … pero él prometió venir por mí para estar juntos de nuevo**

**Ya veo… - su rostro se tenso repentinamente – sal de aquí, Sam no tarda en despertar, la habitación ha sido invadida por tu peste **

**¿Me dirás como te llamas? – quise saber antes de irme, un poco nerviosa de que me descubrieran**

**Jacob – contesto. Sonreí, era estupido que un vampiro le sonriera a un hombre lobo, pero irónicamente era la primera "persona" con la cual me había sentido a gusto desde que había llegado a ese lugar**

**Bella – dije y me retire rápidamente. Afortunadamente, no me encontré con nadie más que con un vampiro perteneciente a la guardia de Marco, que no tomo importancia de mi vagabundeo por aquellas partes del castillo**

**Pasaron los días, las semanas y no volví a bajar a la cueva de los licántropos, y lo que era peor: aun no sabia nada de Edward**

**La cuenta iba en 69 días, 12 horas, 49 minutos…**

**Mi entrenamiento seguía consistiendo en peleas contra Jacob o Sam, este último no era nada considerado como el primero. Lo que me extrañaba era que tal parecía me querían convertir en una especie de vampira guerrera ya que no habían hecho mención alguna de mi "don", solo habían incrementado mi habilidad para la pelea… era extraño, aun así no pregunte nada al respecto**

**Bella, te quedaras sola con Felix, Heidi y Demetri por un par de días – informo Marco, quien me había llamado a su habitación **

**¿Saldrán? – pregunté. Con aquel vampiro me comportaba amable ya que, de los tres, él era el único que no me fastidiaba**

**Hay un aquelarre de vampiros muy grande que se ha dado a conocer descaradamente en el sur de México – informo – es nuestro deber parar con ello. Nuestra especie debe ser discreta por seguridad propia **

**¿Y no iré con ustedes? – No era que lo deseara, pero me extrañaba que llevaba ya más de dos meses entrenando y esta era una ocasión más que adecuada para probar mi avance y no era así**

**He abogado por ti para que así sea, tenia claro que aun no tienes deseos de verte involucrada en muerte de muchos de los nuestros y de humanos – dijo con tono serio, pero su mirada era amable, le sonreí agradecida**

**Marco era todo lo contrario a sus hermanos, le estaba muy agradecida por varias cosas como estas, en las cuales él tomaba en cuenta lo que quería o no.**

**Solo te recuerdo que no te confíes, ni trates de hacer cosas absurdas pensando que estas prácticamente sola – recordó, no era una amenaza, solo una advertencia – Aro y Cayo no son pacientes y no te dejarían si no confiaran en Felix y Demetri**

**Asentí. Eso lo sabía de antemano**

**Puedes retirarte – indico. **

**Salí de aquella enorme y lujosa habitación, dejando a aquel vampiro solitario, sentí pena por él, Aro y Cayo tenían a sus esposas pero él… él no tenía compañía alguna, probablemente por eso no se empeñaba en amargar mi existencia, quizás me comprendía perfectamente lo que era estar solo y sentía piedad por mí… **

**Los Volturi salieron un par de horas después, en cuanto el sol cayó por el horizonte, sabía lo que haría en cuanto se marcharan. Solo tenía que esperar a que mis vigilantes se alejaran lo suficiente de mí**

**Bella, ¿Vienes? – preguntó Heidi quien traía puesto un elegante y ceñido vestido de ceda color rojo con escote sensual que dejaba ver su moldeada y blanca entrepierna – Vamos a un club nocturno a divertirnos un poco antes de cenar **

**Un brillo sediento se hizo presente en sus ojos cubiertos por espesas pestañas. Felix y Demetri aparecieron detrás de ella, el primero la cubrió con sus brazos y beso su cuello**

**Vayan ustedes – dije tratando de ocultar lo feliz que me hacia la idea de quedarme sola en el castillo – ya saben que yo estoy a dieta **

**No te haría mal romperla por una noche – ofreció Demetri tratando, como tantas veces, de envolverme entre sus brazos, lo separe **

**Me quedare – mi voz sonó firme – no se preocupen, no saldré huyendo – deje que el sarcasmo fluyera por sí mismo, Heidi me regreso la sonrisa torcida **

**Esta bien querida – dijo ella – tu te lo pierdes **

**Los tres vampiros no discutieron más y salieron de aquel lugar, espere por casi una hora para estar completamente segura que no se habían quedado cerca, vigilándome. Rodee sigilosamente el castillo dos veces antes de comenzar a hundirme en las escaleras sub – subterráneas del castillo, esperando que los licántropos estuvieran dormidos como la ultima vez, y así era, sus exhalaciones se escuchaban claramente cuando me faltaba poco para terminar de descender. **

**Visualice rápidamente a Jacob quien, al igual que los demás, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y emitía molestos sonidos de ronquidos, me acerqué y le puse mi muñeca cerca de su nariz, reí maliciosamente, nuestra relación había adquirido, silenciosamente, aquel grado de confianza, sabía que esto sobrepasaba el limite de aprobación entre nuestra naturaleza pero el chico me agradaría demasiado si no fuera por el fétido olor que emitía. Jacob arrugó la nariz aun con los ojos cerrados y giro su rostro hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, mi mano siguió su nariz con cada movimiento, hasta que abrió los ojos y su rostro se descompuso en una completa mueca de asco **

**¡Chupa sangre! – exclamo en un susurro - ¡Mierda! ¡Deja de hacer eso, me vas a asfixiar! – sonreí **

**Te quejas como nena – dije – que no se te olvide que tu olor no es muy agradable para mí – río entre dientes**

**¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó **

**Los Volturi se han ido y estoy prácticamente sola – conté **

**Vaya… ¿Entonces vienes de visita? – asentí **

**Es extraño y me avergüenza el admitirlo pero… supongo que me agradas – confesé. Él me regalo una sonrisa **

**Vaya que es extraño… pero te entiendo – guiño un ojo, después arrugo otra vez la nariz. Le hice una mueca de disgusto, no me gustaba que me repitiera cada dos segundos que apestaba **

**Parece que esta vez duermen profundamente – señale, viendo a los demás que se encontraban absortos durmiendo – nadie parece perturbado por mi aroma**

**Se podría decir que nos estamos inhibiendo a tu olor – su tono sonó molesto**

**No entiendo – **

**Han encerrado a **_**eso**_** junto con nosotros y su olor es más que molesto – dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza una jaula que estaba casi al final, inhale y aquella fragancia, fusionada con la peste a licántropo, hizo que girara rápidamente mi rostro en su dirección. Mis ojos no tuvieron problema alguno para distinguirlo en aquella inmensa oscuridad**

**Corrí hacia la jaula **

**¡Edward! – grité **

**PD: GRACIAS A CIELITO QUIEN ME DIO LA IDEA DE QUE MARCO SEA QUIEN APOYE A BELLA EN SU ESTANCIA CON LOS VOLTURI. ^^ GRACIAS NIÑA!! LA HISTORIA TIENE MAS LOGICA CON TU APORTACION, YA QUE TENIA PENSADO ALGO MAS O MENOS SIMILAR PERO CON ARO, PERO COMO TU DICES, MARCO HA PERDIDO A SU ESPOSA, ASI QUE ES QUIEN MEJOR ENTENDERIA A BELLA EN ESTE TIPO DE SITUACIONES. GRACIAS!!**

**Hola! ^^' **

**Si! Ya se que dije que para el 22 estaría este capitulo pero no pude subir más que uno de otra historia… disculpen!!!**

**DISCULPEN SI HAY ERRORES PERO ES CON PRISA Y NO TUVE MUCHO TIEMPO DE CHECAR ERRORES :-S PACIENCIA POR FAVOR ^^'**

**Je ok. Igual hoy ando con poco tiempo (más bien poco presupuesto, me encuentro en un ciber café)**

**Así que no podré responder los reviews… disculpen, disculpen, disculpen…**

**Pero por favor dejen sus comentarios ya que son importantes. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo… je, no me maten, ya en el siguiente tendremos a Bella y Edward juntitos (Creo) je xD ^^' **

**Ok las dejo, esperando disfruten de la lectura, se cuiden y LES DESEO FELICES FIESTAS NAVIDEÑAS ^^ QUE SE LA PASEN MUY MUY BIEN **

**Se cuidan y gracias por leer**

**Hasta luego**


	20. Reencuentro

**¡Edward! – dije olvidándome que un sonido más fuerte de lo habitual podría despertar a los licántropos, trayéndome muchos problemas**

**Pero eso me importo nada cuando lo visualice, deje a Jacob para correr hacia donde Edward estaba, la velocidad sobre humana que poseemos no basto para hacer aquellos pocos metros que me separaban de él, una vereda sin fin**

**¡Edward! – volví a gritar en un susurro que sabía perfectamente él escucharía a la perfección ¿Podría escuchar la mezcla de sentimientos en mi voz?**

**Me sorprendió que él no me hubiera visto aún, su cuerpo se encontraba contraído en uno de los rincones, ignorante o ignorando mi presencia, no lo sabía. Vi con horror que su camisa estaba desgarrada, sus ojos terriblemente negros y su rostro tenia un aspecto ceniciento. En cuanto puse mis manos en los barrotes de aquella cárcel, la cual solo los Volturi podían construir para aprisionar a especies tan fuertes como la nuestra o los licántropos, la acción de Edward me dejo pasmada:**

**Sus ojos no mostraron ningún otro sentimiento que una amenazante furia, se lanzó hacia los barrotes bramando agresivamente contra mí, mostrándome los dientes, haciéndome retroceder dos pasos. ¿Qué le habían hecho a Edward?**

**Sentí un nudo en la garganta y por un momento agradecí que mi corazón estuviera muerto, un corazón latente no hubiera podido soportar todo este torrente de emociones. No hubiera podido soportar tanta paz, angustia, felicidad, agonía, amor, odio, olvido, venganza, esperanza, desilusión, nadando en abundancia dentro de mí, sin matarme. Supe que Edward no estaba bien y fuera cual fuera su reacción, él me necesitaba, me acerque sin vacilación, ignorando el ronroneo de su pecho, que iba desapareciendo conforme sus ojos se clavaban en los míos.**

**Estando vagamente conciente de que, tal vez, todo ese bullicio había sido suficiente para despertar a los hombres lobo (tuve suerte que no fuese así), gire levemente mi rostro para ver a Jacob y le agradecí con una sonrisa el que se estuviera manteniendo al margen**

**Posicione mi cuerpo frente a Edward, reflejándome en sus ojos carbón, los bramidos habían sido remplazados por profundas inhalaciones, sabía que estaba luchando por controlarse, pero su mirada aun tenia una ligera capa nubosa. Aun con aquel aspecto salvaje e ido, la belleza de Edward seguía sin alterarse.**

**Levante mi mano, despreocupándome por si era atacada, y la dirigí hacia su mejilla, necesitaba saber que, aun en aquel estado tan lastimero para mí, Edward estaba ahí en realidad. Cuando las yemas de mis dedos rozaron su suave y calida piel, me sentí en casa, su mano sujeto la mía y presionó su rostro contra ella, sus ojos se cerraron por un instante y cuando estuvieron de nueva cuenta abiertos, mi ser se lleno completamente de su amor.**

**Bella – susurró con aquella melodía dulce, me lance hacia él, olvidándome estupidamente de los barrotes, los cuales me recordaron su presencia impidiéndome la cercanía total de mi cuerpo con el de Edward.**

**Aquella limitación me desespero, pero no lo suficiente para impedir presionar mis labios contra los de él, su boca se abrió y se movió impaciente contra la mía. Es imposible describir como un beso de sus labios era capaz de borrar todo tipo de pesar y provocar la sensación más exquisita que haya podido experimentar**

**Edward - dije cuando nuestros labios estuvieron libres, mientras mis manos recorrían su glorioso rostro, tratando de compensar el tiempo que no lo tuvieron entre ellas - ¿Estas bien? – la pregunta era tonta, pero necesitaba que me mintiera, que me dijera "si"**

**El asintió, mirándome tiernamente y acariciando mis mejillas con la misma dulce impaciencia que la mía**

**Estoy bien… perdóname, mi amor – su voz sonaba triste, culpable – no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para cumplir mi promesa**

**No digas eso, estas aquí, sufriendo por mí… ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te han hecho? **

**Su mano rozó mis labios con delicadeza, su mirada estaba llena de triste paz, sus marcadas ojeras y su rostro, más pálido de lo normal para nuestra especie, eran suficiente prueba de que no estaba bien, en absoluto, y aun así, él negaba todo con tal de tranquilizarme**

**Te amo – fue su respuesta, y la situación, y el motivo de la situación, se me olvidó por completo al escuchar aquellas dos palabras – no sabes la falta que me has hecho…**

**Sentí que ni la inmortalidad podría ser lo suficiente fuerte para tanto dolor – confesé también yo – estaba segura que en cualquier momento yacería sin vida, sin alma por tu ausencia…**

**Él sonrió tristemente y yo correspondí el gesto de la misma manera**

**Dime que paso, por favor – pedí **

**Me atraparon en cuanto pise Volterra – comenzó a contar, entrelazando sus manos con las mías, fije mi vista en las mangas desgarradas de su camisa y con furia pude ver varias cicatrices de mordeduras en sus brazos – me trajeron a este lugar y he estado aquí desde entonces**

**Como siempre, Edward evitaba dar todo tipo de descripción detallada a acciones que sabía él, serian dolorosas de saber para mí. Pero yo quería saber, necesitaba saber, le pregunté sobre el tiempo que llevaba, estando encerrado aquí **

**Llegó justo el día en el que bajaste, horas después de que te fueras – contestó Jacob**

**Hice cuentas mentales rápidamente, Edward llevaba aquí más de seis semanas**

**¿Desde entonces? – pregunté vagamente**

**Mmm… Bella – llamó Edward con voz extrañada - ¿Eres amiga de este… licántropo?**

**Mire a Edward con ojos abiertos, seguramente él ya había leído en la mente de Jacob algo al respecto, no sabía si a lo nuestro se le podía llamar "amistad", pero ciertamente, aquel muchacho y yo simpatizábamos de alguna manera**

**Supongo que si – respondí – pero eso no importa ahora – dije tras recordar el asunto vital en aquellos momentos – Edward, ¿Hace cuanto que no te alimentas? – quise saber**

**No te preocupes, estoy bien – fue su respuesta. Me sentí agradecida con los cielos por mandarme a alguien tan bueno como compañero, a alguien que fuera capaz de suprimir su sufrimiento para no incrementar el mío**

**Levante sus manos, que seguían entrelazadas con las mías hasta donde las esposas lo permitieron, las bese**

**¿Desde cuándo? – insistí dulcemente **

**No me he alimentado desde que Salí de Forks – confesó. Me alarmé, eso explicaba el estado tan agresivo que tenía cuando lo vi. Seguidamente vino a mí una furia indomable, ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle esto a él? **

**Mis labios se tensaron a causa de la rabia y pude sentir como mis ojos adquirían un color negro chispeante, la ponzoña invadió mi boca y mi mente se complació al imaginar la cabeza de Aro y Cayo rodando a mis pies**

**Malditos – gruñí**

**Tranquilízate, Bella – pidió él **

**¿Pero por qué?... ¿Por qué tanto odio? – dije con la voz cortada por la furia y la tristeza – nunca pensé que fueran tan… despiadados. ¿Acaso no les importa lo mucho que has de estar sufriendo por la sed?**

**Lo que les importa es tenerte con ellos – su voz sonaba triste, sin rastro alguno de rencor por lo que le habían hecho**

**¡Pero no les sirvo de nada! – exclamé – pueden tener decenas de guerreros como yo**

**Es tu poder lo que les importa – interrumpió, acariciándome el rostro – tu poder es algo que no piensan dejar libre para otros… pude leer en la mente de Aro nuestra salvación: tienes la capacidad de bloquear los poderes de Alec y Jane con el escudo que posees, si adquieres la habilidad de expandirlo, hasta el grado en el que sus poderes no llegaran hacia mí, yo podría luchar en una pelea con más probabilidades de ganar que de perder, pero él leyó mi plan en cuanto me tocó, es por eso que, seguramente, no te han enseñado a usar tu escudo**

**Mis ojos se perdieron, acomodando los hechos. Ahora todo tenía lógica, por eso mi entrenamiento consistía solo en aumentar mi habilidad física… sabían que era un riesgo el que yo pudiera controlar mi poder de la manera en que Edward me había explicado, estando Edward o los Cullen concientes de ello. **

**¿Qué esperan entonces? – pregunté sabiendo de antemano la respuesta**

**Que muera… que mi familia se desespere al notar que ni tu, ni yo, regresamos por más tiempo que pase y ataquen en venganza… así tendrán la excusa perfecta para acabar con ellos… el no matarme inmediatamente es un plan masoquista que ideó Cayo, ignorando y confiando de que jamás tendrías razón para bajar hasta acá y sabiendo perfectamente que los licántropos no dirían absolutamente nada sobre el tema, ya que para ellos yo solo soy uno más… no puedo si quiera decir que es un estupido, su plan era perfecto e inteligente pero ¿Quién se podría imaginar que tu o cualquiera de nuestra especie podría congeniar con licántropos?... definitivamente el destino nos esta dando una oportunidad.**

**Sus ojos brillaron con esperanza, una esperanza que no llegó por completo a mí, ya que estaba inundada de pena y coraje, le pregunte, con gran preocupación si los demás estaban bien y el asintió**

**Seguramente Alice ya vio todo – dije **

**Lo se, pero acordamos que viera lo que viera, no vendrían… de verdad, espero que cumplan con aquello**

**No respondí, al igual que él, sabía que su familia no lo dejaría solo. Otra mortífera duda me invadió ¿Y si ellos se encontraban encerrados igual que Edward?**

**Jacob – llamé nerviosa.**

**El chico estaba en completo silencio, aparentando ser indiferente, aunque seguramente había escuchado todo, él no respondió ante mi llamado aun así le pregunte si había visto a otros más en la misma situación que a Edward**

**En absoluto – respondió – pero no te confíes de mi respuesta, nosotros no tenemos la libertad de recorrer más que estas jaulas y el área de entrenamiento en este castillo**

**Un profundo suspiro ahogado hizo girar nuestras cabezas, el chico que había visto anteriormente, uno de los más jóvenes, el que se encontraba junto a la jaula de Jacob, estaba despierto y nos había visto, su mirada se concentro en Jacob, analizándolo, después en mí y en Edward y un leve gruñido se empezó a producir en su pecho**

**¡Seth! – llamo Jacob – tranquilízate, me meterás en problemas si Sam despierta **

**El chico no tardo en controlarse, y nos siguió mirando con duda en los ojos**

**¿Qué rayos pasa aquí Jake? – su voz, igual a la de un chico joven y pasivo, era agradable - ¿Estas encubriendo a estos chupa sangre? – su voz no sonó ofensiva, más bien estaba sorprendido y raramente entusiasmado**

**No estoy encubriendo a nada – respondió Jacob. La expresión de Seth dio a saber que no lo engañaría – está bien – admitió derrotado – supongo que el decir que ellos no son como los que aquí están no ayudara… no te pido que comprendas, pero por favor, no digas nada de esto a los demás**

**No he tenido oportunidad de agradecerte por lo que hiciste aquella noche – argumentó Seth, dirigiéndose a Edward, ignorando la petición de Jacob. Edward asintió. No entendí. Él muchacho prosiguió – comprenderás que no podía hacerlo estando presentes los demás y pensando que todos aquí te aborrecían**

**Me diste las gracias desde hace mucho, no te preocupes – respondió gentilmente Edward **

**Seth, ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Por qué demonios agradeces a esta sanguijuela? – no reproche por el sobrenombre que había utilizado para referirse a Edward ya que aguarde con impaciencia una respuesta**

**Él me salvo la vida – respondió con agradecida voz –**

**FLASHBACK (SETH POV)**

**¡Vamos perro! ¡¿Eso es todo?! – me encontraba tirado sobre el suelo, tenía, en recuperación, una pata delantera rota, lo cual no ayudaba mucho para defenderme y tal parecía, acababan de romperme una pierna**

**Esto es una basura – argumento alguien más – es demasiado débil**

**Aquellas palabras me incomodaron y lastimaron terriblemente mi orgullo, a comparación de Sam y Jacob, mis mejores amigos de la manada, yo tenía muy poca fuerza debido a que mi transformación era muy reciente, mis músculos estaban todavía desarrollándose, pero claro, en aquel momento, esa explicación estaba demás para aquellas bestias**

**¿Para qué lo tienen aquí entonces? – pregunto uno de los líderes, un anciano de cabellos blancos **

**Talvez le falte experiencia – repuso otro vampiro – hazlo luchar de nuevo**

**Felix no escuchó esta orden dos veces y me levanto de un tirón, arrojándome contra la pared, con toda mi fuerza, luche por ponerme sobre mis cuatro patas y gruñí, no tarde ni medio minuto en aquella posición, mis extremidades dolían y había perdido ya mucha sangre. Un fuerte golpe en mis costillas me hizo aullar de dolor**

**¡Ponte de pie y lucha! – ordenó el anciano de cabellos blancos. No tenía ya fuerza alguna para defenderme, permanecí tendido en el suelo**

**Esta muy dañado, hay que devolverlo a su jaula, de lo contrario, puede morir – agregaron, no supe quien **

**Amo – llamó Felix – si me lo permite, quiero expresar algo**

**Adelante – alentó Cayo – dime lo que piensas**

**Este… animal – la palabra sonó con asco y odio – es demasiado débil… no nos sirve, es basura, y la basura hay que tirarla**

**Entendí el claro significado de aquellas palabras y el miedo se apodero de mí. El morir significaba no vengar la muerte de mi mamá y dejar sola a mi hermana, Leah, traté de ponerme de pie, pero la acción quedó en el intento**

**Supongo que tienes razón mi inteligente Felix – acordó Cayo – pero matarlo sería una acción la cual no estoy seguro si mis hermanos estarán de acuerdo… por lo tanto ellos no tienen por que enterarse, deshazte de él y en seguida arrójalo a las cantarillas… uno menos, uno más, no importa, son solo bestias**

**Estaba preparado para sentir los afilados colmillos penetrar en mi cuerpo y con ello la ponzoña dispersarse por mi organismo, regresé a mi forma humana inconcientemente, las fuerzas ya no me alcanzaban si quiera para seguir en forma lobuna **

**Yo no diría aquello, Cayo – una voz provino de algún lugar – "Bestia" sería la palabra indicada para ustedes, no para este muchacho**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**BELLA POV**

**Caí inconciente y cuando desperté me encontraba en la jaula, para sorpresa mía también se encontraba un vampiro, el cual supe rápido había sido quien interfirió por mí – Terminó de contar Seth**

**Jacob miraba asombrado a Edward**

**¿Es cierto todo esto? – preguntó. Edward asintió, su vista aún seguía en mí - ¿Por qué? – inquirió de nuevo. Esa pregunta también me la estaba haciendo yo**

**No me pareció justo la forma en que los Volturi los tienen dibujados en sus mentes – contestó Edward – ustedes, aunque son nuestros enemigos, protegen a la especie humana… ese es su deber, no el ser mascotas. Además, pude ver en la mente de este muchacho y puedo ver en la tuya, Jacob, que han sufrido mucho por la cruel perdida de integrantes de su familia en manos de los Volturi y eso es… aterrador**

**Jacob no argumento palabra alguna, tal parecía, estaba sumergido en algún pensamiento**

**Pero te atraparon por ayudarme – dijo Seth **

**De todas formas me iban a capturar, tienen guardias en cada rincón y yo solo no iba a poder contra ellos **

**Me sentí tranquila al estar segura de que Seth estaba agradecido con Edward y no corríamos peligro de que alguien más se enterara, tal como suponía este chico era muy gentil y demás esta decir, lo orgullosa que me sentía de mi novio, no debería de sorprenderme, ya que sabía perfectamente que el alma de Edward es más bella que su físico. **

**Esa gentileza heredada de Carlisle lo había hecho bondadoso y justo. Talvez el destino me había puesto tantas pruebas para poder merecer a alguien tan especial como Edward **

**Tu… - señalo Jacob – tu has dicho que puedes ver en las mentes de los Volturi y de nosotros**

**Eso explicaba la expresión seria y ausente de Jacob, se había dado cuenta del poder de Edward**

**Así es Jacob – afirmó Edward – puedo ver que es lo que piensan todos, a excepción de Bella **

**Jacob abrió la boca para decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por la repentina tensión de Edward**

**Alguien de ellos no tarda en despetar – dijo mi novio – empiezan a haber pensamientos coherentes**

**Tienes que irte, Bella – recordó Seth – Sam se pondrá como loco si te ve aquí**

**La angustia se volvió a apoderar de mí, mire a Edward con terror y el roce de su mano en mi rostro me tranquilizo solo un poco**

**Todo estará bien – dijo tiernamente y en un susurro – tranquila, veras que dentro de poco todo acabara **

**Apreté mis labios en sus manos una vez más y después me acerque para rozar su boca con ellos, sus manos quisieron envolver mi cintura, pero las esposas lo impidieron, tome con impaciencia su rostro entre mis manos para besarlo más y hundí mis manos en sus cobrizos cabellos**

**Te amo – le dije – vendré en cuanto pueda**

**Aquí estaré – intento bromear, pero a mí no me hizo gracia el saber que se quedaría más tiempo en este lugar**

**No por mucho tiempo – prometí **

**Vete ya mi Bella, no falta mucho para que despierten – dijo antes de darme el ultimo beso de ese día**

**Hasta luego, Jacob, Seth. Muchas gracias **

**Si, si – respondió con su típico sarcasmo Jacob y después sonrío – vamos sanguicienta – le hice una mueca pero no pude evitar sonreír**

**Salí apresuradamente de aquella enorme habitación, con emociones emanando en mí ser, Edward estaba cerca, estuvo cerca todo este tiempo, ahora lo sabía y sería casi imposible contenerme para no bajar a verlo…**

**HOLA DE NUEVO, **

**PUES AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPITULO (ESTA VEZ SIENTO QUE NO DEMORE TANTO, ¿VERDAD? ^^)**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE ^^ Y POR FAVOR, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS SALUDOS, DUDAS, PROPUESTAS, FELICITACIONES, RECLAMACIONES Y MÁS, NO SABEN LO MUCHO QUE ME IMPORTAN TODOS ESOS DETALLES…**

**ME TENGO QUE IR, SE CUIDAN Y YA QUE, DUDO MUCHO SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO ANTES DEL 31, ESPERO QUE ESTE AÑO VENGA CON LO MEJOR Y TRAIGA A NOSOTRAS "SOL DE MEDIA NOCHE" (NO OLVIDEN PEDIRLO EN UNO DE SUS DOCE DESEOS JEJEJJE**)

**HASTA LUEGO**


	21. Vinculo de sangre

**EDWARD POV**

**Jamás le diría a Bella lo mucho que dolía el dejarla ir, en primera parte, por que no hay palabras para describir tal sufrimiento, y en segunda, por que sabía que mi dolor era el suyo, y ya no quería verla sufrir más…**

**Pasaría cientos de veces esta misma situación, con tal de conocerla una y otra vez. La amaba cada vez con mayor intensidad. Toda la eternidad no me es suficiente para poder saciar mi boca con su sabor y mi piel con su calor… mi amor no tenía ni limites en el tiempo, ni en el espacio…**

**Me quedé sumergido en mis pensamientos, ¿Iría todo a salir bien? ¿En realidad estaría con Bella, libre y sin temor alguno, algún día? **

_**¡Maldición! – **_**Pensó la chica de nombre Leah**_** – Esto cada vez apesta más**_

_**Espero no nos descubran – **_**la mente de Seth se escuchaba gravemente preocupada**

_**Esto esta mal, no sé por que permití todo esto – **_**pensaba Jacob mientras vigilaba tenso, como cada uno de sus demás compañeros despertaba**

**No encontré peligro alguno en las mentes de los demás. Nadie se imaginaba, ni de lejos, que Bella era amiga de Jacob y que Seth me agradecía infinitamente el haberle salvado.**

**Las horas pasaron lentas y dolorosas para mí. Ahora que sabía que Bella podría bajar y tenerla a mi lado, me hacía extrañarla aun más. Además, con cada segundo que pasaba, mi sed se incrementaba.**

**Así que tú eres Edward – dijo aquella noche Jacob – la chupa sangre ha sufrido mucho por ti.**

**Se llama Bella – corregí **

**Chupa sangre, Bella, ¡da lo mismo! – repuso, le mostré los dientes en forma de amenaza - ¡Tranquilo! ¡Esta bien, esta bien…! – dijo levantando las manos como un criminal cuando le gruñí - ¡Esta bien, se llama Bella!**

**Luche por no reír**

**¿La chup… Bella es tu novia? – preguntó Seth**

**Es mucho más que eso – respondí**

_**¡Puaj! ¡Eso fue tan meloso! – **_**sonreí apenado ante el pensamiento de Jacob**

**El día en el que encuentres a alguien que signifique tanto como Bella significa para mí, estas palabras no serán melosas para ti, Jacob**

**Deja de husmear en mi mente – fue fácil denotar el nerviosismo de su voz, tal parecía no quería que me enterará de algo…**

**¿De verdad puedes leer claramente la mente? – quiso saber Seth, yo asentí – a ver, ¡Dime que estoy pensando! – retó – **_**Queso… ¡Ratón!... Gracias por salvarme… ¡Comida!... **_

**Yo reí entre dientes, cosa que jamás pensé hacer con licántropos **

**Tienes complejo de gato y supongo que te gusta el queso… además me has agradecido, por enésima vez, el que te haya salvado… y tienes hambre – dije aun riendo. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos**

**¡Es magnifico! ¿Cómo le haces? – **

**Es un don – respondí no muy seguro de ello, realmente no teníamos una explicación acertada para aquel tema**

_**Vamos a ver si con mi mente puede**_** – pensó Jacob - **_**¿Por qué estas aquí? ¡Responde! Digo, no es que sea chismoso pero, no se me ocurrió ninguna otra pregunta…**_

**La nostalgia se apoderó de mí completamente, esa era la pregunta que me hacía a diario ¿Por qué estábamos aquí? ¿Qué habíamos hecho Bella y yo para no poder ser felices? **

_**¡Lo sabía! ¡Solo puede leer pensamientos pequeños y cortos! **_

**Te equivocas Jacob – repuse – escuché claramente tu pensamiento… solo que, esa pregunta, no la tengo contestada**

**Ustedes han sufrido mucho, ¿Verdad? – preguntó Seth**

**Desgraciadamente, sí – dije tristemente**

**¿Qué hiciste para que te encerraran aquí? ¿Y por qué Bella esta aquí, si no quiere?**

_**Ojala responda a las preguntas de Jacob – **_**pensó Seth – **_**tal vez el desahogarse se le haga bien**_

**Curiosamente, me encontré contando nuestra trágica historia a un par de hombres lobo, atentos a cada palabra que salía de mis labios.**

**El platicar con aquellos dos singulares amigos se volvió una rutina durante los próximos días. No tenía la exacta noción del tiempo y eso mortificaba más el no ver a Bella, a quien solo visualizaba cuando Jacob "peleaba" contra ella.**

**La sed creció hasta hacerse insoportable. La sensación era como si mi garganta hubiera sido desgarrada, y sobre la herida fresca, hubieran vertido ácido.**

_**El chupa sangre se ve mal – **_

**Apenas y era conciente de los pensamientos a mi alrededor, lo único en lo que podía pensar en aquellos momentos era en sangre.**

**Estaba completamente descontrolado, algo en mi interior me indicaba que me tranquilizara, pero mi cuerpo estaba tenso y mi lengua seca. Quería sangre, solo una gota para quitar el horrible sabor de la ponzoña… solo un trago para calmar un poco la sed… comencé a somatar los barrotes en un intento desesperado de poder romperlos y salir en busca de alimento, al ver que no daba resultado, estrellé mi cuerpo una y otra vez contra las paredes, no sé exactamente con qué objetivo.**

**Con el paso de los días, pensé que había enloquecido. Ya no soportaba un segundo más sin alimentarme. Y en ese momento, sentí un olor extraño, diferente. Había una fragancia conocida, mezclada con el olor de dulce sangre, que se enfriaba rápidamente. No esperé más y clavé mis colmillos en una piel no tan fácil de penetrar, el sabor no era demasiado bueno y se hacía más desagradable conforme más absorbía, pero calmó la sed hasta traerme la conciencia de vuelta, poco a poco. Un pequeño gemido de dolor hizo que abriera los ojos y me odié en ese mismo instante.**

**La muñeca de Bella estaba perforada por mis colmillos… **

**¡Bella! – exclamé completamente aterrorizado **

**Edward – su voz era un susurro lleno de alegría – ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**Limpié un delgado hilo de sangre que se escurría de mis labios con un brusco roce de mi muñeca en ellos**

**¡Soy un monstruo! – dije furioso **

**Cálmate Edward – pidió con voz dulce**

**¡Te he mordido, Bella! ¡¿Cómo pides que me calme?! –**

**No ha pasado nada…**

**¡Te he hecho daño! – interrumpí y me estremecí al ver los dos pequeños puntos, ahora secos, en la vena de su muñeca**

**Edward… no me voy a morir por esto – señalo la herida, ignorando la expresión de dolor que se formaba en mi rostro al escuchar las palabra "morir", proveniente de sus labios **

**Perdóname, Bella – comencé a decir desesperadamente – de verdad, no me dí cuenta de lo que hacia… ¡Maldición! No tengo perdón… soy lo peor… ¡Soy un animal!..**

**Mi amor – interrumpió – no hables de esa manera, tu no tuviste culpa… fui yo quien acerco mi muñeca a tus labios**

**Quedé enmudecido varios minutos, tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado**

**¿Por qué? – quise saber en cuanto encontré aliento para articular palabra - ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Sabes el dolor que te va a ocasionar mi ponzoña en unas cuantas horas?**

**Claro que lo sabía. Todos los vampiros estábamos concientes que, de las pocas cosas que eran capaces de ocasionarnos dolor físico, una de ellas era nuestra ponzoña. Eso empeoraba las cosas, mi Bella estaba dispuesta a sufrir horas de dolor a causa de mi veneno, con tal de calmar mi sed. Era tan buena, su amor era completamente incondicional y yo, no lo merecía. No había justificación para lo que yo había hecho, no había sed, lo suficientemente fuerte, como para poder culparla de haber perdido así el control…**

**Estabas descontrolado – comenzó a explicar, en un intento de calmarme – llevas más de cinco meses sin alimentarte… yo no había podido bajar, aunque cada día, mi voluntad flaqueaba un poco más, pero sabía que si los Volturi nos llegaban a descubrir, las consecuencias serían fatales… he aprovechado la oportunidad para venir a verte ahora, que se han ido a otras de sus cacerías y he quedado sola… - su gesto se endureció – y te vi… ¡Oh, Edward! No tienes idea de cuanto sufrí al verte así… Busqué varias posibilidades de poder alimentarte, traté de tranquilizarte pero no respondías ante mis intentos, así que decidí por ir en busca de algo para que te alimentaras, tampoco funcionó. Me alarmé al ver como rompías los huesos de un perro sin tomar si quiera una gota de su sangre… supe qué es lo que querías: sangre humana, calida. Pero ¿Cómo iba a poder traerte a un humano? el olor despertaría a los licántropos y lo que es peor, en cuanto recobraras la conciencia, te pondrías mal al darte cuenta de lo que habías hecho…**

**¿Mal? ¿Podría sentirme peor de lo que me sentía en esos momentos? Hubiera preferido beber la sangre de diez personas, que lastimarla a ella… miré sus ojos, ahora negros, como los tenía cuando la vi por primera vez. Además del dolor físico, sabía que Bella estaba sufriendo por haberse alimentado de humanos…**

**¡No debiste, Bella! – mis palabras salieron con dolor. Presionó sus manos con las mías y las llevé a mis labios – No… no debiste – repetí**

**¿Tú no abrías hecho lo mismo? – preguntó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en sus labios**

**Eso sería diferente – respondí – sería mi dolor y no el tuyo**

**Entonces, ¿Estas de acuerdo que hice lo correcto? -**

**Había comprendido a dónde quería llegar. Claro, había hecho lo correcto, por que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, por que nuestro amor era tan inmenso, que el dolor del otro, nos dolía cien veces más que el nuestro…**

**La miré de nuevo a los ojos, sabía que el veneno seguramente empezaba a tener sus primeros efectos. En más de una ocasión, Jasper me había platicado sobre el tema: el veneno comienza a hacerse presente, en forma de hormigueó en donde se encuentra la mordedura, hasta comenzar a intensificarse para sentirse como fuego que se va esparciendo lenta y dolorosamente en todo nuestro cuerpo, tensando nuestros músculos y llenando la boca de ponzoña, sin embargo, los ojos de Bella mostraban un gran brillo de felicidad, nada, ningún signo de dolor**

**Gracias – dije, acercando mi rostro a los barrotes. Cerré mis ojos en cuanto su frente tocó la mía y sentí su respiración en la piel de mi cara**

**Una sensación extraña invadió mi cuerpo y se fue rápidamente. Fruncí el ceño, no había sido nada parecido a ninguna de las sensaciones que Bella provocaba en mí**

**¿Pasa algo? – negué con la cabeza mientras otro estremecimiento movía mi cuerpo, entrelacé mi mirada con la de Bella, como si en ellos estuviera la respuesta para lo que me pasaba. **_**¿Por qué?**_**Pensé**

**¿Por qué que? – preguntó extrañada mi novia, abrí los ojos como platos, sin dejar de ver los de Bella, yo no había dicho absolutamente nada - **_**¿Qué le pasa a Edward? – **_**mi respiración se detuvo ¿Había sido mi imaginación? Me separé de Bella, alarmado**

**Bella, piensa en algo – pedí. Ella me miró, cuestionando mi actitud con sus ojos – solo hazlo, por favor, piensa en algo especifico**

**Incliné mi cabeza para concentrarme, paso un segundo, y dos, y tres… no hubo nada más que los pensamientos vagos de los licántropos que se encontraban dormidos**

**Edward… - llamó Bella - ¿Estas bien? **

**Reí levemente, seguramente la conciencia no había llegado a mí del todo, así que decidí olvidarme de lo que, según yo, había escuchado**

**Realmente no – respondí – pero… si me besas, ten por seguro que estaré mejor que bien**

**Bella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Me dejé llevar por el sabor de su boca, perdiéndome en la forma de sus labios, me sentí frustrado al no poder envolver su cintura entre mis manos y al mismo tiempo lo agradecí. Tenía tanto tiempo sin tener a Bella apretada a mi cuerpo que, probablemente, si hubiera tenido la minima oportunidad, la hubiera hecho mía en medio de los diez licántropos que nos rodeaban y eso sería obsceno. La deseaba tanto, y por la forma en que ella me besaba y rozaba ansiosamente mi cara, era fácil imaginar que ella sentía lo mismo.**

**Nos separamos levemente, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas, rocé su nariz con mis labios, mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el escote de su blusa, el cual dejaba entre ver la curva superior de su pecho, ardí en deseos de poder llenar de besos aquella piel. Decidí fijar mí vista en algo más inocente, bello, y que diera paz, en lugar de mortificar más mi encierro: sus ojos**

_**Cuánto te deseo Bella – **_**aun mirando sus ojos, mis deseos no se controlaban**

**¡Edward! – exclamó divertida y apenada - ¡No digas eso en voz alta, te pueden escuchar y…**

**Fruncí mis cejas, ¿Qué había dicho yo en voz alta?**

_**¡Ay Edward, cuanta falta me han hecho tus caricias! Me gustaría tanto…**_

**Esto no había sido mi imaginación, estaba seguro. El pensamiento se había borrado en cuanto Bella había inclinado su rostro, en cuanto su mirada ya no estaba entrelazada con la mía… ¿Sería esto posible o tanta sed me había vuelto loco? ¿Podía un vampiro perder la cordura a tal grado?**

**Bella, mírame a los ojos – pedí. Ella obedeció sin protestar, pero cuatro segundos después, vi que volvía a inclinar su cabeza – No dirijas tu mirada hacia otro lugar – supliqué mientras el asombro crecía en mí**

**Edward, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó en voz alta, aunque la pregunta había estado presente en su mente desde que había atendido a mi petición**

_**¡Bella, puedo leer tu mente! - **_**Pensé. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, por lo que supe que mi otra sospecha también estaba confirmada - **_**¡Y tú también puedes leer la mía!**_

_**¡¿Qué rayos…? – **_**los pensamientos se iban cuando nuestras miradas se separaban, otra dato que acababa de confirmar ya que Bella había girado su rostro hacia izquierda – Edward… ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? Yo no escucho nada más que tu voz**

**No son tonterías, mi amor… observa - busqué su mirada de nueva cuenta – fíjate que no abro los labios y aun así logras escucharme… **_**¿Te das cuenta?**_

**Su mandíbula se abrió, formando una "O" que se fue estirando hasta crear una radiante sonrisa, yo también sonreí, esto era maravilloso.**

**¿Me puedes explicar qué pasa? – pidió aun asombrada **

**No lo sé – admití – solo he logrado comprender la forma en que trabaja ahora tu mente y la mía – ella frunció su ceño – tal parece – comencé a explicar - solo podemos leer nuestros pensamientos, siempre y cuando nuestras miradas estén unidas… Dime, ¿Escuchas algo más que mi voz? – ella negó con la cabeza – y tu, solo puedes leer mi mente - concluí**

**Pero… Esto es irreal… ¡hace unos minutos yo no podía hacer eso!, nos hemos visto a los ojos decenas de veces y hemos permanecido así por minutos y jamás había escuchado tus pensamientos, ¿Cómo...?**

**Bebí tu sangre – recordé, interrumpiéndola. Ella calló y un completo silencio nos invadió, mientras la claridad llegaba a mi mente - ¡Eso es! – exclamé en cuanto tuve la única explicación lógica y posible a lo que ahora pasaba - ¡Fue por que te mordí y bebí tu sangre!**

**Edward… nosotros no tenemos sangre – recordó Bella pronunciando cada palabra lentamente, suspiré al momento en que ponía los ojos en blanco, ella no había comprendido**

**Lo sé, Bella – dije pacientemente – pero te mordí, bebí la sangre que habías introducido a tu cuerpo y con ello tú esencia… tal vez, en el caso de los que tenemos un don, este se transfiera con la mordedura… ¡No me mires así por favor! – supliqué en el momento que su rostro se contraía en una mueca de incredibilidad – Es la única explicación lógica, ¿Si no cuál otra?, mi poder sigue tal cual, puedo escuchar los pensamientos vagos de Jacob y todos los que aquí se encuentran durmiendo, y solo puedo saber que piensas si te miro a los ojos y tu, solo puedes leer los míos. De alguna manera, te he transferido una pequeña parte de mi habilidad… **

**Supongo que es la única probabilidad en estos momentos – su voz no sonaba aun muy convencida - ¡Pero no importa! – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos - ¡Esto es maravilloso! – me miró a los ojos – **_**¡Te amo!**_

**Yo también te amo, mi Bella – dije, sintiendo la más hermosa emoción al escuchar aquella palabra, gritada en su mente.**

**

* * *

**

**HOLA!**

**¡NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR! ¡NO LO PUDE EVITAR! SIEMPRE QUISE QUE ALGO ASÍ PASARA ENTRE ELLOS DOS, (QUE BELLA ALIMENTARA CON "SU SANGRE" A EDWARD O VICEVERSA) PERO DADO QUE LOS VAMPIROS DE MI QUERIDÍSIMA STEPH NO SON LOS TRADICIONALES, Y ESTOS NO TIENEN SANGRE EN SUS VENAS, ME RESULTABA DIFÍCIL LA IDEA. **

**PERO, LEYENDO BREAKING DAWN, EN EL CAPITULO EN EL QUE BELLA CAZA POR PRIMERA VEZ JUNTO CON EDWARD, ELLA MENCIONA QUE SUS MEJILLAS SE TORNAN LEVEMENTE COLORADAS, (ASÍ QUE, SEGÚN ENTIENDO O QUIERO ENTENDER, SU CUERPO SE LLENA DE SANGRE, QUE SE VA SECANDO CONFORME PASA EL TIEMPO) Y DE ESA IDEA VINO EL QUE, POR LIMITADO TIEMPO, ELLOS LOGREN TENER SANGRE RECORRIENDO SUS VENAS Y ASÍ PODER SANGRAR Y ALIMENTAR A ALGUIEN MÁS ^^ (LA IDEA DEL DOLOR CAUSADO POR LA PONZOÑA FUE PARA DAR MAS DRAMATISMO, YA QUE NO RECUERDO SI EN REALIDAD CAUSA DOLOR, NO TENGO ECLIPSE EN MIS MANOS PARA CONFIRMAR) **

**AH! Y CON LA TRASFUSIÓN DE LOS PODERES, MUAJAJJA, TAMPOCO LO PUDE EVITAR ^^, TODAVÍA FALTA UNA COSILLA MÁS QUE LEERÁN PRONTO… **

**(LA EXPLICACIÓN QUE DA EDWARD ES LA CORRECTA, EN EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE SABRAN POR QUÉ EN ELLOS ES DIFERENTE LA LECTURA DE MENTES, AUNQUE ME IMAGINO QUE ES ALGO PREDECIBLE ^^)**

**ESPERO HAYA QUEDADO CLARO :-S (SI TIENEN DUDAS, PUEDEN PREGUNTAR CON TODA CONFIANZA) Y ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE DISPARATE (FUE ALGO INCONTROLABLE, DISCULPEN…)**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS ^^ **

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**


	22. Castigo

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME APOYARON MANDANDOME DATOS SOBRE LOS EFECTOS DE LA PONZOÑA ^^**

**EDWARD POV**

**Me sentí fatal cuando Bella emitió un ahogado gemido de dolor, la ponzoña comenzaba a surtir efecto en su cuerpo, instintivamente levanté mis manos en un intento de abrazarla, olvidándome de las malditas esposas, provocando un ruido digno para despertar, a por lo menos, la mitad de la manada y así fue: comencé a leer cuatro pensamientos que se hacían cada vez mas concientes**

**Me tengo que ir – dijo Bella mientras acariciaba con su dedo pulgar mi mejilla**

**Lo siento – me volví a disculpar. Ella me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero nuestras miradas se encontraban unidas, y en su mente había un dolor físico que comenzaba a incrementarse y otro aun peor, que era reflejo del mío.**

**Tu no tienes culpa de nada – susurró al poder leer mis culposos pensamientos – Te veré al rato, en cuanto se vuelvan a dormir – prometió antes de desaparecer**

_**¡Aja! – **_**exclamó Jacob – **_**¡La alcancé a ver! – **_**sonreí por un momento, y después mi expresión se volvió seria, Leah, la mujer lobo había girado su cuerpo y posado su vista en mí**

_**Vaya, tal parece que al fin se calmo **_**– pensó – **_**menos mal, ya me estaba hartando todo el ruido que hacía**_

**Me sentí avergonzado**

_**Ay... Leah… - **_**Jacob se había descuidado y al fin había logrado saber cual era el motivo de su nerviosismo en que yo pudiera leer su mente. No pude evitar soltar una risita y el no pasó desapercibido aquel hecho.**

_**¡Mierda! ¡No te atrevas a decir ni una sola palabra de esto, chupasangre!**_

**Me encogí de hombros ligeramente, para que nadie más lo notara. **

_**El chupasangre esta más tranquilo - **_**pensó Sam mirándome fijamente –** _**es extraño, estaba tan sediento que es imposible que se haya calmado así nada más…**_

**Sus pensamientos me pusieron repentinamente nervioso, Sam era observador y tenía razón, era imposible que en mi estado, me haya calmado por arte de magia, ¿Me arriesgaría si le contaba la verdad? Cabía la posibilidad de que Sam y los demás de la manada simpatizaran con nosotros, tal como lo había hecho Seth y Jacob.**

**Tienes razón, Sam – me atreví a decir, el muchacho me miró con furia – me he alimentado de una forma muy peculiar para poder controlarme**

**La mente de Sam se preguntaba cómo es que sabía yo lo que él había pensado**

**Puedo leer la mente – confesé **

**¡¿**_**Pero qué rayos haces?!... ¡¿Estas loco?! – **_**gritaba la mente de Jacob**

**¿Quién es tu aliado? – quiso saber Sam - ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Y por qué te has atrevido a cruzar palabra conmigo?**

**Su mente divagaba en la furia, la sorpresa y el rencor puro, aún así, también se podía ver claramente que era un hombre paciente y justo en sus decisiones. Desde mi llegada, supe que era considerado por la manada el líder de esta, aquellos detalles me motivaron a contarle parte de la historia**

**¿Quieres decir que ustedes no cazan a humanos? – preguntó incrédulo**

**Así es, mi familia y yo nos hemos abstenido por décadas de ese placer, solíamos vivir en una residencia permanente, en un pueblo llamado Forks… **

_**¡Ba! Que vaya a contar esa historia a otro lado **_**– pensó uno de ellos**

**Se que es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad – dije a mi favor – Bella y yo estamos buscando una manera de salir de aquí.**

**Esa chupasangre es entrenada arduamente por los infelices de Demetri y Felix – comentó Sam pensativo – **_**ella también sufre de una esclavitud, aunque llena de comodidad**_

**Nuestro objetivo es el mismo – dije en cuanto vi debilidad en su pensamiento – tu quieres liberar a tu manda y yo a la razón de mi existencia…**

**¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – inquirió **

**Podemos unir fuerzas para salir de aquí – **

**¡Estás loco! – exclamó en su mente y en voz alta - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que pueda confiar en algo como tu?!**

**¡Deberías Sam! – exclamó Seth - ¡Él y Bella no son como los demás!**

**¿En qué te basas para afirmar tal oración? – preguntó Sam con furia reprimida**

_**¡Oh no! Tu no Seth, ¡Mierda! Tendré que meter mi cuchara yo también… E**_**n que Seth y yo los hemos conocido lo suficiente para poder garantizarte que nuestra confianza esta segura con ellos – dijo Jacob**

**Edward me salvó de morir – confesó Seth, su mente se sentía bien, ahora que había podido decirle a los demás aquel secreto**

**¿Es cierto eso? – preguntó Leah. Jacob, Seth y yo asentimos **

**Con aquella información y la que le había dado, Sam se mostró accesible a escuchar mi plan para enfrentar a los Volturi, el problema es que no tenía uno. **

**¡¿Cómo pides ayuda para pelear contra los Volturi sin tener un plan?! – inquirió Jacob entre divertido y frustrado**

**Todos ustedes saben, mejor que nadie, que no es fácil - dije un poco ofendido y muy apenado, ya que realmente me había adelantado a poner la olla sin prender el fuego **

**Edward tiene razón – apoyo Seth – pero ahora que estamos todos dispuestos a cooperar, entre todos podemos pensar en como salir de aquí**

**Lo único que sé perfectamente es que todos ellos tienen que morir – aquella voz afilada y llena de rencor provenía de Paúl.**

**El motivo de aquel profundo y descabellado odio (que era mucho mas fuerte que el de Seth, Jacob y hasta que el de Sam) llegó tan claro a la mente de aquel joven: había una aldea, y en la aldea, una ceremonia alrededor de una enorme fogata; una jovencita, de cabellos largos y sedosos, piel apiñonada que brillaba bajo la luz de una hermosa luna plateada, y enormes y brillantes ojos negros, la chica caminando por un pasillo, hermosa y sencillamente vestida de blanco y él, esperándola. Sus miradas entrelazadas, con la misma fuerza con la que tenían juntadas sus manos y después… un grito, un desbastador grito de agonía proveniente de mujeres y niños (que todavía no habían sufrido la transformación y por lo tanto, eran los fáciles de matar), una pelea perdida, el cadáver de la mujer a la que tanto amó y amaría y, después, la esclavitud…**

**Sus recuerdos dolían profundamente en mi pecho, lo podía comprender, aunque no a la perfección ya que yo no me consideraba capaz de vivir un solo segundo sabiendo que Bella no existe más…**

**En eso también yo estoy de acuerdo – articulé cuando al fin me pude recuperar de las imágenes que había visto – la muerte de los Volturi es necesaria ya que si lográramos escapar, dejándolos con vida, no tardarían mucho en darnos caza sin cesar, hasta acabar con nuestras familias**

**¡De ninguna manera! – replicó Sam y me miró estupefacto por un momento - ¿Tu sabes… verdad? **

**Asentí **

**Lo sé desde hace mucho, no tienes por que preocuparte – dije pues era cierto: parte de la tribu se había logrado escapar y Sam desconocía donde estaban, pero tenía la fuerte esperanza de que se encontraban bien. De eso tuve noción desde que pise por primera vez este lugar desolador, ya que no había momento en el que Sam no pensará en Emily, su amada**

**En la mente de Sam y de los demás de la manada gritaban solo una palabra: Gracias…**

**BELLA POV**

**La quemazón me estaba volviendo loca. Sentía mi cuerpo calcinado, el veneno de Edward ya se había esparcido completamente en mi cuerpo y llegado a su máximo nivel de intoxicación que tenía, o al menos eso quería pensar.**

**No me atrevía a mover ni un solo dedo ya que con cada movimiento el ardor se intensificaba cada vez más, cerré mis ojos y apreté mis labios para evitar gritar. Sabía que algo así me esperaba, no era la primera vez que sufría una mordedura de vampiro. En mi antiguo aquelarre (y llamó aquelarre por que a mis antiguos acompañantes no se le podía llamar familia) había sido mordida en dos ocasiones diferentes por vampiros "enemigos", con los que nos habíamos disputado el territorio de caza. **

**Sabía lo que era el dolor de una ponzoña, pero, había otro detalle más: nuestra ponzoña se hace más venenosa conforme más tiempo tenemos de haber "renacido" (además de que nos hacemos más inmunes a ponzoñas de los que son considerablemente más jóvenes que nosotros) y Edward ya tenía un siglo de existencia, por lo cual su ponzoña realmente resultaba mucho más dolorosa en comparación con la que había sido atacada años atrás.**

**Tenía el cuerpo contraído, me encontraba en posición fetal y las ganas de gritar para desahogar el dolor se hacía, con cada segundo que pasaba, más tentadora. Cerré mis ojos y traté de llevar mi mente hacia Edward, lo conseguí fácilmente, y aunque no disminuyo en lo absoluto al dolor, me hizo recordar el por qué de la mordedura en mi muñeca. Pese al dolor, sonreí; no había placer más exquisito, para mí, que el saber que Edward estaba tranquilo y sin sed, (por el momento). Además, había tenido una recompensa más que maravillosa: Poder leer su mente, la cual estaba atiborrada de amor hacia mí.**

**Soportaría diez mil mordeduras más por Edward, de eso no cabía duda…**

**Las horas habían pasado, y el dolor combinado con el ardor no había cesado en lo más mínimo. Aun así, los Volturi llegarían dentro de pocas horas, y me aterraba la idea de tener que esperar hasta otro de sus "juicios personales" para ver a Edward de nuevo, los ojos ardieron, y el dolor en mi pecho fue nada en comparación al que sentía en el resto de mi cuerpo.**

**Movida por la necesidad de ver una vez más sus tiernos ojos y poder adentrarme en sus pensamientos, hice a un lado el dolor y me puse de pie. Baje sigilosamente, no había sonido alguno más que las respiraciones (y molestos ronquidos) provenientes de la manada. Ver a Edward fue como una anestesia, sus ojos brillaron en cuanto me vieron aparecer, fue maravilloso darse cuenta que, aun a la distancia, podíamos comunicarnos mentalmente, esbocé una gran sonrisa al escuchar lo feliz que estaba mi novio al verme y la paz, igual de infinita a la que yo sentía, al saber que (al menos por unos minutos) estaríamos juntos.**

**Me acerqué dándole un fugaz pero tierno beso**

**Su semblante se entristeció, la única desventaja que tendría ahora nuestra nueva forma de comunicación, era que no podría mentirle conforme al dolor que sentía a causa de su ponzoña, aunque también podía leer que yo prefería eso a verlo sufrir. Eso pareció resignarle. **

**La comunicación mental era muy eficiente, puesto que no nos veíamos arriesgados a que los demás nos escucharan (en ese momento, Edward me mostró la conversación que habían tenido él y el resto de la manada y no pude ocultar el gran asombro y felicidad que me daba la noticia) estuvimos "platicando" sobre el tema. En los últimos meses, había intentado hallar al escudo que me protegía y lo había logrado en pocas y cortas ocasiones, lo cual me frustraba. **

**Edward trató de tranquilizarme, aunque él sentía la misma desesperación que la mía. Ya no soportábamos un segundo más el estar separados y la idea de que dentro de poco los Volturi arribarían, hacía preguntarnos cuánto tiempo más tendría que pasar para volver a vernos.**

**La hora de la despedida llegó, fue consolador el no tenerme que ir en cuanto los licántropos despertaran, pero el tiempo, por desgracia, no se pudo prolongar más.**

**Un nudo en la garganta se formó en Edward y en mí. Entrelazamos nuestras manos y, olvidándome de nuestros espectadores, lo besé con adoración, sintiendo sus suaves y calidos labios, perdiéndome en el aroma de su aliento… un violento carraspeo nos hizo volver a la realidad, "maldito Jacob" pensé. **

**Me incorporé en mi habitación aun con el dolor de la ponzoña martirizando mi cuerpo y el sabor de Edward en mi boca. Los Volturi llegaron horas después, no me molesté ni en salir de la recamara, perfectamente sabían todos ellos que me importaba una mierda si habían llegado bien (para mí, mejor si habían muerto todos). Opté por cerrar los ojos y sintonizar en mi memoria la melodía que hacía mucho tiempo Edward tocaba en su piano y había resonado hoy en su mente. La melancolía me invadió, ¡Que tonta había sido en haber vacilado tanto para aceptar mis sentimientos hacia Edward en aquellos momentos!**

**Alguien venía hacia mi cuarto: Jane, reconocía sus pasos, respiré frustrada ¿Tan pronto iban a molestar?**

**Bella, ¿Puedes abrir la puerta? – la pregunta era estupida, ya que, **_**tenía que, **_**quisiera o no. Para comprobar tal hecho, la puerta se había abierto sin esperar mi respuesta. - ¿Qué tal Bella? – la voz de la niña se escuchaba patéticamente gentil, trabé los ojos y no le dí respuesta alguna – Nuestros señores piden que vayas, quieren verte.**

**¿Nuestros señores? – pregunté de manera incrédula y apática alzando una de mis cejas - ¿Me puedes decir quienes son MIS señores? Que yo sepa no tengo ninguno **

**Veremos si dentro de poco no cambian tus expectativas – sentenció Jane con mirada fría sobre mí**

**Me puse de pie y caminé de mala gana hacia la enorme estancia en la que los Volturi solían reunirse.**

**Bella, querida – saludó Aro, tratando, como muchas veces, darme un beso en mis mejillas y yo (como siempre) lo había rechazado, poniendo de nuevo una distancia de varios metros entre él y yo**

**¿Qué quieren? – pregunté. Me desesperaba el que no comprendieran que, mientras me tuvieran contra mi voluntad, ellos no recibirían ni una sola muestra de cortesía por parte mía**

**Ay muchacha… – dijo Cayo con desaprobatoria voz – Aro, deja de ser cortes con ella que no se lo merece y dile para qué la hemos llamado – una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su rostro, provocándome escalofríos. De repente me vino un mal presagio**

**Tranquilo hermano, no debes guiarte de rumores – decía Aro mientras se aproximaba de nuevo a mí - Hay que investigar antes de culpar, ¿No lo crees mi querida Bella? **

**El aire me faltó cuando su mano apresó justamente la muñeca en la que Edward me había mordido, intenté zafarla pero no pude, el viejo tenía una fuerza hercúlea. Lo miré a los ojos y vi mi reflejo en ellos, mi expresión solo denotaba un sentimiento: MIEDO**

**Ay Bella… – suspiró en gesto de exagerada desilusión en cuanto giró mi mano y vio en ella la media luna que se había formado por los dientes de Edward, en cada extremo se veían levemente dos puntitos. Tragué saliva con dificultad – Te has portado mal, ¿Verdad?**

**Mis peores presentimientos eran realidad: nos habían descubierto. Pero ¿Cómo?...**

**No tuve voz para contestar, lo único que pude hacer fue intentar (fallando de nuevo) romper el contacto que tenían nuestras manos**

**¡Eres una deshonra para nuestra especie! – exclamó Cayo mientras se acercaba al lado de Aro - ¡Tu y esa familia come animales! ¡La muerte tiene que ser su castigo por atreverse a tanto!**

**No se atreva ni a poner un solo dedo sobre ellos – dije con voz amenazante**

**Una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujo en el rostro del vampiro con cabellos plateados.**

**Temo que eso será imposible – la voz de Aro salió con fingida pena – necesitas una lección para comprobar que con nosotros no se juega, ¿Verdad Edward?**

**Me envaré en cuanto lo vi entrar, siendo arrastrado por Felix y Demetri, instintivamente mis pies se dirigieron hacia su dirección, inmediatamente fui bloqueada por Cayo. Le gruñí amenazante, olvidándome de mi seguridad y fijando toda mi atención en la seguridad de Edward, en seguida tuve frente a mí a Heidi, y a otros tres vampiros más.**

**Ese no fue el motivo por el cual dejé mi posición de ataque, si no el ruido de unas voces impositoras, siendo acompañadas por el chirrido de varias cadenas que se arrastraban en el suelo, algunos gritos de dolor y muchos gruñidos. Jacob y su manada habían sido traídos hacia aquella sala también.**

**Mis ojos divisaron por un breve momento a Marco, quien se había mantenido al margen y no había dicho absolutamente nada en todo este asunto. Después buscaron a Edward, quien seguía tumbado en el suelo. Alec lo miraba fijamente y con odio en los ojos, no tuve tiempo de preguntarme el por qué, ya que cuatro pares de manos me arrastraron hacia el lado de los tres Volturi**

**Hora del castigo, Bella – anunció Cayo.**

**Sabía cual era, el peor que en toda mi existencia me podrían dar: la muerte de Edward frente a mis ojos, sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Contemplé aterrorizada como Felix y Demetri le permitían incorporarse, mientras luchaba inútilmente con los brazos que me sujetaban**

**Este será un show magnifico, espero lo disfrutes querida, después, como segundo acto, veras como mueren uno a uno tus amigos, los perros – no supe de quien provenía la voz, perdí todos mis sentidos al ver a Edward agazapándose para hacerle frente a tres varios vampiros, dispuestos a atacar.**

**¡Edward! – grité y ese fue el anunció del inicio de una pelea**

**No me sentí aliviada cuando Edward esquivó sus ataques, pues sabía que Jane o Alec intervendría tarde o temprano…**

**Dos vampiros yacían en el suelo ya destrozados, Edward se veía cansado, pero dispuesto a seguir luchando**

**Jane, cuando gustes – alentó Cayo y el cuerpo se me tensó. Más sin embargo, Edward ya había acabado con el ultimo oponente y seguía de pie, sin rastro de dolor alguno - ¡Jane! ¡¿Qué esperas?! **

**No puedo, señor – la voz de la pequeña sonaba afiladamente desconcertada – algo me lo impide**

**Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento, en el cual Edward y yo entrelazamos nuestras miradas, en el cual comprendí que es lo que pasaba, un fuerte impacto en mi rostro rompió el vínculo de nuestra comunicación**

**¡Deja de protegerlo o también tú morirás! – me gritó Cayo enfurecido. **

**Sin que alguien pudiera evitarlo Edward estaba a mi lado, gruñendo ferozmente a mi agresor y a mis apresaros. **

**No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo – siseó Edward, sus ojos centellaban de ira. Con ayuda de él, logré liberarme de las manos que me aprisionaban**

**Heidi, ¿Qué diablos me puedes decir de esto? – inquirió Aro, susurrando a causa de la rabia**

**No lo sé señor – la voz de la vampira sonaba temerosa – le aseguro que vigilé cada paso que dio**

**No te molestes en investigar que ha pasado – dijo Edward – nunca lo sabrás, ya que solo Bella y yo, a quienes no puedes leer la mente, sabemos el por qué.**

**Por supuesto que lo sabíamos, era obvio y fácil de esperar: Yo también le había transmitido mi poder a Edward**

**¡Acaben con ellos! – ordenó Aro**

**Edward me cubrió con su cuerpo. Aun si ahora los dos éramos inmunes a los poderes letales de Jane y Alec, no lo éramos con los ataques físicos, y en cuestión de un segundo teníamos frente a nosotros a más de treinta vampiros dispuestos a atacarnos. **

* * *

**¡¡HOLA!!**

**BUENO, PUES AQUÍ ESTOY CON UNO DE LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS (QUE NERVIOS!!) EL INICIO DE LA PELEA FINAL!! ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?? **

**POR FAVOR! T_T NO SEAN MUY DUROS CONMIGO YA QUE REALMENTE ME COSTÓ DEMASIADO ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO (NO SABÍA COMO ADAPTAR LA ALIANZA ENTRE LICANTROPOS Y EDWARD)**

**ESPERO NO SEA TAN MALO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO…**

**AH!! LA SORPRESA QUE YA MUCHOS SE ESPERABAN: EDWARD TAMBIEN TIENE EL ESCUDO DE BELLA, JEJEJEEJ (NECESITABA DARLES VENTAJA EN UNA PELEA CON LOS VOLTURI)**

**¿POR QUÉ EL SI ADQUIRIÓ EL DON SIN LIMITACION ALGUNA? AH PUES AQUÍ VA LA RESPUESTA: (ESPERO SE ENTIENDA)**

**BELLA SOLO RECIBIO PARTE DEL DON DE EDWARD DEBIDO A QUE SU ESCUDO LE IMPIDIO QUE SE TRANSFIRIERA TODO EL PODER TAL CUAL, EN CAMBIO, EDWARD NO POSEÍA ESCUDO ALGUNO****, ¿SE ENTIENDE? O_o (DUDAS POR FAVOR PREGUNTEN PARA QUE LES DE UNA EXPLICACION MAS DETALLADA)**

**RESPONDIENDO A LAS DUDAS DE ****CER5 ^^**** (GRACIAS POR TU APOYO)**

**YO IDEE QUE ****EL INTERCAMBIO DE PODERES SUCEDIERA AL HECHO DE QUE DOS VAMPIROS (CON DONES) SE ALIMENTARAN, NO ES EL SIMPLE HECHO DE MORDER, SI NO DE BEBER LA SANGRE.**

**EL CASO DE QUE JASPER Y ALICE PUDIERAN INTERCAMBIAN PODERES EXISTE, PERO ES UNA SITUACION CASI IMPOSIBLE POR UNA SIMPLE COSA:**

**LA SANGRE EN EL CUERPO DE LOS VAMPIROS SE SECA EN CUESTION DE MINUTOS**

**LO CUAL IMPEDIRIA QUE ALGUIEN SE PUDIERA ALIMENTAR DE ELLOS, YA QUE EN PRIMERA, SERÍA COMPLETAMENTE EXTRAÑO Y TETRICO QUE UN VAMPIRO SE ALIMENTARA DE SU PROPIA RAZA (ES LO MISMO CON LOS HUMANOS, SE PODRAN MATAR ENTRE SÍ, PERO SE TIENE QUE ESTAR COMPLETAMENTE LOCO Y DESQUICIADO PARA ALIMENTARTE DE SU SANGRE, ¿NO?)**

**SEGUNDA Y COMO EDWARD NOS DA A SABER EN EL CAP ANTERIOR: ****LA SANGRE ADQUIERE UN SABOR DESAGRADABLE**** (POR LO MISMO QUE SE ESTA SECANDO) Y LOS VAMPIROS (POR LO GENERAL) BUSCAN SANGRE RICA, DULCE.**

**TERCERA: LA SITUACION DE BELLA Y EDWARD ES COMPLETAMENTE EXTREMA (Y PONGAMOS QUE DIFICIL DE REPETIR JEJEJE xD) Y POR LO EXTREMA DE LA SITUACION SE VIERON OBLIGADOS A HACER COSAS QUE NINGUN OTRO VAMPIRO HARIA TENIENDO UN SIN FIN DE POSIBLIDADES MAS PARA ALIMENTAR A SU COMPAÑERO**

**Y PUES POR ULTIMO: COMO ACABA DE MENCIONAR BELLA EN ESTE CAPITULO: ****SOLO ELLOS SABEN LO QUE HA PASADO****, ASÍ QUE EL RUMOR NO SE PUEDE CORRER Y NO PUEDE LLEGAR A LOS OIDOS DE UN VAMPIRO DESPIADADO QUE QUIERA ALIMENTARSE DE LOS DEMAS PARA ADQUIRIR TODOS LOS PODERES**

**¡NIÑA! ESPERO HAYAN QUEDADO CLARAS TUS DUDAS (SOY PESIMA DANDOME A ENTENDER) SI NO FUE ASÍ, NO DUDES EN VOLVER A PREGUNTAR PARA TRATAR DE CONTESTARTE CON MAS CLARIDAD. **

**AH! TAMBIEN TE INFORMO, YA MUCHOS SABEN (PERO PARA LOS QUE NO) TENGO PUBLICADAS EN ESTA MISMA PÁGINA, TRES HISTORIAS MÁS, LAS CUALES SON:**

**TE AMO AUN DESPUES DE LA MUERTE****: NOS NARRA LA HISTORIA DE EDWARD Y BELLA QUIENES HABÍAN SIDO NOVIOS DESDE LOS 13 AÑOS, BELLA CREE QUE EDWARD HA MUERTO EN UN ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVILISCO PERO SE LLEVARA UNA SORPRESA AL RE ENCONTRARSE CON EL (QUIEN HA SIDO CONVERTIDO EN VAMPIRO)**

**NUESTRA NUEVA FAMILIA****: EN ESTA HISTORIA EL DOCTOR CULLEN Y LA DOCTORA SWAN CONTRAEN MATRIMONIO ¿QUE PASARA CUANDO LOS HERMANASTROS CULLEN – SWAN SE CONOZCAN Y TENGAN QUE VIVIR EN LA MISMA CASA? ES UNA HISTORIA EN LA CUAL HE TRATADO DE MEZCLAR TODO TIPO DE INGREDIENTES: AMOR, DRAMA, COMEDIA, Y DENTRO DE POCO, UN POQUITO DE PASION ^^**

**TAN LEJANA COMO UNA ESTRELLA****: ES LA MÁS RECIENTE, Y APENAS TENGO ESCRITO EL PRIMER CAPITULO, PERO NOS CONTARA LA HISTORIA DE AMOR ENTRE EDWARD, UN JOVEN DE ESCASOS RECUERSOS ECONOMICOS QUE ENTRA A TRABAJAR A LA CASA DE LOS MULTIMILLONARIOS SWAN, EN LA CUAL CONOCERA A BELLA, LA ENGREÍDA HIJA DEL MATRIMONIO, UNA NOVELA MAS APASIONADA Y DE UN CARÁCTER MAS XXX (JEJE NO, NO SE CREAN, PERO SI ABRAN CAPITULOS CACHONDOS)**

**PUF!! :-s PARECIERA QUE HUBIERA REDACTADO MI TESTAMENTE :-s **

**OK, YA LOS DEJO. ¡HASTA LUEGO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**


	23. Segundo adios

**Edward extendió sus brazos y su cabeza viajaba de la derecha a la izquierda, gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos en forma de amenaza, sabía que aquellos movimientos tan rápidos y desesperados eran reflejo de lo que él podía leer en la mente de cada uno de nuestros agresores.**

**Un fuerte sonido, parecido al de una bomba, nos desconcertó a todos, provenía de los licántropos, Jacob había sido capaz de transformarse, rompiendo la fuerza de las cadenas que se lo impedían. Con sus afilados dientes logro liberar a Sam, de Seth y Leah**

**¡Jane! – gritó Cayo y en el mismo momento, todos los licántropos aullaron de dolor. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, y ese algo tenía tres palabras: MATAR A JANE**

**¿Pero como ocasionar un movimiento que provocaría el ataque de todos estos vampiros en contra nuestra? ¿Cómo dejar a Edward solo contra todos ellos**_**? Si tan solo pudiera manejar mi escudo para poder proteger a los hombres lobos **_**pensé**

**El cuerpo de Edward se contrajo, el dolor que sentían los hombres lobos llegaba a su mente y le provocaba malestar. Doble razón para desear poder manejar mi escudo a la perfección.**

**La pelea inició. Las tres decenas de vampiros comenzaron a atacarnos, especté con horror como Edward recibía varias mordidas que iban destinadas para mí. Me dolía la impotencia que sentía. Mis movimientos no ayudaban en mucho, la ponzoña de Edward aun molestaba y provocaba que estos fueran lentos. Habíamos logrado despedazar a tres de los treinta oponentes, y Edward estaba ya muy lastimado. El gesto de dolor en su cara era la principal causa de las risas provenientes de Aro, Cayo, Felix, Demetri y Heidi, quienes contemplaban la escena como un espectáculo de circo. **

**Los odié con una fuerza la cual jamás creí posible. Mi mente mando a mi instinto, el cual solo pedía dos cosas: la primera, y la principal, ver y mantener a Edward a salvo, y la segunda: despedazar a todos esos desgraciados que tanto nos habían hecho sufrir sin tener una razón para ello.**

**Recibí una mordedura en mi cuello. El vampiro presionaba sus colmillos en mi garganta con agresividad, no me pude defender por que al instante ya tenía otros más mordiendo parte de mis brazos. No supe cuantos eran, me tenían acorralada contra el suelo. Me sentí desesperada, pero no por mi "vida", si no por la de Edward y los licántropos (quienes todavía seguían aullando gracias al don de Jane). **

**Algo me libró bruscamente de mis atacantes. Era Edward, sus ojos destellaban con un vivo color rojo por la furia, solo pude leer en ellos odio y un miedo infinito por mi seguridad. Me ayudó a incorporarme rápidamente y de la misma manera nos vimos, otra vez, rodeados por el enemigo.**

**Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó mientras me cubría de nuevo con su cuerpo. Su afilada voz sonaba preocupada**

**¿Cómo te encuentras tú? – respondí, ya que mi seguridad en aquel momento era lo menos importante para mí. Él era mi prioridad. **

**Estaré bien mientras tu lo estés – respondió mientras se movía de un lado a otro, protegiendo de los quienes daban un paso en mi dirección.**

**¡Ya dejen de jugar! ¡Acaben con ellos! – ordenó Aro y sentí mis piernas flojas cuando los ojos de aquellos vampiros centellaron. Ahora había llegado el momento final. **

**Edward presintió lo mismo. Lo pude sentir cuando presionó fuerte y calidamente mi mano y me susurró "Te amo". Sentí que mis ojos volvían a llenarse de un líquido, aunque no se derramó ni una sola gota.**

**Especté con horror como Edward se agazapó frente a mí, inmediatamente me adelanté, cubriéndole el paso. Si íbamos a morir ambos, no quería ser yo la primera. Era cobarde, lo admito. Pero no soy capaz de lograr imaginar a una persona lo suficientemente valiente y fuerte para soportar ver morir al ser a quien tanto amas.**

**¡Bella! ¡Edward! – respingué al escuchar aquella vocecilla tan familiar. **

**Alice… – musitó Edward con asombro sin dejar de ver al enemigo. Todos los presentes se giraron para encontrarse con los Cullen, quienes se encontraban ahora frente a nosotros, protegiéndonos. **

**No sabía si sentirme aliviada o no. Tantos meses sin verlos y el recuentro era en medio de una batalla. Esme fue la única que se tomó el tiempo de dedicarnos una mirada llena de ternura y preocupación, los demás se apresuraron a atacar. **

**Jane no tardó mucho en hacer uso de su poder. Esto no podía empeorar, ya suficiente era ver a Edward y a los licántropos sufrir. Me quedé paralizada, como idiota, contemplando como ahora mi familia también iba a sucumbir. No. No podía permitir todo eso. Yo tenía un poder. Un poder el cual era sumamente fuerte, de otra forma los Volturi no me hubieran aprisionado con tanto afán… **

**Sentí la fina capa que en breves ocasiones había podido localizar (no sin mucho esfuerzo). Esta se expandió tremendamente y regresó a mí como un resorte impulsado con mucha fuerza, pero aun la podía ver y sentir. **_**Solo tienes que concentrarte Bella. Tu familia y EDWARD dependen de tu poder.**_

**El estar esquivando los ataques me desorientaban. Mi escudo se expandía con dificultad, casi llegaba a cubrir a Jasper, (quien era el más cercano a mí). Edward fue mordido de nuevo, esta vez en el abdomen, y todos los vampiros se concentraron en él. Mi ira incrementó y con ello el escudo que logró expandirse hasta cubrir a Jasper, Alice y Emmet. **

**El tercero se incorporó rápidamente, seguido de sus dos hermanos. No se dieron tiempo de preguntarse el por qué o el cómo había secado el dolor. Lo importante para ellos en aquel momento era ayudar a Edward, lo consiguieron con éxito. **

**Emmet destrozó rápidamente a tres vampiros junto con Jasper. Alice me cubría, atacando a nuestros adversarios con aquella gracia tan propia de ella. Yo luchaba por mover a aquella capa con cada paso que ellos daban para no dejarlos desprotegidos. Podía sentir el poder de Jane, lanzado como estacas afiladas que amenazaban con romper mi protección.**

**¡Alice, Jasper, Emmet! Manténganse cerca de mí – indiqué mientras destrozaba a uno más.**

**¡Felix, encárgate de Bella! – ordenó Cayo, su voz sonaba furiosa - ¡Heidi, deshazte de esos perros apestosos ahora mismo!**

**Los vampiros obedecieron el mandato inmediatamente. Felix fue bloqueado por Edward, quien lucía débil y cansado en comparación al enorme vampiro. Ambos se agazaparon y comenzaron a tantear sus movimientos. Ahora que no eran treinta los que rodeaban a mi novio, me sentía menos asustada. Sabía que Edward podía leer los movimientos de Felix en su mente y aquello le daba ventaja. Lo que me preocupaba eran los licántropos, (en especial Seth y Jacob), Heidi se dirigía hacia ellos, no podía defenderlos, se encontraban a mayor distancia que los Cullen (a quienes todavía no había conseguido cubrir completamente con el escudo).**

**Aterrorizada, vi como Heidi clavaba sus colmillos en un muchacho, (no sabía su nombre). Edward y Felix se estaban moviendo, con cada paso se alejaban más de mí. Pude ver, en un pequeño instante en el cual nuestras miradas se entrelazaron, que Edward trataba de estar cerca de los hombres lobos para intentar protegerlos. Al fin de cuentas, él también tenía el escudo. Quizás, si la suerte estaba de nuestro lado, podía controlarlo y extenderlo tal como lo hacía yo.**

**Lo logró. Aunque, desgraciadamente, Heidi había envenenado ya a dos (agradecí que ninguno de ellos fuera Seth o Jacob). Sam fue el primero que se incorporó, seguido de los demás. Sus cuerpos se convulsionaron para después aparecer en aquella enorme masa de músculos y pelos. Gruñeron. Su aspecto era digno de temer, la tremenda furia se hacia presente en sus afilados dientes que apretaban con brusquedad. Pese al odio que sentía por Heidi, no pude evitar sentir lastima cuando Sam se lazo sobre ella, y con ayuda de Jacob y otro hombre lobo, la hicieron pedazos. **

**Pude extender mi escudo hasta proteger a Carlisle, quien instantáneamente, olvidándose de una recuperación por haber sufrido tanto dolor, se dispuso a ayudar en la pelea, no sin antes cargar a Esme y a Rose para quitarlas del campo de batalla.**

**Carlisle, no las alejes – pedí. Atendió y accedió de inmediato, acercándolas para que al fin pudiera protegerlas**

**¡JANE, ALEC! ¡MATENLA! – la risa había desaparecido de los rostros de los Volturi. Su guardia estaba siendo aniquilada (quedaban menos de diez) y lo mejor de todo era que no tenían idea de que Edward había liberado a los licántropos**

**Jane se plantó frente a mí, con su hermano al lado. Ambos me miraban con fiereza, más mi actitud se mostraba altanera. Lo mire a los ojos, desafiante. Posicioné mi cuerpo para atacar, un grito ahogado me heló los sentidos, olvidándome de todo.**

**Los rostros de Aro y Cayo estaban sumergidos en el pecho de Edward, quien era sostenido por Felix. Corrí hacia su lado pero en el intentó Jane y Alec me cubrieron el paso, la desesperación por llegar hacia Edward me volvieron violenta. Con una fuerza (la cual jamás creí poder) sostuve las cabezas de los gemelos y las arranqué de un solo tajo, no sentí piedad alguna, no sentí nada más que la necesidad de estar con Edward y aniquilar a quien se haya atrevido a hacerle daño…**

**Jasper atacó a Felix por detrás, pero Edward ya no se podía mover. Los siglos de existencia de estos dos vampiros (Aro y Cayo) habían convertido su ponzoña en algo casi mortal, arranqué con desesperación a los ancianos. La mirada de Cayo centellaba con el placer de verme sufrir, encorvé mi cuerpo a causa de la rabia que sentía y lo ataqué, Aro se le unió pero pronto estuve flanqueada por Rose y Emmet. **

**Matar a los ancianos era más difícil que a los demás vampiros. A pesar de que su aspecto se veía débil, era solo una apariencia. Nuestra ponzoña no les causaba daño alguno y su fuerza y velocidad eran del más respetable nivel. La guardia estaba extinta, aunque se habían cobrado vidas de hombres lobos.**

**Solo quedaban Demetri (quien se encontraba luchando contra Carlisle y Esme) y los lideres del clan Volturi (Marco, sin decir palabra alguna, se encontraba frente a nosotros, al lado de sus hermanos)**

**Teníamos que tener cuidado. Aunque el cuidado me importaba poco, lo único que quería era estar al lado de Edward, quien no paraba de gritar por el dolor. Alice y Jasper se nos unieron. A lo lejos, escuché los chasquidos que informaban la muerte de Demetri. Esme y Carlisle estaban también junto a nosotros y los licántropos cubrían nuestras espaldas.**

**Éramos varios, más de doce, contra ellos tres. Pero eso no nos daba victoria. Una sola mordedura nos incapacitaría inmediatamente, y ellos lo sabían. Se movieron como borrones, imposibles de ver (aun para nosotros). Alice gritó, la habían mordido, Jasper la cubrió y después el cayó a su lado. Un momento más y se escuchó un aullido, el cual cesó rápido. Otro grito, proveniente de Esme, que al escucharlo se me erizó la piel.**

**Un golpe seco me hizo caer. Tenía a Aro sobre mí, como un león hambriento sobre su presa. Su boca se abrió y se dirigió hacia mi cuello. No podía moverme ni un centímetro, dirigí mi vista hacia Edward, quien seguía retorciéndose del dolor. Su mirada se encontró con la mía **

_**Bella, no – **_**Pensaba, aun con ese dolor seguía preocupándose por mí. **_**Al menos**_**, pensé, **_**moriré escuchando que me ama.**_

**El peso que sentía sobre mi peso desapareció. Asombrada vi que Marco me había liberado y me protegía de su hermano.**

**Marco, ¡¿Qué haces?! – preguntó Aro con voz furiosa**

**Basta ya Aro – esas eran las primeras palabras que Marco decía desde que había pisado esta sala - ¿No te basta todo lo que hemos perdido? ¡Déjenlos ir! **

**¡Jamás! – replicó Cayo quien luchaba contra el resto de los Cullen y los licántropos - ¡Ellos no pueden vivir después de lo que han ocasionado con su desobediencia!**

**Entonces, me temo que no podré unirme a ustedes en esta ocasión – la voz del anciano sonó realmente apesadumbrada**

**¡Traidor! – Aro se lanzó a su hermano, olvidándose de mí.**

**La lucha fue rápida y no pude apreciar mucho por la velocidad que tenían. Corrí hacia el lado de Edward y coloqué su cabeza en mi regazo, su respiración era muy profunda y entrecortada. Tenía sus ojos cerrados – no supe si era para que no pudiera leer su dolor o por reflejo de este – recorrí su mejilla con mi mano, no encontraba palabras que decir. **

**Carlisle, Emmet y Rose derrotaron a Cayo. Sentí alivio al ver que ninguno más había sufrido daño. Carlisle se acercó a Esme (quien se retorcía del dolor, al igual que los demás) y la cogió en brazos, lo mismo hizo Emmet con Jasper y Rose con Alice. Los licántropos rodeaban el cuerpo de uno de ellos, estaba casi segura que se llamaba Paúl, había muerto. **

**¡Aro basta! – exclamó Carlisle tratando, inútilmente, de calmar aquella pelea. No obtuvo respuesta. Se acercó hacia donde estábamos Edward y yo y sus ojos no ocultaron la preocupación por su hijo al revisar las profundas mordidas justas en su pecho.**

**¿Se repondrá? – preguntó Emmet haciendo eco de mis pensamientos**

**Espero que si – la respuesta de Carlisle no fue muy convincente – tenemos que parar esto – dijo al girar y contemplar una vez más la borrosa pelea – o se mataran**

**Los licántropos gruñeron y el pelo de su lomo se erizó. Era fácil adivinar que ellos preferían la muerte de ambos contrincantes. Yo no quería que Marco saliera lastimado, por lo que otra buena dosis de nostalgia me invadió cuando lo vi caer. Los Cullen y los licántropos hicieron frente a Aro, pero no tuvieron problema alguno ya que segundos después su cuerpo cayó hecho pedazos. Ni siquiera pude sentir placer al ver su cuerpo cubierto en llamas… Edward se veía mal, al igual que Marco. **

**¿Se van a recuperar, verdad Carlisle? – pregunté cuando vi a Jasper abrir los ojos, no sin cierta dificultad**

**Ellos solo tienen una mordedura – Marco fue el que contestó, su voz sonaba débil, pero clara – si te refieres a Edward… debo informarte que su recuperación no será tan pronta… Aro tiene un don**

**¿Un don? – inquirió Rose y Carlisle al unisono– **

**Sin corazón, no hay vida. Y aunque el nuestro ha dejado de palpitar, aun sigue dentro de nosotros, sin nada que le afecte… la ponzoña de Aro es poderosa y especial si le inyecta directamente a este órgano… - se detuvo mientras su cuerpo se contraía levemente por el dolor **

**¿Qué pasara con Edward? – mi voz apenas salió. Edward se agitó violentamente ante mis ojos. Acaricié su rostro desesperadamente en un intento de calmarlo**

**Dormirá – su mano se dirigió hacia su pecho. Él también había sido mordido, aunque debido a su existencia más prolongada, no sentía tanto dolor como lo sentía Edward – su cuerpo descansara por largo tiempo… no se cuanto, eso depende de cuanta ponzoña Aro haya introducido en su corazón… pero algún día despertará.**

**N… no… - rechacé aquellas palabras débilmente mientras apretaba más mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Todo había quedado en silencio**

**Calma Bella – pidió Marco – tienes toda la eternidad para esperarlo. Tienes la seguridad que algún día volverán a estar juntos**

**¡Ya no soporto estar un solo minuto sin él! – solté desesperadamente. Los temblores y gemidos de dolor provenientes de Edward iban cesando poco a poco**

**Lo sé. Y por eso quiero pedirte un favor, ya que confío que eres tú quien mejor me comprende – los ojos de Marco se clavaron suplicantes ante mí**

**¿Qué cosa? – quise saber**

**Yo no quiero despertar otra vez en esta vida. Te pido por favor, des descanso a mi alma, para siempre…**

**No puedo hacer eso – repliqué asombrada **

**¡Por favor! Ahora estoy débil, anestesiado. Y ya no quiero estar aquí sin ella… sin Didima… - pronunció aquel nombre con profundo amor.**

**Enmudecí durante varios segundos, viajando mi vista del rostro de Marco al rostro de Edward, quien se veía más calmado. Entonces la aparentemente absurda petición de Marco tuvo sentido… al menos yo tenía la esperanza que, algún día al fin, Edward y yo estaríamos juntos, pero él…**

**Dejé caer con cuidado la cabeza de Edward sobre el suelo para dirigirme hacia Marco. Su rostro era sereno y su mirada brillaba con esperanza, acerqué mis dientes a su garganta sin decir palabra alguna – antes de que mi valor y resolución se esfumara – todo seguía en completo silencio. **

**Espera – ordenó alzando una mano. Lo miré inquisitivamente, ¿Se había arrepentido? – nuestra especie necesita de alguien quien sea capaz de cuidar nuestro secreto, alguien quien imponga un orden – dijo – mis hermanos han muerto y yo lo haré en pocos segundos, gracias al cielo – sonrió, por primera vez desde que lo conocí - Confío en ti, Bella, esta responsabilidad. Sé que lo harás bien.**

**Yo no pue… **

**Claro que puedes – interrumpió – Y lo harás, por que yo te escojo – me tendió un exuberante anillo de oro, con una "V" marcada en el centro. Lo miré por un momento antes de cogerlo – ahora – dijo en cuanto el anillo estuvo en mis manos – continua con lo que estabas haciendo **

**La serenidad de su rostro y voz me infundieron valor. Traté de ser cuidadosa y enterrar mis dientes rápidamente en su cuello para arrancarlo de un solo movimiento. Lo logré. Carlisle y Emmet me ayudaron a despedazar el cuerpo y quemarlo. Corrí de vuelta hacia Edward, quien apenas y temblaba levemente en el suelo. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, acaricié sus ojeras con las yemas de mis dedos.**

**Edward… - llamé con un susurro. Segundos después abrió sus ojos, negros como el carbón. Una pequeña sonrisa levantó las comisuras de sus labios mientras recordaba cada momento vivido conmigo.**

**Su mente era detallada. Recordaba con exactitud cada momento: el día que llegué a la casa de los Cullen, mi aspecto desconfiado y salvaje, la primera vez que me tocó y sintió mi aliento contra el suyo, la canción que me compuso, nuestro primer beso, la noche en la que bailamos, cada una de mis caricias, nuestra primera despedida, nuestro reencuentro, cada "Te amo", cada mirada… **

**Mis ojos también hablaban. Gritaban el miedo y el desconsuelo que me habían dejado las palabras de Marco. La negación a la idea de no estar juntos. Alzó su mano y la posicionó sobre mi mejilla**

**Estaremos juntos, pronto – aseguro con voz suave, aterciopelada. Las palabras se me quedaron trabadas en la garganta, la mandíbula me tembló a causa del llanto seco que se aproximaba**

**Pronto – susurré. Sus ojos me miraron con ternura, con anhelo, como queriendo guardar la imagen de mi rostro en su memoria para tenerla ahí mientras durmiera.**

**Su mirada buscó al resto de su familia. Esme, Alice y Jasper ya no emitían sonido alguno de dolor, más seguían inconcientes por la ponzoña de Aro**

**Hijo – la voz de Carlisle sonaba triste, desolada. Edward le sonrió **

**¡Vamos Edward! ¡Ya no seas teatrero y ponte de pie! – dijo Emmet tratando de sonar despreocupado pero ni de lejos lo logró. Su voz se escuchó como una suplica desesperada**

**Disfruta de la siesta – la frialdad de Rose también se había convertido en pesadumbre **

**Edward había dejado de temblar y su rostro lucía cansado. Podía presentir que se aproximaba lo inevitable. Sus ojos se volvieron a posar en los míos. Incliné mi rostro para besarlo, nuestros labios se movieron lentos, tiernos, pacientes… su mano se deslizo por mis cabellos y llegó hasta mis hombros, lo aferró con fuerza. Cuando nuestras bocas se separaron, su mano se entrelazo con la mía.**

**Espérame – pidió **

**Siempre – prometí.**

**Edward cerró los ojos tras un leve suspiro mientras su mano soltaba la mía y yo contemplaba, con la garganta cerrada y los ojos ardiendo, la serenidad de su rostro…**

**Esa fue la segunda vez que Edward y yo nos dijimos adiós…**

**Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho, sollozando violentamente. ¿Acaso esto nunca se terminaría? Una pequeña gota de cristal se derramó sobre mi mejilla y dejó una pequeña manchita de humedad en la camisa negra de Edward ¿Y ahora cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar?**

**Despertó Esme, despertó Alice, despertó Jasper, pero él no. **

**La mano de Carlisle se pozo en mi hombro. Me olvidé del tiempo y la razón durante muchas horas. Tenía la esperanza que, como sucede en los cuentos de hadas, Edward despertará por un milagro de amor… no fue así.**

* * *

**¡¡HOLA!! **

**JEJEJEJ ¡AHORA SI! POR FAVOR, NO ME MANTEN NI ME ODIEN ^^ **

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL DE LA BATALLA (ME COSTO MUCHO EN REALIDAD, PENSE QUE SERÍA MAS SENCILLO)**

**BUENO PUES SOLO FALTA UN CAPITULO MÁS (EL EPILOGO) **

**EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE LO SUBO**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR**

**SOPORTAR MIS OCURRENCIAS **

**OK! ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, DUDAS, AMENZAS DE MUERTE, TOMATASOS ESCRITOS, ETC…**


	24. FIN

_**EPILOGO**_

_Ya mi espalda no resiste el peso de tu ausencia, el deseo de sentir tus labios y el roce de tu cuerpo se hacen cada día más imprescindibles y aun entre lágrimas te confieso que no habrá mejora en mi sentir hasta que el milagro de tenerte no sea real de nuevo..._

Cien años…

Mi vida en Volterra, en aquel castillo subterráneo, junto a los Cullen y los licántropos – quienes tras la pelea fueron en busca del resto de su familia y regresaron para convertirse en nuestros aliados – era un calvario a la vista de un rayo de luz.

El mundo exterior había cambiado. Era maravilloso – todo lo contrario a lo que se predecía en el pasado - pero se tornaba triste para mí, sin él. Pasaba todas las horas que podía a su lado. Me pasaba contemplando su pálida belleza que contrastaba de manera especial con el negro de su ropa y el oscuro forro del ataúd que le habíamos mandado a diseñar. Verlo ahí, era como ver a uno de los vampiros creados por la imaginación de Anne Rice.

Su rostro lleno de paz fue lo que hizo al dolor un poco soportable. Recordaba las palabras que alguna vez había dicho "Algo envidiable de los humanos es que su alma tiene un descanso", y tras pensar y analizar la situación, no era tan mala como suponía ser, si lo veíamos fuera de mi burbuja de egoísmo, ya era lo menos que Edward se merecía: un descanso.

"No Bella. Edward todavía no despertará aún" me había dicho con voz triste Alice aquella tarde. Me recargué en el borde del ataúd, como siempre solía hacer, y comencé a sollozar. Un siglo sin Edward… y lo que quedaba aún por esperar.

Tras sollozar largas horas y contemplarlo una vez más, salí de aquella habitación. El castillo estaba en completo silencio, algo extraño y complaciente. Con tantos habitantes en el, era imposible estar a solas. Me senté en una de las escaleras de aquella enorme habitación en la que Edward y yo nos habíamos despedido, disfrutando del acogedor silencio. Me abracé las rodillas con ambos brazos y sumergí mi cabeza entre ellas. _Si tan solo yo también pudiera dormir_

Las campanas del reloj de la plaza anunciaron la llegada de la media noche, me perdí en los doce campaneos

—Bella… -

Levanté mi rostro al escuchar aquella aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas. No me atrevía a girar mi cuerpo, tenía miedo de encontrarme con la nada, de que mi anhelo me estuviera fallando a tal grado… _Imposible _pensé. Tenía poco Alice me había negado tal posibilidad…

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio, pero mi nariz se deleitaba con aquella fragancia tan conocida y tan amada. Me puse pie, sin girar todavía. _Sería grande y dolorosa la desilusión_. Una piel suave y calida recorrió mi hombro con un roce casi insensible, dejándome estática.

—¿Edward? – pregunté en un susurro. Aunque su aliento fresco cerca de mi oído no me dejaban ya duda alguna. Giré mi cuerpo y aunque su respiración rozaba mis mejillas no lo creí verdad.

Levanté mi mano y roce la piel de su cara _es real _me dije sin mirar sus ojos. Una sonrisa se le dibujo en sus perfectos labios, al momento en que su mano se posaba delicadamente en mi quijada, levantando mi rostro lo suficiente para que nuestras miradas se unieran

—Perdona la espera – dijo con la misma dulzura con la que sus oscuras pupilas gritaban la felicidad que sentía.

Me acerqué lentamente, con cuidado, movida cautelosamente por el miedo que sentía de imaginar que me lanzaría a una imagen de humo. Sus brazos me enrollaron con ternura, sentí su calor y su pecho moverse por su respiración.

Mis brazos cubrieron su cintura y cuando lo sentí seguro entre ellos, lo abracé fuertemente, despertando a la realidad, despertando a la felicidad.

—¡Edward! – sollocé de felicidad en el momento en que él me apretaba más y depositaba un beso en mis cabellos.

—Tranquila mi amor. Estoy aquí y ya no nos vamos a separar nunca. Jamás.

Alice… Alice me dijo que tu no despertarías aun – dije alegremente confundida - ¿Cómo…?

—Me debes una, hermanita – interrumpió la pequeña duendecito entrando junto al resto de mi familia y los licántropos - ¿Te gusto la sorpresa?

Entrecerré mis ojos mientras los veía sonreír. Les dediqué una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento, reflejo de mi plena felicidad. Me lancé de nuevo a los brazos de Edward quien me sostuvo en el aire y reía igual que yo

—Te amo – confesé antes de que nuestros labios se juntaran ansiosos.

—¡Ey, Ey! – Interrumpió Jacob quien abrazaba a Leah por el costado - ¡Ya basta! ¡Mucho amor! ¡Puaj! – Leah le soltó un codazo en el estomago y todos reímos

Edward clavó de nuevo sus ojos en los míos

_¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lugar? Necesito compensar y cobrar el tiempo que he estado sin ti_

Le dediqué una sonrisa de complicidad y momento después salimos de aquella habitación sin previo aviso…

_Soy una visión, soy una justicia_

_Nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a amar_

_Viviendo en sombras, existencia marchita_

_Nuca fui lo suficientemente bueno_

_Dentro de la oscuridad, tú fuiste la luz que brilla_

_Estás atrapada en violencia, puedo ser el hombre que salve la situación._

_For you (para ti) – The calling_

**FIN**

_**Agradecimientos**_

YA TERMINÓ T_T PUF! BUENO PUES AQUÍ LES VOY XD:

EN PRIMER LUGAR LO QUE SIEMPRE LES HAGO SABER: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO EN ESTA HISTORIA, POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ELLA HASTA ESTE CAPITULO, ¡DE VERDAD! NO SE COMO AGRADECERLO YA QUE ME ABRIERON LAS PUERTAS Y ME DIERON LA MOTIVACION DE SEGUIR HASTA TERMINARLA 

"TIEMPO SIN TI" FUE LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBO, Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME APOYAN CON LAS OTRAS TRES QUE TENGO PUBLICADAS.

ACLARO: LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUÍ HE USADO SON PROPIEDAD DE LA SEÑORONA STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ME TOMÉ LA LIBERTAD DE TOMARLOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA

OK… ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ^^ (EN LO PARTICULAR, QUEDÉ MUY SATISFECHA CON EL FINAL, PERO LA OPINION ES DE USTEDES, ESPERO RECIBIR SUS COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS, TOMATAZOS, Y TODO LO QUE SEA)

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS OTRA VEZ!

** NOTA ** LA CANCION QUE APARECÉ EN ESTE CAPITULO ES DE LA BANDA _"THE CALLING",_ SE LLAMA _FOR YOU_ Y FUE UNA DE MIS PRINCIPALES MUSAS PARA ESCRIBIR LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS Y ESTE FINAL, ASI QUE SI PUEDEN DENSE UNA VUELTA EN YOU TUBE Y VEAN EL VIDEO ORIGINAL Y ESCUCHENLA. NO LA QUISE TRADUCIR AL ESPAÑOL POR QUE SIENTO QUE SE LE QUITA LA VERDADERA ESENCIA

OK ¡HASTA LUEGO! Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU GRAN APOYO


End file.
